Head games ( Traduction )
by sovimo
Summary: Inspiré pour le défi des clichés Dramione, Draco Malfoy est nommé préfet en chef et est horrifié de constater que Hermione Granger est préfète elle aussi, il décide que la seule chose qui rendrait la situation supportable est de séduire la petite je-sais-tout. Il élabore un plan infaillible - mais connaît-il vraiment la princesses de Gryffondor aussi bien qu'il le croit? pov Draco.
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par MissFantastic, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Inspiré pour le défi des clichés Dramione, Draco Malfoy est nommé préfet en chef et est horrifié de constater que Hermione Granger est préfète elle aussi. Draco décide que la seule chose qui rendrait la situation supportable est de séduire la petite je-sais-tout. Il élabore un plan infaillible - mais connaît-il vraiment la princesses de Gryffondor aussi bien qu'il le croit? Draco pense contrôler chaque détail de la séduction - mais le peut-il?

L'auteur a créé cette histoire du point de vue de Draco, alors soyez préparé au langage grossier, à l'immaturité et au préoccupation centré autour du sexe. Car c'est comme ça que l'auteur voit Draco dans son imagination.

Chapitre 1

Draco laissa échapper un souffle irrité alors qu'il lisait le parchemin dans ses mains.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Draco?" Demanda calmement Narcissa Malfoy en sirotant son thé. Comle toujours l'image exacte de la sérénité, Narcissa souriait intérieurement à l'expression de son fils. Il ressemblait tellement à Lucius, tous les deux si évident avec leurs émotions - du moins pour elle.

"C'est officiel. Je serai préfet en chef cette année, comme nous le pensions," Déclara Draco distraitement.

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu de doute. Il était l'un des cinq meilleurs étudiants de Poudlard et un leader naturel. En se tournant vers l'Ordre du Phénix, lorsque Voldemort lui ordonna d'assassiner Dumbledore, Draco avait également acquis un certain statut de héros, qui d'après lui était amplement mérité. D'après lui, grâce à son aide, l'Ordre avait pu vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres assez rapidement. Draco Malfoy n'a jamais soutenu un groupe des perdants et il était clair, du moins pour lui, qu'ils allaient gagner, c'était du pragmatisme. Ça pouvait prendre du temps et de la planification, mais Draco a toujours eu ce qu'il voulait à la fin.

"C'est magnifique" Sourit Narcissa, fière de son fils. "Mais pourquoi cette expression aigre sur ton visage?"

"Granger," Grogna Draco. Narcissa sourit vivement.

"Oh! Hermione va être préfète en chef, bien sûr?" Narcissa posa sa tasse de thé, ne voulant pas ajouter à son excitation. "Je suis tellement heureuse! C'est tout simplement merveilleux. Vous serez fabuleux ensemble. Je dois absolument lui envoyer quelque chose en guise de félicitations."

La bouche de Draco s'ouvrit légèrement, alors que sa mère, généralement calme, commençait à énumérer les cadeaux qu'elle pourrait obtenir pour le fléau de son existence.

"Qu'est-ce que ta mère raconte?" Demanda Lucius alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la terrasse où du thé avait été installé. Son air autoritaire pesait toujours autour de lui, malgré son nouveau statut. Ayant passé beaucoup de temps à soutenir le mauvais côté de la guerre, Lucius fut condamné à une très longue assignation à résidence avec une utilisation très limitée de la magie, le ministère avait même installé un sortilège de traçage de sort sur sa baguette. Il a échappé de justesse à Azkaban, uniquement à cause de son changement de camp durant la bataille finale et du rôle joué par son fils dans la fin de la guerre pour le côté de la lumière.

"Je pense qu'elle est devenue folle, père," Répondit Draco, toujours surpris par la réponse de sa mère. "Je dois passer l'année prochaine à travailler et à vivre avec une sorcière aux cheveux chaotique, miss-je-sais-tout, castratrice, et mère semble penser que c'est la meilleure chose qui puisse m'arriver."

"Granger," Grogna Lucius - comme son fils l'avait fait plus tôt. Aucun des deux hommes ne pouvait supporter la partie féminine du soi-disant Trio d'Or.

"Oh, vous êtes si bêtes," Soupira Narcissa, avec un geste dédaigneux. "Hermione et moi avons eu l'occasion de faire connaissance alors que j'étais en détention préventive, ces quelques mois de guerre. C'est une fille exepetionel et adorable. Je n'avais jamais rencontré de gens de Moldus auparavant. Toute cette affaire de sang-pur est clairement une bêtise, car Hermione est une charmante sorcière tout à fait compétente, elle m'a semblé très intelligente, surdoué en faite. Et pourquoi dit tu cela de ses cheveux, ils son magnifique, epais et très long, elle avait juste besoins de quelques conseils feminin pour les dompter. Elle est exactement le genre de sorcière vers laquelle tu devrais concentré tes efforts, Draco. "

Tandis que les hommes Malfoy étaient assis la mâchoire basse, Narcissa se glissa hors de la pièce pour aller trouver le cadeau pour Hermione. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir le sourire sournois soulever les coins de sa bouche. Elle avait planté la graine exactement comme elle l'avait prévu. Ho joie! elle aura enfin une fille.

.

.

Draco entra dans le wagon des préfets du le Poudlard Express seulement pour trouver Granger déjà là, en train de donner des ordres. Il leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle désignait les préfets pour patrouiller dans le trains et aider les plus jeunes. Apparemment dans son élément en train de faire des listes et de diriger les gens, Draco s'assit et la regarda. Ses cheveux châtains bouclés étaient toujours hors de contrôle mais bizarrement ça semblaient voulu et rendait moins moche que d'habitude, elle les repoussa négligemment alors qu'elle vérifiait les articles de sa liste apparemment interminable. Ses yeux ambrés étaient brillants et chauds lorsqu'elle donnait ses directives.

Les préfets se sont bousculés dans leur wagon, laissant leurs affaires de côté pour aller faire leur travail. Cet été, il avait fait excessivement chaud et le wagon était devenue extrêmement chaud avec toute l'activité. Draco la regarda distraitement jeter sa robe d'école sur le siège pendant qu'elle travaillait. Ses yeux se collèrent à ses formes. Elle portait des vêtements moldus qui étaient maintenant en vogue chez la jeune génération de gens magiques. Le haut écarlate qu'elle portait ne portait pas de manches, seulement de petites bandes fines de tissu sur les épaules. La matière a semblé soyeuse et s'accrochait à sa poitrine qui était étonnamment pleine. Les jeans noir qu'elle portait semblaient fanés et usés, mais ils semblaient aussi doux et était très serrés autour de ses hanches, épousant ses jambes comme une seconde peau de ses cuisses à ses cheville fine et lui allait, il devait l'avouer, à contre coeur, particulièrement bien.

Draco gémit doucement lorsqu'elle se pencha pour récupérer un morceau de parchemin tombé au sol. Il y avait certainement quelque chose à dire pour les vêtements moldus, car ils mettaient en valeur son cul en forme de cœur bien mieux que ne le pourraient jamais les robes de sorcières. Quand Granger avait-elle développé toutes ces courbes? Il avait pour le première fois remarqué qu'elle était vraiment une femme séduisante l'hiver de la quatrième année, lors du bal de Noël. Bien sûr, son attitude autoritaire et moralisatrice ainsi que son amitié avec les deux idiots les plus agaçants que Draco ait jamais rencontrés, éclipsaient le désir qu'il ressentait presque toujours en la voyant. Draco n'allait pas mentir et dire que Granger n'avait pas déjà erré dans ses fantasmes masturbatoir de temps en temps - Il la plaquait en général contre une table et lui montrait ce qu'était un homme - mais aujourd'hui dans ce train, elle avait l'air vraiment délicieuse.

"Est-ce que tu vas juste t'asseoir là?" Rugit-elle coupant ses pensées. Le wagon s'était vidé pendant que les préfets s'occupaient des tâches qu'elle leur avait confiées.

"Tu as l'air de l'avoir bien en main", Sourit Draco.

"Ne t'attends pas à ce que je fasse tout le travail. Je ne peux pas imaginer pourquoi ils t'ont nommé préfet en chef, parmi tous les gens plus qualifiés."

"Personne ne t'a demandé de faire tout le travail."

Draco se vit rappeler pourquoi elle le dérangeait tellement. C'était toujours du travail avec elle et elle ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un se détendre. Elle ne pourrait jamais se détendre et s'amuser même si sa vie en dépendait. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer que Granger se laisse aller. Savait-elle même comment? Comme il aimerait la prendre avec un piquet et déloger ce bâton qu'elle semblait avoir collé à son cul rebondi. Elle était l'éternelle miss parfaite, toujours l'inébranlable Hermione Granger. Ce serait merveilleux de la voir comme les gens normaux, de la voir se tromper. Draco commençait à réfléchir.

"Je pourrais te demander pourquoi tu as pris l'initiative de commencer sans moi, d'assigner des tâches sans consulter ton co-responsable?" Draco fit remarquer, les sourcils arqués.

Au moins, elle avait la décence de rougir légèrement à son commentaire. Draco pensa qu'elle était habituée à prendre en charge Potter et Weasel. Merlin savait qu'elle était le cerveau de ce groupe.

"Et bien, nous devrions trouver le temps de tenir la réunion hebdomadaire du préfet. Et nous devons établir un calendrier des patrouilles", Déclara-t-elle d'un ton provocant, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que Draco la combatte.

"Tu as raison," Draco sourit. Un bref regard de surprise apparut dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. "Que dirais-tu des jeudis soirs après le dîner à l'heure habituelle des réunions et ensuite les lundis en supplément, si quelque chose se présente ou si des points supplémentaires doivent être abordés?"

"Euh, bien sûr. Ça sonne bien. J'aime avoir un temps à moi bien défini", Déclara-t-elle lentement, semblant se méfier de lui.

Draco se leva et se dirigea lentement vers elle. Elle se pencha en arrière alors qu'il s'approchait, ses yeux se rétrécissant légèrement. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration se soulever et pouvait même sentir la chaleur s'échapper de sa peau. Il pouvait la voir le regarder.

Draco était devenu assez grand, un peu plus de 1,80cm maintenant. Il s'était aussi bien rempli. Il avait une silhouette de chercheur traditionnelle, musclée et mince. Il savait qu'il avait un certain effet sur les sorcières et il ne cherchait plus l'attention des femmes depuis un certain temps.

"Donnez-moi les grandes lignes et je ferai le programme de patrouille des premières semaines maintenant."

Il tendit la main et prit le parchemin avec la liste de tous les noms de préfets, de sa petite main joliment manucuré. Il avait une belle vue sur le devant de sa chemise. Hmm… soutien-gorge en dentelle, apparemment une belle pièce, bleu pastel. Draco était surpris. Il l'a plutôt imaginé aller vers des choses pratique et utilitaire quand il s'agissait de sous-vêtements.

"Pourquoi es-tu si gentil?" Elle a demandé - les yeux rétrécis de suspicion.

"Nous devons travailler ensemble toute l'année. De plus, nous partagerons les quartiers préfet en chef. Pourquoi ne pas en tirer le meilleur parti?"

"Je ne te fais pas confiance", Dit-elle simplement. Ses yeux ambrés le tenaient fermement. Cette sorcière ne broncha pas le moins du monde, malgré sa proximité. Draco était ravi, il n'attendait rien de moins d'une sorcière qui avait combattu l'un des plus puissants sorciers de son époque.

Debout au-dessus d'elle maintenant, il réalisa qu'elle était toute petite - petite et légère. Il avait tendance à oublier sa taille minuscule car elle rencontrait chaque personne sur son chemin, comme un vrai Gryffondor.

"Bien, nous devrons juste travailler là-dessus," Sourit Draco. Oh oui, il allait en profiter. Il rigola doucement alors qu'il regagnait son siège, son parchemin à la main. Les mots de sa mère flottaient dans sa tête - il allait devoir déployer des efforts pour elle.

Ce serait un défi, compte tenu de son imperméabilité à lui et de sa rigueur, mais il l'avait toute l'année.

Draco sourit.

Il allait séduire Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par MissFantastic, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 2

Draco se dirigea vers les chambres des préfets en chef. Il était situé entre les quatre maisons. L'idée était que les préfets en chefs soient accessibles à tout les étudiants, dans un endroit neutre. C'était aussi un des grands avantages à être préfets chefs, avoir des chambres privées et spacieuses.

Le tri avait été fait et le dîner de bienvenue était terminé. Draco et Granger avaient distribué le programme de la première semaine de patrouille et informé les préfets de l'heure des réunions tous les jeudi soir. Draco la regarda alors disparaître dans une foule de Gryffondors. Il remarqua en particulier comment Weasel la suivait comme un chiot. Ça l'avait énervé plus qu'il ne s'y attendait.

Maintenant qu'il avait un plan pour entrer dans la culotte de Granger, il ne voulait rien pour le gêner. Y avait-il une romance dans le Trio d'Or? Draco était quelque peu apaisé par le fait que Granger semblait ignorer les attentions du rouquin.

Le portrait de leur quartier représentait un jeune homme et une femme, appartements un portrait de mariage. Le couple le regardaient avec espoir. Draco donna le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune. C'était plus petit que la salle commune des Serpentards, mais bien sûr, ce n'était que pour deux étudiants.

Plutôt que d'être dédiée à la palette de couleurs d'une maison, cette pièce a été réalisée dans des tons de pierres précieuses - rubis, émeraude, saphir et améthyste. Il y avait une petite cheminée avec de grandes chaises confortables et un canapé disposés de manière agréable. Il y avait aussi une grande table qui pouvait être utilisée pour étudier et une vaste bibliothèque déjà partiellement remplie.

Draco se dirigea vers la première des trois portes. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans une très grande salle de bain équipée de tout ce dont ils auront besoin. Draco sourit. La baignoire était presque aussi grande que celle de la salle de bains des préfets et il n'aurait à la partager qu'avec une seule personne. Si tout se passait comme prévu, il veillerait à ce que Granger et lui partagent un bain ensemble. Draco partit pour trouver sa chambre.

Sa chambre était presque aussi grande que celle qu'il avait partagée à Serpentard, mais, encore une fois, il l'avait pour lui seul. Le lit était certainement plus grand. La palette de couleurs ici incorporaient davantage de vert et d'argent comme un clin d'œil à sa maison, il y avait aussi d'autres couleurs. Les elfes du château avaient déballé ses affaires et tout rangé correctement. Ils connaissaient ses préférences après six ans. Draco décida qu'un long bain dans la baignoire serait une bonne chose pour nettoyer le stress du voyage et se détendre pour penser à son plan pour Granger.

La baignoire s'est rapidement remplie et il activa les robinets pour avoir une bonne quantité de bulles et de l'huile de bois de santal apaisante dans l'eau. Il était définitivement suffisamment en sécurité dans sa masculinité pour profiter d'un bain moussant. Draco s'appuya contre le bord de la baignoire, se détendant dans l'eau bouillante propice à la réflexion.

Il était extrêmement confiant dans son attrait pour le sexe opposé - et pour les sorciers ayant des préférences pour le même sexe. Draco savait qu'il était beau et qu'il avait beaucoup d'offres possible dans ses connaissances. Il avait déjà eu beaucoup de filles de Serpentard, sans oublier un nombre important de Poufsouffles et quelques Serdaigles. Granger serait sa première Gryffondor cependant, ce qui, à son avis, était normal puisqu'il avait entendu beaucoup l'appeler la Princesse Gryffondor.

Après tout, Draco sourit, il méritait le meilleur.

Avec le temps Draco réalisa qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être particulièrement gentil ou charmant avec les sorcières pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. En fait, certaines -semblaient même être attirés par la personnalité impolie et distante qu'il adoptait souvent. Cependant, il doutait que cela fonctionnerait sur Granger, mais Il pouvait être très charmant quand il le voulait.

Alors que Draco se lavait, il réfléchissait à son plan. Il aurait besoin de le faire lentement, par phases. S'il se précipitait, il risquait de l'effrayer et de tout gâcher.

Elle venait de lui dire qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Draco était à peu près certain que Granger ne baisserait pas sa culotte pour un mec en qui elle n'avait pas confiance. La première chose à faire serait de la mettre à l'aise avec lui et de lui poser des questions sur la façon dont elle le voyait. Il était sûr qu'elle le voyait toujours comme une menace. En dépit de son rôle dans la fin de la guerre, elle ne négligerait pas facilement six ans de taquineries et d'avoir été du côté opposé.

Bien sûr elle avait raison, Draco se sourit. Il était une menace, mais pas pour sa sécurité - juste sa chasteté. Il l'avait déjà surprise un peu dans le train, en lui rendant service et en exprimant son désir de s'entendre. Elle avait classé cette interaction pour une étude plus approfondie, Draco en était sûr.

Il voulait qu'elle pense à lui, prendre de la place dans son cerveau géant. Elle essaierait de le découvrir et Draco lui rendrait la tâche difficile. Granger sera probablement titillé d'essayer de résoudre l'énigmes qu'il sera. Pourquoi ne devrait-il pas en être une? De quelle façon voulait-il qu'elle le voie? Qu'est-ce qui l'inciterait à penser à lui comme à un amants plausible?

Draco avait le sentiment qu'une certaine dangerosité attirerait la mangeuse de livres. Elle était une combattante après tout, alors elle voudrait du feu et de la passion. Et n'est-ce pas ce que ces romans d'amour vantaient, le dangereux rebelle au cœur d'or? Draco était sûre que Granger, avec son penchant pour la lecture, avait découvert des histoires comme celle-là. Ils étaient probablement son plaisir coupable, son exutoire sexuel.

Il rit doucement pour lui-même. Elle traînait avec Potter, alors quelque chose l'attirait dans l'image du héros torturé. Il pourrait travailler avec ça - essayer de représenter le dangereux rebelle qui est devenu un héros, malgré un coût personnel considérable.

Granger n'était pas une fille girly qui se concentrait sur l'apparence - ses cheveux en témoignaient même si elle prenait beaucoup plus soin d'elle depuis quelques temps déjà. Mais c'était une fille, une adolescente hormonale, il était sûr qu'elle le trouvait attrayant physiquement, qui ne l'aimait pas? Elle était juste trop coincée pour faire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet.

Eh bien, il pourrait l'aider dans ce domaine.

Vivre ensemble dans des endroits aussi proches lui donnerait amplement l'occasion de laisser son attraction s'intensifier jusqu'à ce qu'elle se dise "pourquoi pas?" Et Draco lui faciliterait la tâche en mettant de côté ses objections morales en étant gentil avec elle, en lui faisant savoir qu'il était plus que le tyran de son enfance qu'elle pensait qu'il était.

L'anticipation de Draco commençait vraiment à se construire. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait beaucoup réfléchi sur ce qu'il ferait pour avoir un tour avec elle, mais il n'avait même pas pensé à ce qu'il ferait exactement d'elle. Draco savait juste qu'il la voulait incontrôlable. Il voulait en être témoin de première main, il s'est penché en arrière, a fermé les yeux et a lentement pompé sa queue.

Il imagina son visage plissé - pas ce regard aigre de dégoût qu'elle lui donnait souvent, mais un regard d'extase douloureuse de désir. Ses yeux ambrés brillaient et son visage rougissait, comme quand elle était en colère contre lui, mais tellement différente. Ses cheveux indisciplinés seraient incontrôlables, comme d'habitude, mais Draco lui passa la main dessus, la tirant pour la cambrer et lui exposer son long cou gracieux. Draco l'imagina en train de le supplier de la prendre, la voix rauque et rendue rugueuse par la luxure. Il se pompait plus fort maintenant et respirait difficilement.

Elle serait tellement mouillée pour lui - mouillée, désireuse et docile. Draco laissa échapper un cri étranglé quand il vint.

Un sourire satisfait se glissa sur son visage, alors que sa respiration redevenait normale et que ses muscles se détenaient à nouveau. L'eau du bain était encore assez chaude et Draco barbotait.

Ce serait parfait .

Draco était déterminé à la faire plaider pour lui. Son fantasme lui fit comprendre qu'il ne suffirait pas de l'avoir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se donne simplement à lui, qu'elle céde. Il voulait qu'elle le veuille mal. Granger le voudrait si fort qu'elle mendierait et suplirait.

Ce serait parfait.

Granger lui demanderait et elle dirait s'il te plaît.

Draco entendit un souffle et sutsauta dans son bain. Elle était là, l'objet de son fantasme, sur le pas de la porte. Son expression surprise laissa la place à un sourire satisfait alors que Granger se tenait là, le regardant. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur son torse nue. L'eau arrivait à ses hanches et ce qu'il restait de bulles recouvraient juste ses parties importantes, elle pouvait admirer ses abdos bien défini et les fin poils blonds qui descendaient de son nombril jusque dans l'eau.

"As-tu besoin de quelque chose, Granger?" Ses yeux pétillaient de joie, puisqu'elle n'avait pas bougé ni fait de bruit depuis son premier souffle.

"Euh ... non. Bien, oui je veux dire." Elle se racla la gorge et Draco profita de son malaise. "J'avais prévu d'utiliser la salle de bain. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'elle était occupée. Je m'excuse pour l'intrusion."

Draco admira sa capacité à se ressaisir, alors qu'elle se retirait et fermait la porte.

De toute évidence, pas infaillible, pensa Draco, content de lui.

Son sourire s'élargit pour devenir un rare sourire complet.

Peut-être que ça allait être plus facile que ce qu'il pensait.

À suivre - Première phase du plan de Draco


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par MissFantastic, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre trois

La première phase du plan de Draco consistait à laisser Granger se mettre à son aise en sa présence, afin qu'elle cesse de le voir comme un ennemi, elle devait baisser sa garde autour de lui, avant qu'il ne passe aux phases plus agressives de son plan.

En outre, il était important d'étudier sa proie et Draco allait utiliser la Phase 1 pour en savoir plus sur elle. Elle était très certainement une personne d'habitude et il devait les connaître.

Granger se réveillait vers 7 heures puis se douchait et s'habillait avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Il nota aussi qu'elle types de nourritures elle préférait et comment elle prenait son thé, elle mangait avec appétit, ce que Draco a apprécié, car elle aura besoin de force et d'énergie, pour gérer ce qu'il lui réservait.

Trop de filles semblaient suivre un régime perpétuel, il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il avait vu Pansy ou l'une des sœurs Greengrass remplir une assiette à la table des Serpentards.

Elle était toujours assis avec Potter, Weasel, Weasley-fille ainsi que Londubat, et souvent entouré de membres de l'AD, ce que Draco n'appréciait pas. Il avait aussi pu constater que Potter était très protecteur envers elle et étonnamment démonstratif, tous cela était sûrement fraternelle, de plus il était publiquement avec Weasley-fille.

Draco admira à quel point Granger était à l'aise avec ses amis.

Son sourire était facile et authentique, elle semblait détendu, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un dise quelque chose pour la remettre en mode conférence - peut-être quelque chose à propos des elfes de maison, des loups-garous ou d'un autre groupe soi-disant opprimé. Elle avait un grand auditoire et n'hésitait pas à parler de sujets divers, des soins prodigués aux créatures magiques aux relations sorciers-moldus, en passant par la manière appropriée de se préparer aux NEWT.

Après une semaine d'observation, Draco pouvais prédire une de ses conférence à coup sûr, elle raidissait légèrement sa colonne vertébrale, ses épaules se crispait et elle mouillait ses lèvres avant de parler.

Draco aimait particulièrement cette dernière partie.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Granger se rendait en cours et elle essayait toujours d'y arriver en avance. Mais chaque matin ou presque, entre la surveillance des couloirs et surtout l'aide qu'elle apportait aux gens, particulièrement les plus jeunes avec qui elle avait une patience et une douceur qu'il ne lui avait pas soupçonné alors qu'eux la regardait avec de grands yeux pleins d'admiration elle était généralement à l'heure, plutôt qu'en avance.

Draco connaissait son emploi du temps par coeur. Ils partagèrent les cours de Potions avancé, Charms et Arithmancy. Après les cours, Granger se rendait généralement à la bibliothèque jusqu'au dîner, ce qui n'était surprenant pour personne. Elle y avait sa propre table isolé près de la fenêtre, la encore il fut surpris de voir des élèves de toute niveau et maisons confondu venir la voir pour de l'aide, ce qui faisait que sa table finisait souvent chargé de deux ou trois personnes de plus qu'elle aidaient tous en travaillant elle-même. Le dîner était souvent pris sur le pouce, pour qu'elle puisse se consacrer à ses activités du soir.

Elle avait bien sûr ses devoirs de prefette en chef, mais en plus de ça, elle passait beaucoup de temps avec ses amis à rire ou les aidaient pour leurs devoirs, il fut surpris que ses soirées soient étonnamment normales, même si son travail scolaire prenaient plus de temps que pour la plupart des gens normaux.

Granger envoyait plusieurs hiboux chaque semaine et en recevaient pas mal en retour. Quand il lui a posé des questions sur ses hiboux, elle a commencé à parler d'un certain correspondant qui vivait dans un autre pays et s'est lancée dans une mini-conférence sur la promotion des relations internationales sorciers.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'elle avait dit, parce qu'il s'était rapidement arrêté d'écouter et avait commencé à imaginer une autre chose plus sale qu'elle pourrait faire avec sa bouche renflé.

Elle écrivait à ses parents chaque semaine et lui avait expliqué qu'ils se sentaient parfois très déconnectés d'elle et de sa vie parce que, en tant que Moldus, il lui arrivait beaucoup de choses qu'ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment. Il pensait que c'était bien qu'elle fasse l'effort de rester proche de ses parents qu'elle semblait vraiment aimer, lui-même écrivait aussi à ses parents une fois par semaine. Maintenant que son père était en résidence surveillée, Draco était certain que ses lettre était une bonne distraction.

Le plan de Draco de la laisser se familiariser avec lui semblait marcher. Entre leurs fonctions, la cohabitation et les cours, ils passaient beaucoup de temps l'un avec l'autre ou près l'un de l'autre.

Après être entré dans la salle de bain, elle avait été très respectueuse de sa vie privée en frappant toujours à la porte de la salle de bain, même à l'aube lorsqu'il était encore dans sa chambre. Il avait été surpris la première fois qu'elle avait frappé à la porte de leur salle commune un soir après leur deuxième semaine ensemble.

"Est-ce que tu viens juste de frapper avant d'entrer?" Lui avait-il demandé confus, alors qu'il levait les yeux de son essai d'Arithmancie sur la table devant lui.

"Euh, ouais, je suppose que oui", elle avait haussé les épaules.

"Et pourquoi?" Il avait pressé.

Granger était resté debout un moment, semblant penser à ce qu'elle voulait dire.

"Eh bien, je ne voudrais pas tomber sur toi sans prévenir" Déclara-t-elle finalement. Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Ma vie est un livre ouvert, Granger" Sourit Draco. "Est-ce que tu crains de me voir nue… à nouveau?"

"Oh s'il te plait," Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas vraiment le «Oh, s'il te plaît» à bout de souffle que Draco espérait bientôt. "Comme si je n'avais jamais vu un homme nu auparavant."

Draco n'aimait pas le son de ça, et son sourire flétri légèrement.

"Je passe une partie de chaque été avec les Weasley et personne ne peut forcer Fred et George à garder des vêtements" Continua-t-elle.

"J'imagine qu'il est difficile de dépasser toutes ces taches de rousseur et ces cheveux roux pour voir quoi que ce soit de bon", Murmura Draco. Et là, elle se retourna en roulant les yeux vers lui avec un petit souffle indigné.

"Ta réputation et tes ouï-dire sont encore plus accablante", A poursuivi Granger. Draco était momentanément perplexe. "Je ne voudrais pas tomber sur toi quand tu as une… compagnie."

"Je vois." Draco se mit à rire de sa déclaration. Elle le regarda alors un peu étrangement, comme s'il était choquant qu'il puisse rire. Mais il se souvient qu'elle ne l'avait probablement jamais vu rire avant.

"Non Granger, tu ne tombera jamais sur rien de gênant. Je suis conscient que nous partageons cette salle commune et avoir de la compagnie ici ne serait pas très gentleman de ma part, n'est-ce pas?"

"C'est très fair-play " Concéda-t-elle à contrecoeur. "Peut-être devrions-nous fixer des règles de base pour ce genre de choses, puisque nous vivons maintenant ensemble."

"Comme pas de nudité dans la salle commune? Ou pas d'entrée inopinée dans la salle de bain quand elle est utilisée?" Draco taquina. En fait, il vit les coins de ses lèvres se contracter.

"Hey, je me suis excusé pour ça." Elle vint s'asseoir en face de lui à la table.

"Oui," Draco sourit. "Très gentiment."

"Alors pas de nudité très bien." Elle sortit sa plume et attrapa un morceau de parchemin vierge.

"Avons-nous vraiment besoin de le mettre par écrit, Granger?"

"Pourquoi pas?" C'était au tour de Draco de rouler des yeux.

"Bien. Mais la nudité est définie dans le sens intime. Je me réserve le droit de me promener torse nu," Soupira Draco.

"D'accord. La règle numéro un, tous les "Choses intimes " Comme tu les appele, seront interdit dans les parties communes. La règle numéro deux, si nous décidons de ... nous divertir avec de la compagnie, nous le ferons dans notres chambre."

"Et bien, je ne vais pas amener une sorcière dans ma chambre juste pour bavarder," Protesta Draco. "Il faut passer un peu de temps dans la salle commune pour faire autre chose avant d'avoir de la "compagnie.""

"Comme c'est attentionné de ta part." Elle n'a même pas levé les yeux en écrivent. "De leur donne le temps de retrouver leurs esprits et de fuir."

"Oh, tu es très drôle, Granger," Dit Draco doucement. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit que sa déclaration l'énervait, même s'il était conscient qu'elle ne le considérait pas comme un partenaire de lit potentiel - pour l'instant du moins. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser penser que toutes partageaientson opinion. "Je suis très apprécié par les sorcières. Tu serais surprise."

"Non, je ne serait pas surprise" Elle leva finalement les yeux de sa liste de règles. "Comme je l'ai dit auparavant, tu a une réputation. Les rumeurs indiquent que tu a traversé la plupart des filles de Serpentard - enfin les passablement attirantes de plus ou moins ton âge. Tu a traversé quelques Pouffsouffles et quelques Serdaigles la rumeur dit qu'elles auraient apprécié ta compagnie. Mais les commérages ont tendance à être exagérés, alors je suppose que tu n'es pas aussi… hmm… aussi prolifique que la rumeur voudrait que les autres le croient. "

"Tu écoute les commérages, Granger? Je suis choqué." Draco exagérait son expression surprise pour que cela ressemble à une fausse surprise. Elle l'avait complètement pris au dépourvu - avec une précision surprenante - en listant ses conquêtes. Il se demandait comment cela cadrerait avec son plan. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit comme le balai de l'école, où tout le monde pouvait faire un tour. Il avait des normes après tout, il n'a pas réellement couché avec toutes ces sorcières. Pour la plupart, il ne n'était pas allé plus loin que des câlins et des caresses. Mais il serait peut-être bon pour elle de penser à lui comme à une personne sexuellement activitive, de préférence une personne avec des prouesses impressionnantes. Les sorcières voulais un homme qui savait quoi faire et comment les faire monter, non?

"La connaissance, c'est le pouvoir, Malfoy", Sourit-elle avant de glisser légèrement en mode conférence. "Même les ragots sont des informations. L'astuce consiste à trouver les faits crédibles parmi les exagérations. J'ai découvert que les rumeurs ont en général une base vrai, mais elle peut être difficile à trouver. C'est parfois un détail ou une chose sans importance qui s'avère être le peu de vérité parmi beaucoup de mensonges, bien sûr, il faut garder à l'esprit avant toutes choses, qui est la source des commérages, la crédibilité de cette sources et les gains personnels possibles pour la propagation de ses commérages. "

"Alors, selon les rumeurs, est-ce que je suis bon?" Draco sourit. Elle roula des yeux pour la troisième fois, mais Draco put voir une légère rougeur. Ça fonctionnerait avec son plan.

"D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, tu es ... satisfaisant." Oui, elle était définitivement rouge. "Mais comme je l'ai dit, les commérages impliquent souvent des exagérations, les filles par nature ne se sentent pas valorisé en avouant les faiblesses de performances de leurs partenaires, sauf en cas de vengeance ou les langues se déliées, la aussi, il faut prendre l'information avec un bon sens du jugement, mais revenons au sujet intéressant. La règle deux, une entreprise qui implique le bécotage ou plus devrait être confinée à la chambre à coucher."

"D'accord" Draco sourit.

Je vais t'en donner du satisfaisante, pensa-t-il. Il compris qu'il ne devrait pas la pousser plus loin. Il en était toujours à la phase 1: -observation, la mettre à l'aise et en confiance et la laisser baisser sa garde.

"La troisième règle, se divertir avec des amis - de n'importe quelle type que ce soit - dans la salle commune devrait être fait dans le respect de l'autre. Je ne veux pas être obligé de fuir mon propre dortoir parce que les Gryffondors veulent organiser une fête."

"D'accord" Elle acquiesça encore. "Je recommande l'utilisation de sortilèges de silence pour éviter que le bruit ne soit un problème. En outre, si l'un d'entre nous souhaite organiser une fête ou se réunir, il serait opportun d'avertir l'autre avant l'événement. C'est un bon début. Je vais laisser la liste épinglé ici sur l'étagère et nous pourrons en ajouter à notre guise, mais toujours avec le consentement de l'autre. "

Granger se leva de la table, laissant Draco à son travail. Elle hésita à quelques pas de lui.

"Est-ce tout, Granger?"

"Je suis contente que nous ayons parlé", Dit-elle. "C'est tout. C'était étonnamment civil."

"On m'a appris les bonnes manières," Soupira Draco, "Contrairement à la croyance populaire."

"Je savais que tu les avais appris, après avoir rencontré ta mère - une femme si adorable. Je ne t'avais jamais vues les utiliser auparavant."

"Il y a beaucoup plus de moi que tu n'as pas vu, Granger."

"Oui, eh bien, tu utilises beaucoup de bulles dans ton bain."

Draco resta bouche bée devant sa déclaration avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte de sa chambre. Granger, venait-elle de faire une blague à-propos de voir sa queue? Avait-elle un sens de l'humour?

Prochainement - Draco obtient plus d'informations.


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par MissFantastic, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre quatre

Vers la fin du premier mois, Draco était assis au petit-déjeuner et réfléchissait à son plan.

Il a estimé qu'il était temps d'agir et il réfléchissait à la marche à suivre pour la phase deux. Il ne voulait vraiment pas faire de faux pas qui pourraient l'éloigner de son but. Il avait prévu qu'il avait toute l'année pour travailler sur elle, mais au cours des quatre semaines écoulées, Draco réalisa qu'il risquait de mourir de frustration et d'anticipation sexuelles s'il devait attendre si longtemps pour Granger.

Il devait se masturber tout le temps, pensant toujours à elle car rien d'autre ne faisait l'affaire.

Il avait envisagé d'aller voir Pansy pour se soulager, mais elle est devenue exigeante l'année dernière, souhaitant une relation exclusive avec lui, Pansy n'était qu'une amie, ils ne feraient pas un bon couple. De plus, Draco ne faisait pas dans l'exclusivité - et surtout pas de mariage. Il sentait que son amitié avec Pansy se rétablissait bien après sa déception et il ne voulait pas tous gâcher.

Draco ne faisait pas confiance aux autres filles pour être assez discrètes et il ne voulait pas de commérages par la suite. Il ne pouvait pas risquer que Granger pense qu'il était une sorte de laitier, et elle était clairement branchée sur le moulin à rumeurs.

Sa connaissance des commérages n'était pas si surprenante après qu'il y est reflechi plus amplement, elle était toujours disposée à apprendre de nouvelles choses et vivait autrefois avec Lavender Brown et Parvati Patil, deux des plus grandes commères de Poudlard.

Le plan de Draco semblait aller bien jusqu'à présent. Granger semblait être à l'aise en sa présence, ils ont bien travaillé en tant que préfets en chefs.

En fait, elle lui avait avoué la semaine dernière qu'il était «assez tolérable» de travailler avec lui, puisqu'il assumait sa part de la charge de travail et avait proposé des idées intéressantes. Draco s'imaginait qu'elle avait l'habitude de prendre le relais pour Potter et Weasel.

Son esprit sournois de Serpentard proposa des choses que Granger n'avait pas envisagées, comme punir un préfet de Serdaigle chroniquement en retard en l'associant à un Poufsouffle particulièrement bavard et irritant lors de ses patrouilles. Inutile de dire que le Serdaigle avait commencé à arriver plutôt pour les réunions. Et Draco avait soutenu l'idée de Granger d'augmenter l'unité de l'école en associant des préfets de différentes maisons pour les patrouilles.

Les choses étaient détendues aussi dans le dortoir. Ils ne passèrent pas beaucoup de temps ensemble là-bas, mais c'était confortable quand ils étaient tous les deux.

La semaine dernière, Granger avait utilisé la table dans leur salle commune pour étudier et travailler le soir, au lieu de retourner à la bibliothèque tous les soirs. Ils faisaient une équipe assez confortable, les deux d'entre eux se penchant sur leur travail sur la table - partageant souvent un thé. Granger avait même proposé de corriger son devoir de Charms, ce qu'il avait aimablement acceptée.

Elle était la plus brillante sorcière de leur âge après tout.

"Ses cheveux n'ont pas l'air aussi désastreux que d'habitude aujourd'hui," Commenta Blaise Zabini alors qu'il était assis à la table, sortant Draco de ses pensées pendant le petit-déjeuner.

"Quoi?" Draco regarda Blaise remplir son assiette à côté de lui.

Il aimait bien Blaise.

Draco pensait que Blaise pouvait rivaliser avec lui en matière de ruse et le considérait comme son égal. Certains de ses autres amis, comme Crabbe et Goyle, avaient besoin de beaucoup de direction pour faire avancer les choses, ils étaient lourds, alors que Blaise était tout en finesse. Cela s'appliquait aussi aux sorcière et il avait acquis une solide réputation de playboy.

Les "relations" de Blaise n'ont pas duré longtemps, mais il était connu pour ses grands gestes romantiques, ainsi que pour savoir comment faire en sorte qu'une sorcière se sente spéciale - pendant au moins un moment du moins.

"Granger," Précisa Blaise en se servant du pain grillé. "Elle a l'air pas mal aujourd'hui."

"Et tu te soucie de l'apparence de Granger parce que ...?" Draco était sur ses gardes.

"Elle est chaude sous cette robe et tous ces cheveux, j'aime leurs côtés sauvages " Blaise sourit devant le froncement de sourcils de Draco. "Mais tu le sais. Tu la traque après tout."

"Je ne la traque pas!" Draco a nié, indigné. "Nous passons beaucoup de temps aux mêmes endroits, en tant que préfets en chefs et on partage un dortoir, c'est tous."

"Bien sûr." Blaise continuait à sourire avec exaspération. "Tu planifies quelque chose. Je te connais, Draco."

"Bien" Soupira Draco. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que Blaise en penserait, mele si il ne se souciait pas de ce que pensait Blaise. Draco n'était pas sur le point d'abandonner son plan maintenant, il était trop excité à ce sujet. Ce n'est pas comme si Blaise faisait la distinction entre sang-pur et nés-de-moldus lorsqu'il cherchait de la compagnie.

Mais c'était Granger, la reine des nés moldus - la princesse Gryffondor. "Peut-être que je suis en train de planifier quelque chose - quelque chose qui concerne Granger."

"Bien, bonne chance à toi."

"C'est tous?" Draco plissa les yeux vers son ami. "Pas de grand discours sur le fait que c'est Granger, l'indétournable je sais tout? Ou que tu ne l'approcherais pour rien au monde?"

"Est-ce que tu plaisante?" Blaise éclata de rire.

Bruyamment.

Draco n'appréciait pas qu'on se moque de lui. "Je prendrais un morceau de ce cul délectable et je suis loin d'être le seul, en un battement de coeur, mais elle ne me donnera jamais le feu vert, malheureusement. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais même aller au-delà de ses gardes du corps, Potter et Weasley au minimum, mais pas mal d'autres son prêt à prendre le relais et m'empêcheraient de me rapprocher suffisamment d'elle. "

Draco s'assit simplement, la bouche tombant légèrement.

"Sérieusement, Draco," Continua Blaise. "Ouvre les yeux. Ce n'est pas parce que ta petite vendetta avec le" Trio d'or " t'a rendu aveugle que nous autres l'avons tous fait aussi. Tous les garçons de cette école ont déjà passé de bons moment en pensent à elle, et depuis pas mal d'années je te signale. Elle est finalement, le fruit défendu, ce qui la rend encore plus sucrée, et putain qu'elle fruit... Miamm. Mon fantasme préféré est de l'imaginer en tant que professeur sexy et moi en étudiant récalcitrants. Je suis en détention, je dois donc gagner un crédit supplémentaire pour-"

"D'accord, ça suffit! Tu peux t'arrêter là," Grimaça Draco. Blaise commençait à clairement baver sur l'un de ses fantasmes préférés et Draco n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il pensait qu'il était le seul à avoir des coups de chaud quand Granger passait en mode conférence.

Apparemment non.

Blaise sourit et se mit à manger son petit-déjeuner.

"Assure-toi simplement que tu a un plan en béton armé si tu veux essayer d'aller vers Granger," Déclara Blaise, pas du tout troublé par le contenu de leur conversation - contrairement à Draco. "D'après ce que je suppose, elle est plutôt perspicace. Aussi merveilleux que nous savons tous que tu peux être, Granger est peut-être hors de ta ligue."

"Tu plaisantes, Blaise?" Draco s'étouffa. Il était assez offensé maintenant. Hors de sa ligue? Il était attrayant, incroyablement riche, intelligent, et c'était un Malfoy! Le rat de bibliothèque prirait le mendierait, il en était sûr.

"Hey, calme-toi Draco. C'est juste un conseil amical," Essaya de calmer Blaise.

"Que veux-tu dire par là ?" Draco demanda quand il a eu la chance de régner suffisamment sur sa colère pour considérer réellement ce que son ami avait dit. "Je ne l'ai pas vue avec qui que ce soit."

"Non, bien sûr," Raisonna Blaise, en versant plus de thé. "J'imagine que tu n'y a pas pense, mais tu n'es pas le seul à avoir décidé d'étudier Granger. Bien sûr, nous n'avons pas tous eu l'opportunité comme toi de nous approcher d'elle, avec le fait d'être préfets en chefs et tous. Nott et moi avons une théorie. "

"Nott a des vue sur Granger?" Demanda Draco avec incrédulité.

"Bien sûr. Ce mec est un pervers complèt et ce n'est pour citer que lui. Je crois que Dominatrix Granger est son fantasme préféré. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc, mais il faut bien admettre qu'elle aurait l'air foudroyante en cuir noir avec un fouet à prendre son pied à te contrôler. Toi je te vois plus préfèrer le trip du grand méchant Serpentard qui domine la douce et intrépide Gryffondors, cela dit c'est pas mal non plus ."

Draco pouvait jurer avoir entendu Blaise soupirer.

Il se dit que la mâchoire béante était peut-être un nouveau look permanent pour lui. Il n'aimait pas se sentir en dehors de la course, pas du tout, surtout quand il s'agissait de Hermione Granger.

Mais s'il voulait l'avoir, il pourrait avoir besoin d'informations collatérales. Draco n'avait même pas pensé à rassembler des données en dehors de ses propres observations. Il a pensé que ce que tu voyait était ce que tu obtenait avec elle. Elle était une simple sorcière non?

"Alors la théorie?" Draco serra les dents.

Il réalisa qu'à ce stade, il se sentait possessif à l'égard de Granger, et il n'appréciait pas particulièrement le chemin emprunté par Blaise, mais si l'écoute pouvait aider à accélérer ses projets, Draco pourrait le supporter.

"Oui, d'accord." Se reconcentra Blaise. "Et bien Nott et moi, nous pensons qu'une fille comme celle-là ne peut pas avoir été tenté par l'attention des hommes. Je veux dire, nous fantasmons tous sur elle. Je connais un couple supposé de sang-pur intransigeant qui sauterait sur un invitation de Granger qui est pourtant la reine des nés moldus. Je serai très étonnée qu'il n'y ait jamais eu quelqu'un ou même plusieurs personnes dans son passé ou son présent. Granger est très secrète et discrète. La guerre et tout le temps qu'elle a passé à se battre contre le Lord noir l'a mise dans les yeux du public. Il est logique qu'elle ne veuille pas nécessairement afficher ses relations. Elle est une sorcière intelligente et prudente. Elle sait ce que des gens comme Rita Skeeter n'attendent que ça pour faire couler de l'encre. "

"Donc qui?" Draco grogna, un peu surpris par la théorie de Blaise et surtout que ça avait du sens jusqu'à présent.

"Eh bien, ça, je ne le sais pas avec certitude. Il y avait bien sûr Viktor Krum. Ils sont allés ensemble au bal de Noël et elle était la personne qui lui était précieuse pour son défi du tournoi sous l'eau. C'était supposé être une personne d'importance, alors elle représente quelque chose pour Krum. Et j'ai entendu dire qu'il l'avait invitée en Bulgarie cet été. Cette femme Skeeter a essayé d'avoir des photos de la journée avec Hermione et Krum. Je pense que cela l'a rendue plus prudente et confidentielle au sujet de ses affaires. Ainsi, après Krum, je ne le sais pas. Je ne le sais vraiment pas. Elle est sortie avec Cormac McLaggen l'année dernière vers Noël, mais elle l'a nexter dans l'heure et depuis il pleure son chagrin" Il rit sournoisement.

"Et elle est toujours avec Potter et Weasley, alors ils seraient des candidates naturelles. On ne peut pas passer autant de temps avec une fille comme ça et ne pas être tenté. - comme tu le sais bien. Ils avaient même l'argument parfait du "ons part à la guerre et nous ne verront peut-être pas un jour de plus". Cette ligne m'a aidé à laisser tomber quelques culottes l'année dernière moi-même."

"La belette semble la suivre comme un chiot," Grogna Draco. Il était contrarié de ne pouvoir penser à aucun problème avec la théorie de Blaise.

"Bien," Acquiesça Blaise. "Soit il essaie d'en avoir, soit il en veux encore. Il y a ça aussi, tous ceux qui sont passé par elle semble en vouloir encore, mais aucun ne dit rien, je veux dire, elle doit vraiment être quelque chose au lit pour accrocher une des plus grande start du Quidditch à 14 ans, sans avoir fourni le moindre effort en plus et faire que quatre ans après il soit toujours derrière elle. Bordel, qu'es que je ne donnerais pas pour vérifier cette dernière théorie. "

"Putain arrête ça, maintenant je ne peux pas finir ma nourriture parce que tu m'as fait considérer que Weasel a une sorte de vie sexuelle." Draco avait assez à réfléchir à cause des commentaires de Blaise et repoussa son assiette. Il regarda de nouveau Granger et se sentit comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

La belette la regardait toujours avec une sorte d'adoration pathétique. Mais quand est-ce que Potter était-il devenu si tactile? Avait-il toujours brossé ses cheveux en arrière comme ça? Le groupe de Gryffondors se leva de la table. La main de Potter était-elle sur le bas de son dos, la guidant loin de la table? Comment Draco a-t-il pu manquer ça en un mois d'observation? Weasley-fille tenait cependant l'autre main de Potter et lui souriait.

Draco devenait confus.

Il n'a certainement pas manqué les yeux affamés que Seamus Finnegan a jeté sur le cul de Granger alors qu'elle se penchait pour ramasser son sac. En fait, Finnegan n'était pas le seul à la regarder pendant qu'elle se penchait. Draco compta au moins cinq autres paires d'yeux prenant note des formes de Granger rien que sur sa table et deux autres Serdaigle non loin et bien sûr une autre paire lubrique était assis juste à côté de lui.

"Arrête ça, Blaise," Gronda Draco.

"Hé, ça ne fait pas mal de regarder" Blaise sourit innocemment. "J'admire ton courage à poursuivre Granger. Je te faisais juste savoir que tu n'es pas le seul à la vouloir. Cette fille a des options, beaucoup d'options." Il croqua voracement dans sa biscotte.

"Ne tire pas sur le messager."

Suivant - Draco est grincheux


	5. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par MissFantastic, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre cinq

Assis en face de Granger dans la salle commune plus tard dans la soirée, la conversation que Draco avait eu avec Blaise n'arrêtait pas de le distraire de son travail.

Elle était assise là, sa plume ne s'arrêtant jamais de bouger sur son parchemin. Elle était inconsciente de l'angoisse actuelle de Draco et de la moue sur son visage, il avait été irritable toute la journée.

Il n'aimait pas savoir qu'il l'avait si mal ciblé. Il avait supposé des choses à propos de Granger et formé des opinions, mais sur quoi? Il n'était plus sûr de rien pour le moment.

S'il la voulait, il devrait certainement faire un meilleur travail - assumer moins et être plus flexible dans ses pensées. Son plan ne pouvait être aussi figé. Il avait envisagé toutes les phases de son plan - jusqu'à ce que Granger le supplie de prendre sa virginité.

Draco réalisa maintenant que sa vision n'était peut-être pas ce qui se passerait. Il se fichait de savoir si elle était vierge ou non, c'était juste une supposition. Cela ne l'ennuierait pas si elle ne l'était pas, après tout, il n'était lui-même pas vierge depuis un certain temps. Draco n'appuyait pas le double standard souvent imposé aux sorcières. D'une manière ou d'une autre, les femmes devaient rester pures pour le mariage, alors que les hommes pouvaient coucher pour être prêt pour la bonne. Avec qui les hommes étaient-ils supposés acquérir de l'expérience, si les femmes devaient rester intactes? Cela n'a jamais eu de sens pour Draco. Non, Draco n'avait aucun attachement à l'idée que Granger soit vierge.

Son irritation était plus avec lui-même. Quel genre de Serpentard était-il, s'il ne pouvait même pas évaluer avec précision sa proie? Les Malfoy étaient meilleurs que ça. Il avait commis une erreur stupide en sous-estimant sa cible.

Une erreur de débutants.

Un tapotement à la fenêtre le tira de ses pensées. Il se leva et Granger le regarda se diriger vers la fenêtre pour laisser entrer le grand hibou majestueux de sa famille nommé Astaroth, dans la salle commune. Astaroth était perché sur le dossier de la chaise que Draco venait tout juste de quitter et il laissait l'animal de compagnie se mettre face à la tête de l'héritier du maître.

"A-tu l'intention d'envoyer une lettre au Manoir Malfoy?" Demanda Granger en levant les yeux de son travail.

"En fait, oui" Répondit Draco, un soupçon de suspicion teintant sa voix. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir où elle voulait en venir.

"Est-ce que ça te dérange si j'attache une note à ta mère aussi? Elle m'a envoyé le plus beau cadeau et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de présenter ma note de remerciement correctement."

"Bien, à propos de ça, qu'est-ce que part Merlin tu a en commun avec ma mère?" Draco ricana par habitude. Son humeur tumultueuse n'aidait pas son comportement.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?" Elle a demandé avec indignation. Granger sembla offensé, pratiquement hérissé sous son regard. "Tu ne penses pas que je pourrais avoir quelque chose en commun avec une sorcière pure-sang bien élevée, élégante, qui a du goût ou de la classe? Ou peut-être ne vois-tu pas pourquoi quelqu'un comme elle voudrait quoi que ce soit avec une soi-disant Sang-de-Bourbe comme moi ? "

Draco tressaillit. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi à l'aise ensemble qu'il l'avait pensé. Clairement, les blessures de leur passé étaient toujours dans son esprit.

"Calme-toi, Granger," L'apaisa Draco, les mains levées pour se rendre. "Ne commence pas à faire des suppositions. Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel et n'avait pas l'intention de laisser entendre que tu était en quelque sorte inégale. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Je me demandais simplement de quoi une jeune étudiante de dix-sept ans aurait à dire avec une femme et une mère de plus de deux fois son âge. Je me demandais ce qu'une combattante et une militante, comme toi, aurait en commun avec une mondaine légèrement gâté, comme ma mère. Je ne faisais aucun commentaire sur le statut de sang. "

"Oh… bien…" Granger semblait à court de mots - pour une fois.

"J'espérais que toi et moi avions commencé à nous éloigner de notre passé troublé," Murmura doucement Draco. Son regard était abattu, et il fut surpris de la tristesse qu'il ressentait - sans rapport avec l'influence de ses mots sur son plan.

Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas amis.

C'était la troisième phase du plan. La phase 1 était d'être confortable au même endroit. La phase deux consistait pour Granger à le voir de manière positive et à renforcer leurs relations de travail. Ce n'est qu'à la troisième phase que Draco envisagea de demander à Granger de le reconnaître comme un ami. La phase deux a également lancé la campagne de Draco visant à accroître son attirance physique pour lui, ce qui s'intensifierait si la phase trois était franchie. L'activité sexuelle ne devait pas réellement avoir lieu avant la phase quatre, lorsque le bécotage devait entré en jeu. Draco le savait, mais il ne put empêcher ses mots suivants.

"Ce mois-ci ... Je veux dire, je sais que nous ne sommes ni amis ni quoi que ce soit. J'ai juste pensé ... eh bien, je pensais qu'au moins nous ne nous détestions pas. Je suppose que je me suis trompé."

"Malfoy." Draco leva les yeux. Le front de Granger était plissé. "Tu m'a harceler pendant six ans. tu ne peut pas t'attendre à ce que je l'oublie."

Draco comprit qu'elle avait du mal à réconcilier le passé avec le présent. Depuis six ans, il ne lui avait pas fait comprendre qu'il y avait autre chose en lui qu'un tyran gâté. Elle le voyait de cette manière et il lui serait difficile de sortir de cette idée - pas impossible, mais difficile.

Après tout, Draco ne venait-il pas de passer la journée à comprendre que ses hypothèses et ses idées à son sujet étaient inexactes? Mais s'il pouvait le faire, elle le pourrait aussi. Elle était censée être la plus intelligente après tout.

"Et tu m'a frappé au visage une fois." Draco lui fit un sourire ironique. Elle eut l'air un peu surprise, mais ses lèvres se contractèrent d'amusement - une fraction seulement. Son front se creusa légèrement. "Et je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi avec toi, Potter et Weasel. C'était plutôt frustrant de voir que tu ruinait toujours mes plans infâmes."

"Et bien, tu étais un petit abruti diabolique." Maintenant, Granger souriait, espiègle.

"Et tu était le professeur autoritaire et castratrice." Le sourire ironique de Draco s'élargit.

"Tu étais un manipulateur, et un mauvais comploteur." Son sourire s'élargit pour correspondre au sien, la gaieté clignotant dans ses yeux.

"Eh bien, je suis un Serpentard, c'est ce que nous faisons," Rigola Draco. "Tu étais la femme juste, téméraire et bonne."

"Et c'est ce que font les Gryffondors," Rigola Hermione. Le son le réchauffa à l'intérieur. "Mais rassure toi, tu est bien meilleur que moi en furet."

"Hey arrêt ça !" Draco découvrit qu'il aimait ses taquineries quand ils riaient ensemble, plutôt que l'un contre l'autre. "Etant donné la façon dont tu me regardais dans la baignoire, je pense plutôt que tu aimes ce à quoi je ressemble maintenant."

"Un tel ego, Malfoy. Au moins, ça ne change pas."

"Et bien, je suis assez magnifique. Demande juste à cette rumeur" Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Granger roula des yeux comme d'habitude, mais elle avait un sourire sur son visage et Draco pensa pouvoir détecter un peu de cette rougeur qu'il aimait tant.

"Si je me souviens bien, le mot que j'ai utilisé auparavant était satisfaisant - pas magnifique."

"C'est tous ce que tu aurais besoin de connaître pou passer une bonne nuit."

"Oh, je passe de très bonne nuit, Malfoy." La voix de Granger était soyeuse et basse. Elle se leva de la table et se dirigea vers sa chambre, ses hanches bougeaient de manières hypnotiques. Est-ce qu'elle flirtait avec lui?

Cette dernière déclaration semblait vraiment suggestive à la façon dont elle l'a dit. Draco pris une minute à la voir, l'imaginant se faire du bien la nuit, les yeux brumeux. Est-ce qu'elle s'était touchée? Il n'y avait même pas pensé avant!

Oh Merlin.

Il s'est immédiatement durci. Elle était juste à côté dans sa chambre, peut-être nue et étendue sur son lit dans l'obscurité tamisé de la nuit.

Il a immédiatement visualiser à une image de Granger se faisant plaisir. Elle caressait ses seins rond, ses tétons durs et rosés. Sa délicieuse rougeur se répandrait sur tout son corps. Draco pouvait voir le léger éclat de sueur sur sa peau, la faisant briller de tous ses feux. Sa tête serait rejetée en arrière et son visage contorsionné d'extase, les yeux fermés et ses lèvres charnues humides légèrement écartées. Il voyait son souffle s'accélérer et elle laisserait échapper un gémissement. Alors qu'elle pincait et tirait sur un de ses mamelon, son autre main serrait entre ses jambes pour frotter son clitoris fort - comme elle l'aimait.

Draco gémit.

"La voilà " Granger agita une enveloppe en sortant de sa chambre. Draco sortit de son fantasme. Il savait certainement à quoi il allait penser quand il se branlerait plus tard dans la nuit. Elle n'était partie que depuis une minute et il était à quelques secondes de se toucher à travers sa robe au milieu de la salle commune.

Draco secoua la tête, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. La note de remerciement pour sa mère - bien sûr.

L'espace d'un instant, Draco avait oublié comment toute cette conversation avait commencé. Il essayait toujours de se recentrer, alors qu'elle lui tendait l'enveloppe et lui sourit.

Lui sourit!

Elle n'a pas réalisé l'effet de ses paroles sur lui, n'est-ce pas? Putain, elle ne le faisait même pas exprès.

"Tu sais, tu n'as jamais répondu à ma question," Déclara Draco en prenant l'enveloppe, essayant de se ressaisir et d'éloigner son érection désormais douloureuse. Il a relié sa note à sa propre lettre et a commencé à la relier à Astaroth. "A propos de ce dont toi et ma mère parlées."

"Eh bien, nous parlons de beaucoup de choses", admit Granger. Draco comprit que sa volonté de lui répondre était une branche d'olivier, pour compenser ses suppositions antérieures. "Ma mère est une Moldue, évidemment. Quand ta mère et moi avons passé du temps ensemble, c'était agréable de parler à une sorcière plus âgée qui n'était pas enseignante ni dans l'Ordre. Nous n'avons pas eu à parler d'école ou de la guerre. Nous pouvions parler de choses normales, de choses femmes, telles que les potions et les charmes cosmétiques, les styles de robes et tout le reste. Je ne suis peut-être pas la fille la plus girly, mais j'aime les belles choses. "

Draco acquiesça. Son ton était devenu provocant dans cette dernière phrase, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la contredise ou la taquine. Il ne ferait aucune de ces choses, ses déclarations étaient en conflit avec ce que Draco pensait savoir à propos d'elle. Il aurait dit qu'elle était trop absorbée par des questions «importantes» pour s'embêter avec une telle féminité - et il avait eu tort.

Encore.

Il était capable de changer d'avis pour s'adapter aux nouvelles informations avec une relative facilité, puisque Blaise avait déjà fait un bon travail en écartant ses premières hypothèses plus tôt dans la journée. Bien sûr, elle aimait les belles choses, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était intelligente et féroce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir un côté plus doux.

"Mère a dit qu'elle allait t'envoyer un cadeau pour te féliciter d'avoir été préfète en chef, mais elle n'a jamais dit ce que c'était."

"Elle a envoyé un charmant arrangement de fleurs. Il est charmé de sorte que les fleurs ne se fanent jamais et que leur odeur ne s'estompe pas. Chaque semaine, l'arrangement change légèrement. Je pense que le sort lui permet de sortir de nouvelles fleurs, qui s'accorde aux saisons, c'est de la très belle magie"

"Oui, je crois que tu as raison. Maman a un arrangement de ce genre dans sa chambre. J'espère que ça te plaît."

"Oui, beaucoup. Certaines des fleurs sont des variétés magiques que je n'avais jamais vues auparavant, seulement en livre." Elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient

"Après tout ce qui s'est passé au fil des ans, je suis heureux qu'un Malfoy ait pu t'apporter du plaisir."

"Et bien c'est le cas merci Draco. Bonne nuit," Elle sourit légèrement.

Draco pouvait jurer qu'il l'avait vue rougir à nouveau, mais il était distrait par l'utilisation de son prénom. Elle ne l'avait jamais appelé Draco auparavant, c'était toujours Malefoy ou, dans des cas désagréables, Furret.

Granger retourna dans sa chambre et s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte. "Oh, au fait, tu as dit que j'avais dix-sept ans plus tôt. En fait, j'ai dix-huit ans. Mon anniversaire était la semaine dernière."

"Si j'avais su, je t'aurais offert un cadeau." Draco se sentait vraiment coupable. Après toutes ses observations sur Granger, comment avait-il manqué ça? Est-ce qu'il la connaissait, même un peu ? Eh bien, elle n'était pas du genre à faire des histoires et à demander de l'attention.

Ce n'était pas le genre de sorcières aux quelle Draco était habitué.

"Peut-être que tu peux penser à un moyen de te rattraper," Sourit-elle, ses yeux pétillant de malice avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre.

Draco ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté dans la salle commune, immobile sauf pour cligner des yeux bêtement.

Granger venait-elle de le lui faire une proposition?

Ce n'était certainement nulle part dans son plan.

Doux Merlin, il était perdu.

Suivant - Phase deux du plan


	6. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par MissFantastic, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre six

Plusieurs semaines après leur discussion, Draco se sentit confiant dans le fait que la phase deux du projet de coucher Granger se déroulait bien.

Il avait réfléchi à ses derniers mots cette nuit-là jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit étourdi. Est-ce qu'elle lui avait vraiment fait une proposition? D'un autre côté, a-t-il sexualisé une déclaration relativement innocente parce que c'était ce qu'il avait voulu entendre? S'il agissait en conséquence et avait tort à propos de son intention, ce serait un sérieux revers.

Draco s'en tenait donc au plan. Ce n'était que la fin du mois d'octobre, il lui restait beaucoup de temps. Il avait commencé à faire des choses qui la feraient penser à lui de manière positive et à bâtir leurs relations de travail. Draco se concentra sur les petites choses. Il savait qu'elle se méfierait d'un grand geste de sa part, malgré les progrès accomplis.

Il avait laissé des livres sur la table de la salle commune qu'il savait qu'elle apprécierait ou qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour ses travaux scolaires. Il convoquait son thé et ses biscuits préférés comme collation du soir quand ils étaient tous les deux dans la salle commune. Il avait entamé la discussion aà-propos de certaines de ses idées et théories sur différents sujets.

Draco aimait particulièrement ces discussions.

Son esprit était vraiment unique et sans pareil. Les remarques de Draco rivalisaient constamment avec les siennes, il était préfet en chef après tout lui aussi.

Quand ils ont commencé à travailler ensemble, Granger semblait surpris que Draco fasse des commentaires perspicaces ou ait de bonnes idées. Il avait le sentiment qu'elle avait simplifié les choses pour lui, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire avec tant d'autres, notamment Potter et Weasel. Granger ne semblait plus étonné par son intellect et commençait à parler plus naturellement, au lieu de faciliter ses idées pour lui.

Après un débat rigoureux sur la puissance variable de la moine en tant qu'ingrédient de potion, elle lui dit qu'elle avait considéré Draco intelligent pour un Serpentard, mais le pensait maintenant tout simplement intelligent.

Draco augmentait également les occasions pour Granger de le convoiter.

Bien sûr, il méritait la convoitise à tout moment, mais Draco voulait le mettre au premier plan. Il était un bon compagnon de séjour, un partenaire d'étude stimulant et un excellent collègue pour les tâches de préfet en chef. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait prévu pour la phase deux.

Mais Draco serait damné si Granger le voyait comme un type fraternel, juste un ami. Il n'était pas trop inquiet, puisque c'était le rôle que la Belette et bien d'autres avait l'air de joué dans sa vie. Draco savait que Granger et lui avaient trop de d'alchimie pour tomber dans la catégorie des "juste amis". Certes, ils avaient traditionnellement utilisé cette alchimie pour se battre et rendre la vie de l'autre misérable, mais c'était là quand même.

Depuis le premier jour.

Au cours des dernières semaines, Draco s'était fait un devoir de n'apparaître que torse nu dans la salle commune le matin, quand il était sûr qu'elle le verrait. Il avait également commencé à se changer de son uniforme de Quidditch dans leur dortoir, depuis plusieurs soirées à cause de la façon dont la peau de dragon lui moulait le corps et car Draco était sûr d'avoir vu Granger le mater, particulièrement quand il s'étirait après l'entraînement.

Draco intensifia également ses attouchements non sexuels, ainsi elle s'habituerait à ses mains, il s'assurait que ses doigts effleuraient les siens avant de lui passer un parchemin ou un livre, il posait sa main sur son épaule en se penchant sur la table pour regarder quelque chose, il se frottait contre elle quand il passaient les portes et, quelques fois, avait posé sa main sur le bas de son dos pendant un moment quand les deux quittaient une pièce en même temps.

Bien sûr, Draco mettait un point d'honneur à être très nonchalant face à ces contacts physiques stratégiquement et planifiés.

À l'intérieur, il était très loin de la nonchalance. La toucher n'a jamais manqué d'inciter sa propre convoitise, même de manière innocente. Il avait semblé qu'en essayant d'accroître la convoitise de Granger, il augmentait finalement la sienne.

Draco se masturbait deux fois par jour maintenant.

Ses pensées précédentes lors de la phase 1, de trouver une sorcière pour aider à atténuer l'attente, ont été écartées, quand il réalisa qu'il ne voulait pas de "sorcière", il voulait Granger et personne d'autre. S'il était avec une autre, il devrait faire semblant que c'était elle et il pouvait faire ça facilement seul dans l'intimité de sa chambre ou de la salle de bain.

Draco entendit Granger se disputer avec Weasel après leur réunion du jeudi avec les autres préfets, et ses paroles le rendirent plus confiant pour aller de l'avant. Weasel avait bouder à propos de samedi prochain à Pré-au-lard, dans ce que Draco pensait être une manière de faire très non masculine.

Il avait suggéré que Granger et lui patrouille pendant la sortie, car c'était la première visite de l'année à Pré-au-lard. De cette façon, ils pourraient surveiller les jeunes étudiants qui se rendaient pour la première fois et donner aux préfets un jour de congé.

Granger avait accepté, le raisonnement de Draco qui était excellent, mais sa principale motivation était de passer une journée avec Granger à Pré-au-lard et empêcher toutes autres propositions qu'elle pourrait recevoir. De plus c'était une transition parfaite vers la phase trois, pour qu'elle le considére vraiment comme un ami.

"Mais toi, Harry, et moi allons toujours à Honeydukes, puis aux Trois balais le premier jour à Pré-au-lard. C'est une tradition!" Weasel s'était plaint.

"Oh Ron, ne sois pas si dramatique," Soupira Granger.

Même si Draco ne pouvait pas les voir de l'endroit où il se tenait au coin de l'allée, il imaginait qu'elle roulait des yeux. "En tant que préfète en chef, j'ai la responsabilité de veiller à ce que tout se passe bien au sein du corps étudiant."

"Mais tu vas passer la journée avec le Furet!" Weasel a objecté. Draco se renfrogna, il n'a jamais aimé ce surnom.

"Malfoy n'est pas si mal. Il est vraiment très intelligent," Le défendit Granger et Draco sourit, oui, il était intelligent et incroyablement sexy.

"Intelligent de méchanceté" Grommela Weasel.

"Entre autres choses," Rigola Granger. "Tu sais comment il a aidé à vaincre Voldemort, alors il ne peut pas être totalement sadique. Il a été plutôt un bon colocataire et collègue de travail."

Draco aimait bien l'entendre parler bien de lui, il pourrait vraiment imaginer Weasel en train de faire la moue.

"En plus, ce sera différent cette année" A poursuivi Granger. "Puisque Harry et Ginny sont ensemble, je suis sûr qu'ils voudront passer un peu de temps seulement eux deux."

"C'est pourquoi tu devrais échapper aux griffes de Malfoy et passer la journée avec moi! Comme ça je ne finirais pas par être la troisième roue. Tu as promis à Fred et George que tu passerais voir le nouveau magasin, en plus."

"Bien sur que j'irai!" La voix de Granger commençait à prendre une tournure que Draco reconnut.

Il a souri. Weasel ferait mieux d'être plus attentif lui-même ou il allait l'avoir, Granger était farouchement fidèle et ne prenait pas à la légère les raisons pour lesquelles elle ne soutiendrait pas ses amis. "Je vais juste emmener Draco avec moi. Ça fera partie de notre patrouille."

"Depuis quand est-ce Draco?" La voix de Weasel résonna au moins d'une octave en plus.

"Tu es incroyablement immature, Ron. Harry soutient mes efforts pour laisser le passé dans le passé. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as tant de mal avec ça. Nous serons tous à Pré-au-lard. Je suis sûr que nous nous rencontreront là-bas, nous aurons probablement une foule d'occasions de faire des choses. Et si tu crains d'être la troisième roue, invite quelqu'un. "

"J'invite quelqu'un - toi" Déclara doucement Weasel.

Eh bien, Draco n'aimait pas ça du tout.

"Et je t'ai dit combien j'appréciais notre amitié. Je t'aime, Harry et toi êtes mes meilleurs amis. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous."

Draco sourit. Aucun homme ne veut entendre parler de la façon dont une sorcière, selon elle, "valorise son amitié". Il ressentit presque de la sympathie pour la Belette rousse.

Presque.

"Mais ça ne serait pas plus facile si tu me voulais, 'Mione?" La belette soupira. "Tu es enfin libre! Il n'y a pas de Krum, ni cet artiste moldu, ni cet Auror Williamson qui gênent. Pourquoi ne pas me donner une chance?"

Draco se demanda qui au nom de Merlin était cet Auror Williamson, et à quel artiste moldu Granger était-elle attaché? On aurait dit que Blaise avait encore raison; il y en avait d'autres en plus de Krum.

"Toi et moi ne sommes pas censés être amants, Ron." Granger était douce mais ferme. "Je n'ai tout simplement pas ce sentiment envers toi. Et toi, tu t'y attaches de tout ton cœur, juste tenter le coup ne te ferait que du mal, et je ne te ferai pas ça. Allez, Ron, allons à Gryffondor et sortons. "

Suivant - Draco se fait masser.


	7. Chapitre 7

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par MissFantastic, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre sept

Dans l'ensemble, les choses se passaient bien pour Draco, songea-t-il en revenant lentement dans sa chambre après la séance de Quidditch du vendredi soir.

C'était un mauvais entraînement. Il avait beaucoup plu tout le temps et il a pris un Bludger errant dans le bas de son dos. Pour éviter la douleur, Draco se concentra sur Granger. La sortie à Pré-au-Lard était le lendemain, il avait estimé qu'il pouvait passer à la phase trois et ça le rendait très heureux. À ce rythme, il serait certainement dans la phase quatre d'ici Noël.

En dépit de son coup de Bludger alors qu'il traversait le château en tenue de Quidditch humide, un sourire satisfait ornait ses lèvres, il aimait penser à la phase quatre.

C'était quand l'action allait commencé.

Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune et il s'immobilisa dans l'embrasure de la porte pour observer la scène.

Granger était allongé sur le canapé face à la cheminée, à lire un livre, Vêtu d'un short de nuit en soie rose pâle et de la chemise assortie, lui donnant une vue parfaite sur ses jambes fuselées, le feu de cheminée dansait sur son visage, qui était décidément très jolie, et elle tournoyait distraitement une de ses longues boucles pendant qu'elle lisait.

Tout semblait si chaleureux et confortable, surtout après que Draco ait passé ces dernières heures dans le froid, sous une pluie battante. Quand Granger leva les yeux de son livre et lui sourit, Draco sentit que une chaleur intense se répandre en lui.

"Et bien, Tu ressemble à un Nargole noyé", Sourit-elle.

"Ha ha," Sourit-il, "Très drôle, Granger."

Draco tendit la main pour retirer sa robe de Quidditch dégoulinante dans l'embrasure de la porte plutôt que de laisser couler de l'eau dans la salle commune. Une vive douleur l'arrêta cependant, et il se cala contre la porte alors qu'il respirait à travers la douleur. Granger était devant lui avant même de l'avoir remarquée se lever.

"Qu'est-il arrivé?" L'inquiétude était imprimée sur son visage. "Es-tu blessé?"

"Ce n'est rien" Draco baissa les yeux pour la regarder et agita la main du mieux qu'il put. "Juste un Bludger qui a frappé mon dos. Ils peuvent être méchants, mais j'ai eu bien pire. Je doute qu'il est même cassé une côte."

"Mais tu ne peux même pas enlever ta robe." Les doigts fins et agiles de Granger travaillaient à la fixation de la robe avant que Draco ne puisse répondre. Elle se mis sur la pointe des pieds pour enlever doucement le tissu lourd.

"J'ai juste besoin de tremper dans un bain."

"Je suis sûr que l'eau chaude aidera," acquiesça Granger. "Mais d'abord laisse-moi voir."

"Essayerais-tu de me sortir de mes vêtements, Granger?" Draco taquina.

"Oui", Répondit-elle sérieusement, ses mains travaillaient à nouveau sur ses vêtements, soulevant son maillot serré. "Tourne toi."

"Tu sais vraiment comment parler gentiment à un mec" Grogna un peu Draco, se pliant à ses exigences. Il l'entendit halter alors que ses doigts glissaient doucement sur son dos et commençaient à sonder le muscle.

"Tu as un vilain bleus sur le côté. Tu as peut-être même déchiré ce muscle ici."

"Bien, ce qui est fait est fait." Draco avait du mal à penser avec ses doigts qui flanaient sur sa peau. Il était juste content qu'il lui tourne le dos, alors elle ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux vitreux et flous.

"Le Quidditch peut être tellement barbare! Je ne le comprendrai jamais. Harry et Ron sont absolument dingues quand il s'agit de ce jeu." Draco n'avait pas le temps de débattre des mérites du sport, alors il la laissa continuer. "Ils se font tous les deux des blessures comme ça parfois aussi. Je pense que tu as raison à propos de ce bain, laisse-moi t'aider à retirer le maillot. Je doute que tu puissie lever le bras au-dessus de la hauteur de tes épaules pour le moment."

"Euh… merci" Parvint-il à répondre, alors que Granger le dépouillait habilement de ses protège-bras et de son maillot.

"Pas de problème, mais tu te débrouille tout seul avec ton pantalon," Elle cligna de l'œil alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

Draco secoua simplement la tête en souriant alors qu'il se dirigeait lentement vers la salle de bain. Il ne pensait pas s'habituer à ces moments d'humour coquin que Granger affichait. Il lui a fallu plus de temps que d'habitude pour se déshabiller. Au moment où il était nu, la baignoire était remplie d'eau bouillante. Il avait également ajouté de l'huile d'eucalyptus pour les douleurs musculaires.

Alors qu'il s'abaissait doucement dans l'eau, Draco réalisa qu'il serait trop douloureux de s'appuyer contre le mur de la baignoire. Il se tourna alors vers le mur, les bras au-dessus du bord pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Il n'avait passé que quelques minutes à tremper lorsqu'il a entendit frapper à la porte.

"Oui?" Draco a appelé. Ce ne pouvait être que Granger.

"Puis-je entrer?" Granger a appelé à travers la porte. "Est-ce que tous tes morceaux sont couverts?"

"Pour la plupart," Rappela Draco. "N'hésite pas à entrer."

Le côté gauche de Draco se dirigeait vers la porte et sa tête reposait sur le bord de la baignoire, dans cette position, il était capable de la regarder entrer sans bouger du tout, son front était pressé contre le mur, mais Draco était sûr que Granger pourrait voir ses fesses à travers l'eau. Il avait fait sans les bulles cette fois.

"Pas de bulles aujourd'hui?" Oui, elle regardait vraiment ses fesses nues.

Draco sourit, il avait un beau cul.

"Les bulles sont plus pour les occasions spéciales."

"Ah, d'accord" Elle sourit en marchant vers lui. "Je voulais t'offrir ce produit en guise de réparation pour ta blessure. Je m'en suis pris un une fois pendant l'entraînement des garçons et du coup j'ai créé ça. Ça aide vraiment et ça semble mieux fonctionner dans l'eau chaude."

Draco regarda le pot qu'elle lui tendait. Il a été touché de constater qu'elle voulait l'aider à se sentir mieux.

"C'est très gentil de ta part. Mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir atteindre assez bien la zone pour le moment. Peut-être qu'après que l'eau chaude détendent un peu les muscles, alors je pourrai me déplacer."

"Alors je vais juste devoir te le masser. Le plus tôt sera le mieux pour l'efficacité."

Le cœur de Draco commença à battre rapidement.

Il la regardait les yeux écarquiller alors qu'elle remontait ses manches pour ne pas les mouiller. Elle s'accroupit devant lui, si près qu'il pouvait sentir le parfum qu'elle portait et la potion utilisée dans ses cheveux.

Granger ouvrit le bocal et enduisit généreusement ses mains avec le baume épais. Elle s'est manœuvrée sur le sol pour pouvoir plonger la main dans l'eau.

Ses seins frôlaient son épaule alors qu'elle se tendait vers le bas de son dos.

La bite de Draco se gonfla, poussant douloureusement contre le carrelage lisse du mur de la baignoire. Elle commença à masser doucement mais fermement le baume sur sa peau, là où c'était douloureux.

Il ferma les yeux et gémit.

"Est-ce que je te fais mal?" Sa voix semblait enrouée aux oreilles de Draco.

"Non. Non, ça fait du bien." Draco sentit ses yeux reculer alors que ses lèvres s'écartaient. Ses mains étaient si chaudes, ses doigts dansaient sur sa peau, ses ongles effleurant le bas de son dos.

Oh Merlin, elle a caressé le dessus de son cul.

"Je veux m'assurer que je couvre toute la zone."

Draco déglutit.

Il ne se faisait pas confiance pour parler pour le moment. Il était nu et Granger le massait.

Il frissonna sous ses mains, il était tellement excité! il n'était pas sûr de ce qui allait se passer, il voulait tourner la tête vers elle où elle était penché à côté de lui. Il voulait enfouir son visage dans son cou, dans le creux de son l'épaule. Il voulait la mordre, n'importe quoi en faite.

Son odeur emplisait sa tête, il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'elle depuis le debut, il craignait que si ses bras fonctionnaient correctement, il la saisirait simplement, lui tirerait les cheveux en arrière afin que son visage soit tourné vers lui et l'embrasserait sauvagement.

Il voulait tellement la goûter.

Draco poussa involontairement ses hanches vers l'avant, légèrement, pressant sa bite douloureuse contre le mur.

Merde, il allait venir, il était nu, elle le massait et il allait venir.

Que penserait-elle de lui? C'était inacceptable. Elle ne le verrait jamais comme un amoureux acceptable s'il jouissait comme ça. Pour être juste, ça n'était jamais arrivé à Draco auparavant, il avait généralement une excellente endurance et un très bon contrôle.

Apparemment, rien n'était pareil avec Granger, il devenait désespéré.

Tout à coup, ses mains avaient disparu et elle n'était plus pressée contre lui.

"Terminé."

Le cerveau de Draco avait de sérieuses difficultés à traiter les événements, il la regarda, se levant du bord de la baignoire.

Putain qu'elle avait l'air si sexy, avec ses cheveux en bataille et son visage rougi - probablement de l'eau tiède. Dieu qu'il la voulait.

"Merci," réussit Draco à sortir. Elle lui sourit simplement et s'éloigna, Draco avait besoin d'elle et il avait besoin d'elle rapidement.

Suivant - Pré-au-Lard!


	8. Chapitre 8

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par MissFantastic, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre huit

Draco ajusta ses vêtements avec calme et détermination.

Il l'avait presque perdu la nuit précédente dans le bain, quand Granger lui avait fait ce massage tout à fait inattendu. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué son manque de contrôle, c'était tellement différent de lui.

Quand il s'agissait d'avoir des sorcières, il n'était jamais comme ça à lutter pour se contrôler. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Granger sache à quel point elle l'avait affecté. Elle l'avait presque fait venir en le massant, et même pas en massant le bon endroit, rien que le dos!

Draco attribuait sa réaction trop enthousiaste au fait qu'il n'avait été avec personne depuis un moment et que toutes les manœuvres qu'il avait faites n'étaient pas suffisantes pour l'action dont il avait besoin.

Parfois, il pensait que Granger le taquinait, non pire, le torturait, ce qui rendait de plus en plus difficile à suivre méthodiquement son plan. Le plan était ce sur quoi Draco devait se concentrer. Le plan permettra à Draco de garder le contrôle.

Suivre le plan.

Le plan qu'elle avait réussi à lui faire oublié si facilement et plusieurs fois en plus.

Aujourd'hui était le début de la troisième phase.

Officiellement lui et Granger allaient passé la journée ensemble à Pré-au-lard, à patrouiller et à accomplir leurs fonctions de chefs. Mais en réalité, Draco mettrait en action la phase trois, qui était celle où Granger le voyait comme un ami. À partir de là, il pourrait lancer la phase quatre - des amis amélioré.

Draco envisagea plusieurs options qui pourrait la rendre féroce et chaude pour lui. Il laisserait tomber des allusions sur son attirance pour elle, et enfin, finalement, il lui proposerait de l'aider à soulager la tension.

Il s'immobilisa et regardait bêtement dans le vide, visualisant la fin réussie de la phase quatre. La phase cinq serait automatique enclenché et ce serait spectaculaire.

Draco se sortie difficilement de son rêve éveillé. Il avait presque tout gâché hier soir, la journée d'aujourd'hui était très importante et il devait rester focalisé sur l'activation de la phase trois, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser distraire par les phases quatre ou cinq.

Il vérifia son reflet une dernière fois, il avait l'air bien sans sa robe d'école. Tous ses vêtements étaient taillés sur mesure, de très haute qualité et ajustés comme un gant. Il glissa sa baguette dans sa poche et se dirigea vers la salle commune pour retrouver Granger.

Il tomba immédiatement sur elle, penché sur le canapé dans la position parfaite pour un levrette et agitant son jolie petit cul de manière séduisante dans les airs.

Merde.

Elle portait à nouveau un de ses jeans moldu très serré avec écrit Levis sur la poche, que les filles appelaient skinny car il vous moulait comme une seconde peau. Ils étaient certainement bien ajustés - et doux, il lui allait incroyablement bien, surtout agrémenter de bottes noirs à talons. Il lutta contre l'envie de frotter contre le tissu pour vérifier à quel point il était vraiment doux.

Elle était si proche et ses fesses irrésistiblement moulés juste sous son nez, il vit sa main se lever, apparemment sans même solliciter son consentement.

Remerde, il lui arrivait quoi la!

Il se sortit de nouveau de ses pensées coquines. Il avait vraiment besoin de se concentrer! C'était dans des moments comme celui-là, que Draco pouvait jurer que Granger essayait de le tourmenter!

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais au nom de Merlin, Granger?"

Elle sursauta, "Je ne trouve pas ma boucle d'oreille" Dit-elle depuis sa position courbée, ne prenant pas la peine de se tenir debout. "Je sais que je l'avait encore la nuit dernière. Aha!"

Elle se leva, apparemment triomphante, car elle enfilait rapidement les bijoux trouvés, avec un grand sourire.

"Il est temps, Malfoy," Elle sourit largement. "Si tu as fini de regarder mes fesses, nous avons du travail à faire!"

Sur ce, Granger était à la porte, laissant derrière lui un Draco légèrement pris au dépourvu. Il était vite après elle, cependant.

Il était un Malfoy, et pas facilement secoué et Granger et lui avaient vraiment du travail à faire.

Les étudiants faisant leur premier voyage à Pré-au-Lard mettraient immanquablement le chaos, comme une masse pur d'excitation et d'anxiété, Il a fallu des efforts considérables pour les trier correctement et revoir les règles.

"Étions-nous si désagréables en troisième année, Granger?" Draco grogna alors qu'ils marchaient en ville derrière les plus jeunes étudiants, les enfants l'énervait déjà. Il espérait qu'ils se fatigueraient rapidement, s'épuisant dans les magasins.

"Bien sûr que tu étais un troisième année désagréable, mais aussi première, deuxième, quatrième, cinquième…" Elle rit. "Je me souviens cependant que tu l'était particulièrement la troisième année."

"Tu es hilarante, Granger, vraiment, ha,ha" Grommela Draco. Mais il y avait une étincelle dans ses yeux. "Tu sais qu'ils vont faire des conneries pour la première sortie. Nous devrons probablement donner des retenues toute la journée."

"J'espère bien", Sourit Granger espiègle. "Nous devrions nous déplacer un peu, pour pouvoir en attraper beaucoup." Il adorait quand elle était sournoise comme ça.

"Excellent. Nous devrions nous promener, explorer les magasins et nous arrêter dans les Trois Balais pour une pinte."

"Ça ma l'air bien."

Draco s'amusait vraiment, tellement qu'au bout d'une heure, il se rappella qu'il fallait activité la phase trois.

Granger était vraiment une compagnie intéressant, les gens lui sourirent et lui faisant des signes en marchant dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, c'était comme se déplacer avec la reine des abeilles.

Draco était très connu bien sûr, mais les Malfoy n'étaient pas considérés comme des personnes particulièrement amicales, on ne souriaient pas et ne faisaient pas signe de la main, mais plutôt un hochement de la tête. Granger était si facilement abordable avec les gens et elle semblait connaître tout le monde. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans la plupart des magasins et avaient réprimé les étudiants pour leur comportement indiscipliné.

Finalement, ils se dirigèrent vers le magasin de blagues de Zonko, qui était maintenant la maison très colorée du deuxième emplacement de Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux.

"On pourrait aussi bien en finir avec ça," Dit Granger à l'extérieur du magasin, en redressant la tête, Draco était un peu confus.

"Je pensais que c'étaient tes amis, non?"

"Oh, bien sûr qu'ils le sont!" Ses sourcils se froncèrent. "Les Weasley sont comme une famille pour moi. Mais je sais juste que Fred et George vont avoir les meilleurs trucs là-dedans. En tant que préfet en chef, on ne me verra pas encourager les farces et des méfaits. Je ne pourrai donc pas obtenir quelque chose de bien! "

Draco se moqua de sa situation. Il ne s'y attendait pas, mais il aurait dû. Granger prenait ses responsabilités très au sérieux, et il venait juste de commencer à cerner son sens de l'humour subtil.

"Nous pouvons toujours dire aux gens que, en tant que préfets en chefs, nous devons être au courant des dernières invitations en matière de malveillance, afin que nous puissions les prévenir - bien sûr."

"Bien sûr", Elle sourit. "Et peut-être que je peux obtenir que Fred et George me réservent quelques choses pour plus tard - pour la recherche évidemment."

Draco n'avait jamais été un fan des Weasley, mais il appréciait le sens de l'humour des jumeaux tant qu'il ne le dirigeait pas contre lui. Ils étaient certainement bons pour avoir des problèmes, ce que Draco respectait, leur boutique était un rêve, un rêve de farceur chaotique et coloré.

"Oi! Hermione! Par ici!" L'un des jumeaux lui faisait signe, les bras grands ouverts.

"Merlin, Fred, la boutique est magnifique!" Granger se jeta dans les bras du grand roux. Il se demandait comment elle pouvait les distinguer. "Je suis tellement fière de vous les gars."

"Ça en jette, n'est-ce pas?" Le jumeau, Fred apparemment, sourit. Il inspecta l'espace et souffla en bombant le torse. Il avait le droit de se vanter, non seulement y il y avait beaucoup d'élèves qui naviguaient sur le site, mais ils semblaient également faire des affaires rapidement aux caisses.

"Te voilà enfin!" L'autre jumeau, George par élimination, est apparu de nulle part. Il arracha Granger des bras de son frère, la portant- PORTANT!- dans ses bras.

Draco n'appréciait pas particulièrement à quel point ces deux-là avaient l'air d'aimer toucher Granger. "Es-tu venu pour accepter mon offre alors?"

"Oh, George, laisse tomber ça" Rit-elle, toujours aussi fière de l'accomplissement de ses amis.

"Elle n'acceptera jamais ton offre, imbécile", S'incrusta Fred dans leur conversation, toujours souriant. "Si elle doit fuir avec quelqu'un, ça ne pourrai être que moi - le plus beau jumeau!"

"Tu es un idiot délirant," Rigola George. "Arrête d'essayer de gagner du temps avec ma fille."

"Vous êtes tous les deux ridicules", Sourit Granger alors qu'elle se tenait entre les jumeaux, enroulant ses bras autour de leur taille. "Si je devais m'enfuir avec un Weasley, ce serait Charlie. Les dompteurs de dragons sont méchamment sexy."

"Oh, tu n'a qu'un mot à dire et il t'enlèvera avec joie. Mais tu viens de nous blesser profondément !" S'exclamèrent les jumeaux de façon dramatique, ils avaient cette habitude horrible de finir la phrase de l'autre qu'il avait toujours détesté. Draco avait déjà perdu la trace de qui était qui. Les jumeaux arrêtèrent cependant de la tâtonner en bavant autour de Granger assez longtemps pour le remarquer.

"Ne regarde pas trop vite Missy, mais Malfoy nous regarde," Se moqua l'un d'eux.

Granger a juste ri.

"Je suis sûr que vous avez entendu dire que Draco était le préfet en chef avec moi cette année. Nous avons patrouillé toute la journée. Il a été un partenaire étonnamment excellent. Et je vous ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler Missy!" finit-elle menaçante, se qui le fit durcir et apparemment il n'était pas le seul.

Après quoi les jumeaux étudièrent Draco pendant un moment, digèrent suspicieusement ses mots. Draco ne s'offusqua pas qu'elle est partagé son excellence, c'était prévu, en adéquation avec la phase trois.

"Bien, bonne journée alors, mec", Lui dit finalement un jumeau. Il semblait que si Granger l'avait approuvé, ils ne chercheraient pas plus loin, comme leur plus jeune frère. "Jete un coup d'oeil dans le magasin et fais-nous savoir si tu as des questions, il y a des choses que nous ne pouvons pas exposer sur les étagères aujourd'hui, mais nous donnerons toujours un coup de main à un ami de Missy."

"Et dis-nous si tu veux quelque chose de la pièce du fond", Dit l'autre jumeau d'une voix calme. "C'est là que nous conservons les choses les plus intéressantes."

"Fred, George!" Granger piétinait son pied exaspéré. "Nous sommes les préfets en chefs! Ne le corrompez pas avec vos produits d'arrière-boutique!"

"Je pense qu'il est trop tard pour s'inquiéter de ma corruption, Granger, mais merci pour ton inquiétude," Draco lui fit un clin d'œil et sourit. "En plus, en tant que chefs, nous devons bien connaître les différents outils utilisés par les fabricants de farces. J'aimerais beaucoup voir ce qu'il y a dans la salle du fond."

Granger se contenta de rouler des yeux avant de se tourner vers les jumeaux, les menaçants du doigt comme un petit chaton en colère.

"Je vous jure tous les deux, si j'attrape un des plus jeunes élèves avec des objets de cette arrière-boutique, vous aurez tellement de problèmes."

"Oh, Missy - ne sois pas comme ça," Sourit un jumeau. "Sauf si je peux choisir la punition."

"Oh non, Fred," Granger croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine et six paires d'yeux on brillés devant le ranflement sensuel de sa poitrine charnue que le mouvement souleva, inconsciente du rétrécissement de l'espace dans les pantalons qu'elle venait de provoquer, elle continua en lui lança son meilleur regard de chef autoritaire, C'était un mélange d'émotions étranges pour les trois d'entre eux, à la fois excité et effrayé. "D'abord, je vais vous jeter un de mes sorts et ensuite.." Elle fit une pause et avanca doucement vers les deux jumeaux pendu à ses lèvres "Ensuite je vais chouette votre mère."

Draco vu les jumeaux pâlir à ses mots.

Les sorts de Granger ne faisaient pas rire, pas plus que Mrs Weasley quand elle était en colère. Ils ont immédiatement commencé à murmurer que Granger était dure, injuste et ils ne pouvaient pas attendre jusqu'à l'année prochaine quand elle ne serait plus préfète en chef. Elle les observa avec un avertissement dans les yeux, avant de se tourner vers le magasin et de noter ce que les étudiants achetaient.

"Alors à propos de cette arrière-boutique," Commença Draco, tirant les jumeaux de leur bouderie résultant de la réprimande et des menaces de Granger.

"Vien compagnon", Se redressa un jumeau. "Je t'emmène voir ça !"

Suivant: Draco déteste les jumeaux


	9. Chapitre 9

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par MissFantastic, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre Neuf

Draco suivit l'un des Weasley, Fred peut être, à travers une porte indescriptible vers l'arrière boutique. Il était curieux des produits de l'arrière-boutique trop dangereux et trop risqués pour la clientèle habituelle.

"Qui vient ici?"

"L'arrière-salle est réservée aux sorciers et aux sorcières qui ont atteint l'âge adulte et qui savent le demander," Répondit Fred en souriant. "Bien sûr, tout est parfaitement légal - enfin plus ou moins."

Draco examina les étagères de cette pièce plus petite et plus silencieuse à l'arrière.

Certains des produits semblaient similaires à ceux de l'avant, mais présentaient des différences significatives. Au lieu d'une Snackbox pour tirer au flan, c'était une Snackbox aphrodisiaque. Il y avait quelque chose comme les muffins qui agrandissait dix foix la langues, mais ce n'est pas la langue qui était agrandie. Draco remarqua que Fred souriait à son intérêt.

"Pas pour moi, bien sûr," Draco sourit. "Je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes dans ce département. Mais je pense que cela pourrait être le bon cadeau de Noël pour ton plus jeune frère."

"Hé, seulement nous sommes autorisés à nous moquer de Ron!" Le réprimanda "Fred" mais il manquait de crédibilité à cause de son rire.

"Pourquoi appel-tu Granger, Missy?" Demanda Draco, d'une manière qu'il espérait être nonchalante alors qu'il parcourait la zonne du regard. Il avait remarqué la lueur taquine dans les yeux des jumeaux quand ils utilisaient ce surnom. Cela, ajouté à son exaspération et à sa demande d'arrêter d'utiliser ce nom, avait rendu Draco assez curieux.

"Oh, nous n'avons pas inventé ça. C'était Krum," Sourit sournoisement Fred.

"Krum?"

"Il n'a jamais pu prononcer Hermione - c'est toujours sorti bizarrement ."

"Mais pourquoi Missy?"

"Et bien, Hermione a refusé de nous le dire, alors bien sûr, nous avons dû le découvrir. Un de nos compagnons a joué au Quidditch avec Krum et lui a demandé. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que Missy était l'abréviation de Mistress."

La main de Draco s'arrêta pour ramener le charme breveté rêve mouillé sur l'étagère. Il se tourna pour regarder Fred qui souriait, le sourcil levé en question.

"Je peux seulement imaginer ce que cela voudrait dire, bien sûr," Continua Fred. "Et ce que j'imagine, c'est que notre Hermione possède certaines compétences que Krum a appréciées. Non, Merlin le mec est accro. Ce n'est pas rare de voir des types aussi célèbres et prospères que celui-là jouir d'un peu de punition."

"Après avoir passé plus de temps avec Granger, je commence à voir qu'elle a des profondeurs que je n'avais pas envisagées."

Fred se moqua de la déclaration de Draco.

"C'est un doux euphémisme, mon pote."

"Est-ce qu'elle est restée longtemps avec Krum?" Demanda Draco, essayant encore une fois d'être nonchalant. Il a fait mine de continuer à naviguer et de se concentrer sur les produits vilains à vendre.

"Pas vraiment," Fred haussa les épaules, redressant les étagères, il reorganisait une exposition de jus de vérité, qui contenait juste assez de Veratiserum pour être vraiment amusant - mais pas assez pour enfreindre la loi. "Bien sûr ils sont sorties ensemble au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Mais ça ne semblait pas trop sérieux, pour elle en tous cas. Ce n'était pas exclusif du moins. Tu sembles terriblement intéressé par notre Missy, Malfoy."

Draco haussa les épaules et sourit, il était effectivement vraiment intéressé. Draco n'avait rien fait d'autre que penser à Granger et à son plan de se glisser dans ses cullotes affriolentes - Oui, elle avait oublié un sac de change un soir dans leurs salle commune, lorsqu'elle avait dormis la veille avec Weasley fille, il avait juste jeter un coup d'oeil rapide, pour étayer ses observations, il n'avait pas regretté, sa lingerie était... exquise et elle faisait un bonnet C, il n'était pas un pervers ou un fétichiste mais il n'avait pas put resiter à l'envi de s'offrir un tour de mains dessus - Donc il était obsédé par elle depuis deux mois, depuis le train pour Poudlard au début du trimestre. Mais Fred n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça.

"Elle est un peu différente de ce que j'avais anticipé," Fut tout ce que Draco avait à dire. Fred le regardait, les bras croisés sur son torse, comme si il l'évaluait.

"Si Ron était là, il te menacerait de rester loin d'elle," Sourit Fred.

"Et toi non?"

"Oh non, Hermione peut choisir elle-même les personnes avec qui elle veut passer du temps et franchement il faudrait être fou pour jouer avec elle, si tu pensait Voldemort dangereux c'est du petit lait à côté d'elle, n'importe quel idiot le sais. Je vais juste te menacer d'horribles et douloureuses conséquences si tu lui fais du mal et je pense qu'il inutile de préciser que nous sommes nombreux à prendre son bonheur très au sérieux."

Le large sourire de Fred avait pris un bord résolument dangereux. "Mais je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de le faire. Hermione est plus que capable de gérer tous ça. Je viendrais juste pour te gâcher davantage, après qu'elle en ait fini avec toi, et crois moi quand je dit que je n'ai vraiment aucun problème à te donner un coup de pied pendant que tu as terre. N'oublie jamais qu'elle a beaucoup de gens qui la couvriront si besoin en un battement de coeur. "

"Est-ce que c'est tous ?"

"Je suis sûr que je peux en proposer plus pour plus tard si tu veux." Le sourire de Fred reprenait son style de jeu plus habituel.

Draco roula des yeux, mais il devait avouer que c'est effrayant car il ne doutait pas une seule seconde sur le sérieux de la menace.

"Draco," Appela Granger de l'autre côté de la porte. Draco se tourna vers elle mais Fred attrapa son bras en souriant.

"Si tu le veux, tu devras venir le chercher dans l'arrière-salle coquine," Appela Fred d'une voix chantante. Draco l'en entendit marmonner de l'autre côté de la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre.

"Là", Granger se tenait dans l'entrée, les bras croisés avec défi, mais Draco remarqua l'étincelle dans ses yeux et durci une fois de plus.

Merde. C'était donc le mots du jour.

"Je suis dans ta chambre des cochonneries. Heureux maintenant, Fred?"

"Tu sais ce qui pourrait me rendre heureux, ma sorcière salace? Juste toi."

Fred lâcha le bras de Draco pour aller soulever Granger et la faire tourner dans la pièce proprement dite, pas seulement dans l'entrée. Draco ne put arrêter la lueur possessive sur son visage. Il n'aimait certainement pas la façon dont les jumeaux Weasley la touchaient si librement.

Granger était à lui! Bordel!

"Si vous avez fini de malmener la préfète en chef, nous avons des rondes à terminer." Draco visait un ton impérieux, nonchalant, mais n'arrivait pas à le gérer, la mâchoire serrée et sortie en grognement.

"Il a raison, Fred. On ferait mieux d'y aller," Soupira Granger. Draco avait un air renfrogné et ses poings crispés involontairement, Granger enroula ses bras autour du cou de Weasley... QUI LA PORTAIT TOUJOURS, PUTAIN!

"En plus, tu sais que je ne pourrai jamais choisir entre toi et George, alors nous pouvons aussi bien en parler comme d'une cause perdue."

"Ah, mais Missy, tu n'as pas besoin de choisir entre nous," Sourit Fred. "Nous savons partager."

Draco était sûr qu'il allait craquer une dent tellement il serrait la mâchoire. Et pour couronner le tous Granger rougissait!

PERSONNE D'AUTRE N'ÉTAIT CENSÉ PROVOQUER CETTE COULEUR DÉLICIEUSE À PARS LUI!

"Hmm. Je n'y avais pas pensé auparavant," Finit par dire Granger mutine. "C'est certainement tentant, mais aujourd'hui, je dois finir de patrouiller avec Draco." Elle se tortillia pour redescendre.

Fred jeta sa tête en arrière en riant bruyamment. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil provocateur à Draco avant de ramener la petite Granger plus serré dans ses bras, attrapant ses cuisses pour qu'elle lui entoure les Hanches et retourna comme ça dans la partie principale du magasin.

LE PUTAIN DE BATARD.

Il se demandait si une malédiction impardonnable pouvais fonctionner sans mot ni baguette, s'il pensait suffisant fort ça pourrait marcher. Le rouquin n'avait pas semblé dissuadée par le regard meurtrier sur le visage de Draco, alors qu'il emmenait Granger loin de lui comme si elle ne pesait rien.

"Eh toi! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici?" Draco vit un Ron Weasley renfrogné se diriger vers lui.

"Je regarde juste la proposition indécente que vient de faire à Granger ton grand frère, là-bas" Grogna sombrement Draco. "C'est vraiment indécent et dérangeant, surtout le fait qu'ils propose de la partager."

"Ils ont dit quoi?"

Draco regarda Ron remarquer enfin que son frère, Fred, tenait Granger dans ses bras à travers la pièce. Draco vit le regard renfrogné de Weasel se creusait nettement. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à être dérangé par les attentions de Fred.

Les deux garçons regardèrent Fred poser Granger sur le comptoir et se pencher vers elle pour qu'il soit placé entre ces cuisses glorieuses. Sa proximité lui permit de pouvoir appeler George, qui était de l'autre côté du comptoir. Fred, cependant, ne fit aucun geste pour se retirer lorsque George s'approcha.

Les jumeaux avaient la tête acollé et discutaient doucement pour que seul Granger puisse entendre. Leur discussion a malheureusement laissé Granger prise en sandwich entre les deux.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de grogner bruyamment en sentant la rage s'accroître sur son visage, et il devinait le sujet de la conversation.

Quand il vit Granger se pencher en arrière, presque imperceptiblement dans le torse de George, et la main de Fred se déplacer légèrement plus haut sur sa cuisse, Draco su qu'il ne pouvait être tenu responsable de ses actes car il allait à coup sûr tout casser. Ils devait rapidement les éloigner de SA SORCIÈRE !

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites au nom de Merlin!?"

Draco était surpris que le cri de colère ne vienne pas de lui.

Il tourna la tête pour voir le plus jeune Weasley mâle regarder le ménage à trois, avec un regard mortel qui rivalisait avec le sien. Draco le vit se précipiter vers le trio sur le comptoir du magasin. Il réalisa à ce moment qu'il ressentait une sorte de parenté avec Ron et secoua la tête avec dégoût. Avoir de empathie avec la belette? Granger faisait vraiment un foutoir monumentale dans sa tête.

"Oh, Ron! Tous vas bien pour toi?" Demanda l'un des jumeaux amoureux, essayant de jouer l'innocence. Ils perdèrent rapidement leur place en tant que Weasley les moins détestés de Draco.

"Viens, Hermione," Ron attrapa la sorcière par la taille et la porta loin d'eux avant de la poser délicatement sur ses pieds.

Putain, c'était quoi leurs problèmes avec cette famille à la porter sans arrêt! Elle avait des jambes et des pieds parfaitement fonctionel!

Ignorant ses frères, la belette se tourna vers Granger. "Je t'accompagnerai jusqu'aux Trois Balais, loin de ses vicieux."

"Et Draco," Granger prit le bras de Weasel pour l'arrêter dans sa lancé. Il leva les yeux au ciel de devoir l'inclure dans leurs projets, mais semblait plus intéressé de l'éloigner de ses frères.

Draco était certainement d'accord et massacrait les jumeaux libidineux avec son pire regard de Malfoy. Il n'apprécia pas les sourires identiques lancés sur son chemin.

"Tu sais où nous trouver, Missy", Appela l'un des jumeaux insupportable alors que Draco partait avec Granger et la Belette.

"Qu'est-ce que ces deux-là te voulaient ?" Demanda Ron, alors qu'ils marchaient dans la rue, toujours manifestement perturbée. Draco était content d'avoir eu le temps de se calmer en silence pendant la promenade et de laisser Weasel parler de l'incident. "Ont-ils eux un comportement inappropriés? Est-ce qu'ils sont venus te voir?"

"Oh, Ron, ne sois pas stupide. Tu sais que les jumeaux aiment plaisanter," Granger fit un signe de la main avec dédain et Draco essaya de réprimer un grognement.

"Ca n'avait pas l'air très drôle" Grommela Ron. Draco remercia silencieusement Merlin pour la présence de Weasel, il disait tout ce que Draco pensait.

"Tes réaction incendiaires incite les jumeaux à aller plus loin", A déclaré Granger. "Tu sais comment ils sont. Oublions-les et allons aux Trois Balais. C'est l'un des rares endroits où nous n'avons pas encore fait de patrouille. Et je pourrais prendre un verre."

"Toi et moi," Murmura Draco, trouvant finalement sa voix. Granger le regardait du coin de l'œil, il avait l'impression d'être à l'étude et il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il aimait la sensation. Le trio entra dans le pub bondé et commença à scruter la salle, il supposait que Granger était en mode préfet en chef et cherchait des ennuis, mais elle cherchait juste une table.

"Missy! Missy!" Draco enregistra une voix grave dans la pièce, Les jumeaux ont appelé Granger Missy, mais ils les avaient laissés dans leur magasin.

"Oh, merde!" S'exclama Weasel alors que Granger se tendait à côté de Draco. Il suivit leur regard pour se poser sur Viktor Krum, le célèbre chercheur bulgare se dirigeait droit vers eux avec les yeux braqué sur Granger.

Merlin, pas encore !

Suivant - Draco fait une faveur


	10. Chapitre 10

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par MissFantastic, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre dix

"Missy! J'espérais te voir!" Draco pouvait à peine cligner des yeux avant que le costaud Bulgare ne soit sur eux.

Que se passait-il? Sa journée avec Granger avait si bien commencé et il se sentait confiant dans le fait que la phase trois de son plan se concrétisait. Mais ensuite, ces maudits jumeaux Weasley ont empiété de façon flagrante sur sa sorcière. Et maintenant son ex-petit ami, était ici à Pré-au-Lard de tous les endroits!

Draco regardait Granger.

Elle semblait avoir gelé, un sourire trop large collé anormalement à son visage. Alors que Krum essayait de ramasser la petite brune, son bras craqua douloureusement au niveau de l'épaule. C'est à ce moment-là que Draco remarqua la prise mortel de Weasel autour de son poignet. Granger émit un petit cri de douleur.

Draco n'aimait pas du tout entendre ce son et entra dans la situation sans réfléchir. Il se glissa rapidement entre sa sorcière et le costaud joueur de Quidditch, tout en plongeant sa baguette dans la cage thoracique de Weasel. Draco n'était pas aussi ouvertement musclé que le Bulgare, mais il était maintenant plus grand, il était donc facile de le repousser en arrière. Et après un coup dur avec sa baguette, Weasel tremblait de douleur à deux pas de Granger.

"D'accord, messieurs," Dit Draco. Même si son ton était calme et évoquait un sentiment d'ennui, Draco était tendu et bouillonnant à l'intérieur. "Donnons de l'air à la dame."

Au moins, Weasel avait la décence de paraître confuse, mais Krum avait juste l'air confus.

"Mais je vant Missy." Krum n'était pas le sorcier le plus intelligent du monde. Ne voulons-nous pas tous Missy, pensa Draco. Il ne pouvait pas cacher son sourire.

"Hey!" Granger semblait assez indigné de l'attitude de l'homme des cavernes de Krum. Le sourire de Draco s'intensifia un peu plus .

"Pourquoi ne pas nous asseoir et boire un verre?" Draco inclina la tête vers une table vide. "Nous pouvons tous nous calmer."

Krum mena la charge et Draco se retint un moment, bloquant Granger derrière lui et laissant la Belette suivre le Bulgare.

"Merci Draco" Murmura Hermione.

Il lui fallut un moment pour enregistrer ses mots, car elle s'était collée à son dos, empêchant les autres d'entendre. Peu importe la raison, ses seins étaient fermement pressés contre lui et il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Et bien sûr il durci de nouveaux pour la troisième fois de la journée.

Ça devenait gênant.

Draco secoua la tête. Il avait besoin de se concentrer! Il y avait trop de joueurs sournois sur ce terrain, tous essayant de marquer le but qui était le sien. Il devait avoir son esprit clair. Draco prit la petite main de Granger et la glissa dans le creux de son bras.

"Heureux d'être utile." Draco sourit en la conduisant à la table. Il essayait de trouver un moyen de fuir le Bulgare, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Draco voulait marquer son territoire, mais la phase trois n'incluait rien de sexuel.

Il s'assura que Granger soit assis à côté de lui, même si le Bulgare se retrouvait de l'autre côté. Draco posa également son bras nonchalamment sur le dossier de sa chaise, essayant de paraître ennuyé.

Weasel le regarda avec un air renfrogné, mais l'essentiel de sa colère était clairement dirigée vers l'ex-petit ami à la table. Hermione les ignora tous et appela un serveur pour leur apporter des boissons.

"Alors Krum, qu'est-ce qui t'amène en ville?" Demanda Draco avec désinvolture, en sirotant sa bière au beurre.

"Joe viens vrrir ma Missy," Répondit-il en regardant Granger avec adoration. Draco trouvait ça pathétique. Granger n'irait pas vers un mec qu'elle pouvait mener à la baguette. Sa sorcière avait besoin de quelqu'un avec une colonne vertébrale, quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas peur de se disputer avec elle, de la défier.

"Viktor, pourquoi n'as-tu pas d'abord chouette?" Granger souffla.

Draco sourit dans sa bière, essayant de ne pas montrer son ravissement. "J'ai reçu ton hibou l'autre jour et tu n'as pas mentionné venir en ville!"

"J'ai voulu te surprendrrre," Fit Bitor. Il passa sa main sous la table et la posa sur le genou de Granger, ce que Draco n'apprécia définitivement pas. "Nous sommes prrroches pourrr le match. Si tu as la temps de visiterrr, je peux trrrrouver la place ici."

"Et bien, elle n'a pas le temps," Insista Weasel, son visage devenant rouge. "Nous devons bientôt retourner à l'école."

"Ron a raison, nous devons bientôt rentrer. Ron, veux-tu me rendre un énorme service et obtenir un bol de ces collations que nous aimons tant de Madame Rosemerta au bar, avant que nous partions?" Demanda gentiment Hermione, comme si elle n'essayait pas de se débarrasser de la Belette. Draco savait qu'elle le faisait et espérait que lui non plus ne serait pas envoyé faire une course - pas qu'il y aille.

Les Malfoys n'allaient et n'apportaient rien pour personne, du moins, pas ce Malfoy.

Weasel hocha la tête et se leva. Dès qu'il fut parti, Granger alluma le Bulgare.

"C'est ridicule, Viktor!" Elle siffla. "Tu fait en sorte qu'il soit très difficile de rester amis quand tu fait des choses comme celle-ci. Tu dois cesser d'essayer de nous remettre ensemble. Ron avait raison, nous n'avons que peu de temps à Pré-au-lard. Que pensais-tu qu'il se passerait? Nous pourrions monter à l'étage pour un coups vite fait ? "

"Ne sois pas fâchée, Missy" Pleura Krum. Draco luttait contre l'envie d'être malade. "Tu ma manques. Je te vante de rrrretourrr."

"Je te l'ai dit, nous ne fonctinons pas en couple" Soupira Granger.

De toute évidence, ils avaient déjà examiné ça auparavant. Draco savait d'expérience que Granger détestait ça quand les gens l'ignoraient et qu'elle devait répéter les choses. "Et tu n'es pas très discret! Tu n'a pas changé du tout."

Granger enleva la main de la Bulgare de son genou et la lui rendit, ce que Draco applaudit silencieusement. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de maintenir son masque d'indifférence à cette table.

"Vat? Il y a quelqu'un d'autre?" Krum ressemblait à un enfant gâté qui a perdu un jouet. Draco pensait qu'il allait avoir une crise de colère qui le rendait joyeux. "Je pas entendu parrrler de toi avec quelqu'un d'autrrre."

"Si j'étais avec quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait le bon sens de ne pas montrer notre relation en public" A rétorqué Granger.

Draco assemblait tous les morceaux pendant que les deux parlaient. Krum avait définitivement voulu conserver sa relation avec Granger, mais le Bulgare moins brillant que lui se vantait probablement d'avoir la Princesse Gryffondor pour lui tous seul. Granger n'accepterait pas ce genre de chose, Draco en était certain.

"Je suis sûr qu'il aurait le bon sens pour ça" Tira Draco, arquant son front à Krum. "Surtout si cela signifiait qu'il pourrait continuer à avoir ses ... bonnes grâces."

Draco décida de jouer et passa son doigt sur l'épaule de Granger, son bras étant déjà drapé sur le dossier de sa chaise. De son autre main, il tira sa chaise un peu plus près d'elle. Puis il repoussa une boucle de son visage.

C'était un pari à double tranchant. Krum pourrait ne pas comprendre ses allusions, le sorcier s'était déjà révélé assez épais, et Granger pourrait refuser de laisser entendre qu'ils étaient plus que des amis. Si cela fonctionnait bien, ça renforcerait son rôle d'ami utile tout en semant les graines de la phase quatre.

Ce genres d'opportunités n'arrivaient pas tous les jours. Quel genre de Serpentard serait-il s'il n'en profitait pas?

Draco fixa le regard du Bulgare jusqu'à ce qu'il voie les yeux de l'autre sorcier s'élargir de compréhension.

"Tu maintenant à ce Malfffoy," Déclara Krum, regardant Granger pour confirmation.

"Draco est préfet en chef cette année," Répondit-elle après un moment, l'air un peu en conflit. Draco ne savait pas si elle était une mauvaise menteuse ou juste opposée moralement au mensonge.

"Nous partageons donc un dortoir", Ajouta Draco, avec une lueur flagrante lubrique. Si ce subterfuge devait fonctionner, il aurait fait le gros du travail. "Granger ici est une charmante ...compagnie. Mais tu le sais bien."

Avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse répondre, Weasel revint avec les collations. Potter et Weasley fille les suivaient juste derrière lui. Ils ont trouvé des chaises et se sont assis à la table.

Draco pensa que la Weaselette avait levé un sourcil à la vue de son bras sur la chaise de Granger, mais elle ne dit rien.

Granger sembla soulagé que le sujet précédent ait été abandonné. La conversation a rapidement porté sur les changements à Pré-au-lard, les achats effectués ce jour-là et la mise au courant de nouvelles choses à Poudlard pour Krum .

"Nous ferions mieux de bouger, Granger." Draco interrompit finalement les festivités amoureuse des Gryffondors. Il avait eu sa bière au beurre et ne souhaitait pas s'asseoir avec trois magiciens éblouissants de conneries, Krum, Weasel et -même si il était finalement plus supportable- Potter sans enrichissement en liquide alcoolisés ."Nous devons rassembler les troisièmes années errants."

"Tu as raison Draco" Acquiesça Granger.

Elle se leva de la table, provoquant ainsi la levée de Krum et de la Belette. Ils l'ont tous deux regardé avec des yeux de chiots perdu.

Draco leur sourit, faisant un clin d'œil à Krum pour faire bonne mesure.

"Je t'enverrai une lettre" Dit Krum à Granger, avant de regarder Draco avec une haine non dissimulé. Ça ne fit que renforcer l'envi de Draco pour elle et de rire tout haut.

"C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir, Viktor," Acquiesça Granger.

Draco roula des yeux. Elle était si douce, une vraie Gryffondors. Pas étonnant que Krum ait pensé qu'il pourrait la récupérer, ellle était trop gentille. "Je suis content que nous puissions être amis."

Draco sourit au dernier commentaire de Granger.

Aucun sorcier ne veut être simplement ami avec une sorcière qu'il espère baiser. Draco devait se protéger contre ça lui-même, il n'avait pas vraiment de sorcières avec qui il était juste amis, et il n'allait certainement pas commencer avec Granger.

"Je vous verrai probablement tous au dîner" Granger fit un signe de la main au reste du groupe alors qu'elle suivait Draco hors de la taverne.

Suivant: le cerveau de Draco se brise


	11. Chapitre 11

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par MissFantastic, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre Onze

Les troisièmes années étaient tout aussi indisciplinées au retour qu'ils l'avaient été à l'aller.

Ils ont dû arrêter deux disputes houleuses et confisquer quelques objets de contrebandes. Draco grogna et distribua librement les détentions à quiconque qui sortaient de la ligne - enfin, sa ligne. Il était lancée.

Il remarqua que Granger n'essayait pas de l'arrêter, ce qui était inhabituel. Elle semblait être elle-même en colère, il se demandait si c'étaient les enfants agaçants qui l'avaient atteinte, ou , plus probablement, ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.

Finalement, ils revinrent au château - tous les étudiants les plus jeunes étaient rentrer en un seul morceau et deux seulement avaient été envoyé à l'aile de l'hôpital pour que Pomfrey les rafraîchissent. L'un avait mangé des bonbons blagues qui le viraient au bleu et l'autre avait essayé de montrer ses nouvelles capacités avec un sortilège de lévitation, malheureusement, les capacités de ce garçon étaient meilleures dans sa tête, et il avait maintenant besoin que son bras soit réparé après être tomber sur le sol de pierre.

Granger n'avait même pas grondé Draco lorsqu'il avait ricané devant la situation difficile de l'enfant, ce qui était - encore une fois - très inhabituel.

Il marchait avec Granger vers leur dortoir en silence. Il se demanda exactement quelle partie de la journée l'avait mise mal à l'aise.

Elle a dit le mot de passe pour les laisser passer à travers le portrait, puis est entrée à l'intérieur pour, après avoir retiré sont mentaux, se laisser tomber sur le canapé en poussant un long soupir puis enleva ses chaussures pour se mettre à l'aise. Draco était épuisé, alors il supposait qu'elle devait l'être aussi.

"Pour le prochain week-end à Pré-au-Lard, nous ferons patrouiller les préfets pour pourchasser ces petits délinquants," Soupira Draco, assis à côté de Granger.

"Quoi? Oh, oui. Absolument" Granger hocha la tête, ne prêtant manifestement pas attention à lui.

Draco détestait ça quand les gens ne faisaient pas attention à lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui tord ta culotte?" Draco soupira légèrement. "Tu es énervé à-propos de ce que j'ai dit à Krum?"

"Oui et non" Soupira Granger.

"Eh bien, ça clarifie les choses" Draco roula des yeux.

Puis Granger se redressa du canapé pour le regarder. Elle s'appuyait contre l'accoudoir et posa ses jambes sur les coussins. Si elle redressait ses jambes, elles seraient sur les genoux de Draco - une perspective qui ne le dérangeait pas du tout.

"Viktor est mon ami. Je n'aime pas mentir à mes amis" Souffla Granger.

"Tu n'as pas menti et moi non plus" Fit remarquer Draco. En tant que Serpentard, il était très habile à la fois dans les fausses insinuations et dans le mensonge. "J'ai fait plusieurs déclarations et je l'ai laissé se faire ses propres idées. Tu n'as pas corrigé sa perception erronée, c'est tout."

"Peu importe, ça m'a été utile de ta part de tromper Viktor. Cela fait partie de ce qui 'tord mes culottes ' Comme tu le dis" Soupira-t-elle.

"Tu es fâché que j'ai été utile?" Draco commençait à être exaspéré, il ne comprenait pas cette étrange sorcière. Il était très irrité par le fait qu'il essayait réellement de la comprendre et ne l'avait pas encore réussi.

Il faisait rarement autant d'efforts, certainement pas pour une sorcière qu'il essayait de baiser.

"Non!" Granger s'est défendu. Draco la fixa juste, ne voulant rien dire de plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à s'expliquer. Il arqua son sourcil, attendant, finalement, elle a recommencé à parler.

"C'est difficile à expliquer. Je souhaiterais ne pas avoir à me donner autant de mal pour dissuader Viktor. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas simplement accepter d'être amis maintenant? Une autre partie de moi souhaite aussi qu'il soit différent, comme ça j'aurais pu accepter son offre. "

"Krum est un joueur de Quidditch professionnel riche et reconnu dans le monde entier, que certaines personnes considèrent comme attrayant - d'une manière assez idiote. Je ne le comprend pas, personnellement. Que veux-tu de plus?"

Il espérait avoir un aperçu de ce qu'elle voulait chez un sorcier qui pourrait l'aider lorsqu'il parvindra à la phase quatre. Il venait juste de commencer la phase trois, alors il y avait encore du chemin à faire. Un bon stratège, cependant, regardait toujours plus loin.

"Tous ce que tu viens de citer son parfaitement secondaire pour moi. Viktor n'est pas très brillant parfois et il n'a jamais compris à quel point j'accorde de la valeur à ma vie privée. J'ai déjà plus de publicité que je ne le voudrais, étant la meilleur ami d'Harry et en faisant partie de ceux qui ont aidé à vaincre Voldemort. Est-ce trop demander que mes relations personnelles ne soit pas éclaboussées dans les tabloïds? "

Maintenant, Granger commençait à s'énerver. "Puisque nous sommes tous les deux célèbres à notre manière, Viktor et moi-même ne pourrions pas être ensemble sans être littéralement traqués. La seule façon dont cela aurait pu fonctionner aurait été que nous soyons très intelligents et discrets. Pense-tu que de venir à Pré-au-Lard le premier week-end de relâche qui est toujours plein de monde, est discret? "

"Non" Draco devina. Il était un peu distrait par l'intensité de ses yeux, par la façon dont sa poitrine se soulevait légèrement et par la couleur de ses joues. Putain qu'elle était belle quand elle parlait avec passion comme ça. Néanmoins, il réussissait à comprendre l'essentiel de son argumentation, Krum était un con, Il l'a accepté, sans réserve.

"Bien sûr que non!" Granger continua. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'attendait que je fasse? Courir à l'étage avec lui au milieu de la journée, devant tout le monde, pour un moments vite fait? C'est ridicule. Parfois, je pense qu'il ne m'a jamais compris du tout."

"Quel idiot." Draco était parfaitement heureux de contribuer au dénigrement de Krum. Si elle voulait dire à quel point Weasel était pathétique ou à quel point ces jumeaux Weasley étaient répugnant, Draco serait ravi de la soutenir également dans la conversations.

"Malheureusement, je regrette qu'il na pas su jouer mieux, alors j'aurais pu enfin avoir de l'action." Granger laissa échapper un soupir dramatique et rejeta la tête en arrière, se qui fit bouger ses seins.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent et il se figea. Granger parlait-elle de sexe? Plus précisément, parlait-elle de frustration sexuelle?

"Je commence à devenir un peu tendu. Cela fait bien plus de deux mois! Si Viktor était plus intelligent, il aurait pu me donner un rendez-vous la nuit et je me serais arrangé pour quitter le château. Nous aurions pu nous amusés un peu et puis nous nous serions séparés satisfaits. Mais non! Viktor ne connaît pas le sens du mot discret. "

Granger enleva le pull qu'elle portait.

Son coup de gueule, ainsi que le feu dans le foyer lui donnaient chaud. Elle parlait de sexe et se déshabillait, il était bouche bée. Granger voulait un peu de plaisir et s'amuser!

Il pourrait lui donner tellement de plaisir qu'elle ne pourrait pas marcher après !

La voix intérieure de Draco lui cria de dire quelque chose de chaud, de suave, mais il n'avait préparé que la phase trois aujourd'hui, pas la phase quatre! Il avait tout un discours convaincant sur la façon dont ils pourraient être mutuellement bénéfiques l'un pour l'autre, qui le démangeait pour ainsi dire.

Il ne s'était même pas renseigné pour s'assurer qu'elle ne ressentait pas déjà de l'envi! Il allait intensifier son desir pour la rendre folle, pour augmenter la tension sexuelle, dans la troisième phase. Il n'avait pas pris en compte le fait qu'elle était déjà sous tension, elle avait déjà un feu qu'il fallait éteindre.

"Pourquoi ne pas te taper quelqu'un d'autre?" Il a lâché.

QUOI!? IL AVAIT DIT QUOI!!?

Pourquoi son cerveau ne pouvait-il pas travailler assez rapidement pour traiter la situation? C'était un type intelligent pourtant, préfet en chef même! Et il était un Serpentard.

Profiter des situations qui se présentent, c'étaient leur spécialité! Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

Ne te tape pas quelqu'un d'autre, seulement lui! Couche avec moi !

"J'y ai pensé," Répondit Granger, se tournant vers le canapé pour lui faire face. Elle portait une fine chemise blanche sous ce pull. Elle était bien tendue sur ses seins et il pouvait voir le contour de son soutien-gorge, qui était rouge.

ROUGE GRYFFONDOR!!

Draco se sentait durcir à en être douloureux. "Les jeunes ne m'intéressent pas, alors ça laisse juste notre année ou un non-étudiant. Le seul professeur potable était Snape, et il est en congé sabbatique pour voyager. Peut-être que je suis étrange à ce sujet, mais en tant que préfet en chef, je me sens investi du rôle de modèle. Je ne veux pas attirer l'attention sur ma vie sexuelle. J'ai aussi une position de pouvoir. Je ne veux pas que quiconque pense pouvoir se permettre quelque chose ou obtenir un traitement préférentiel parce qu'ils bousculent la préfete en chef. "

Granger semblait pensive et fixa le feu pendant un moment. Draco ne pouvait penser à une bonne chose à dire, c'était comme si son cerveau était surchargé, alors il avait décidé de partir en vacances.

Il ne pouvait que regarder ces jolis seins, imaginant à quoi ils ressemblaient nus.

Elle tourna son regard vers lui, le regardant maintenant pensivement. Draco pouvait pratiquement voir les roues tourner dans sa tête, sa propre tête lui donnait l'impression d'être bourrée de coton.

Tout le sang dans son corps semblait être allé directement à son aine. Il avait probablement l'air aussi vacant que Crabbe ou Goyle. Il essayait de se concentrer, au lieu de faire sa meilleure imitation d'une quatrième année vierge qui ne savait pas quoi faire avec une sorcière.

Granger passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, les mouillant, ça ne l'a pas aidé à se concentrer.

Il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte qu'elle parlait encore.

"Donc, ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de quelqu'un de notre année, qui sait garder les choses pour lui-même et qui a la même autorité que la préfète en chef." Draco déglutit difficilement et acquiesça bêtement. Elle était assise alors qu'elle parlait, puis elle était agenouillée à côté de lui sur le canapé.

Ses yeux chauds de couleur whisky le traversèrent.

"Il devrait aussi être intelligent et agréable à regarder. Il devrait être en forme et endurant, peut-être un athlète - comme un joueur de Quidditch."

Draco acquiesça bêtement à nouveau. Il pouvait voir sa chemise d'en bas maintenant. Son soutien-gorge rouge vif était également en dentelle atrocement sexy.

Sa bouche était sèche et ses paumes moites.

"Il devrait être quelqu'un avec qui je m'entends bien, au moins la plupart du temps. Et ce serait bien s'il savait se débrouiller avec une sorcière."

Granger s'était penché presque imperceptiblement. Draco pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps.;Il pouvait sentir le léger parfum qu'elle portait, fruité et sensuel.

Elle passa un doigt sur son bras. Draco essaya de réprimer un frisson, mais échoua complètement. Toutes ses facultés semblaient l'avoir abandonné.

La voix intérieure de Draco n'avait même pas les mots pour lui crier dessus pour être un puceau pathétique, qui était à quelques secondes de venir dans son pantalon, juste au plus léger des toucher.

"Ce serait pratique s'il était à proximité, donc il y aurait moins de risque de se faire prendre en train de se faufiler dans les couloirs la nuit, encore que les couloirs la nuit ça peut être drôle."

Draco était gelé. Elle resemblait à une demone angélique du sexe tous droit sortie de ses fantasme.

ET PUTAIN IL ÉTAIT GELÉ!

Tandis qu'elle parlait, elle se penchait encore plus près de lui. C'était comme s'il était sous une combinaison d'un Petrificus Totalus et d'un Confundus. Ni son cerveau ni son corps ne fonctionnaient correctement.

Ses seins doux et pulpeux effleuraient légèrement son bras. Et son cerveau narrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que ça. Quand il sentit son souffle chaud sur son oreille, ce fut tout ce à quoi il put penser.

"Je me demande où je pourrais trouver quelqu'un comme ça." Sa bouche était à quelques centimètres de son oreille, son corps effleurant le sien. Sa voix était basse et sensuel, dégoulinante de sexe.

La bite de Draco se contractait dans son pantalon, quelques instants avant d'exploser.

"As-tu des idées, Draco?"

Doux Merlin, sa main était sur sa cuisse, juste au-dessus de son genou. Si elle glissait sa main vers le haut, elle pourrait toucher sa queue rigide comme la pierre. Il avait tellement envie de la baiser, juste s'enfouir au plus profond de son corps chaud.

Attendez.

Granger lui avait posé une question, n'est-ce pas? Avait-il des idées, des idées sur qui elle pouvait baiser?

Putain, oui! Lui!

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. À ce stade, il voulait juste dire n'importe quoi- même pas quelque chose de lisse et de suave - n'importe quoi pour l'avoir! Il avait besoin de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Puis sa main glissa un peu, très peu, sur sa cuisse et un gémissement étranglé sortit de sa bouche ouverte.

Draco ferma la bouche.

Un gémissement? C'était Draco le putain d'héritier Malefoy! Qu'est-ce que cette sorcière lui faisait?

"C'est dommage" Soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant. Où allait-elle? Sa chaleur, son odeur, sa main, SES SEINS - ils partaient.

C'était mal! Ça allait dans la mauvaise direction. Elle déplia ses jambes sous elle et se leva.

Elle s'éloignait!

"Je pensais qu'un type intelligent, comme toi, aurait une suggestion pour moi."

Suivant: Draco est un homme d'action!...n'est-ce pas ?


	12. Chapitre 12

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par MissFantastic, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre douze

Les toiles d'araignées dans le cerveau de Draco s'effaçaient. Granger lui faisait des avances.

Elle a sauté la phase trois et était allée directement aux phases quatre et cinq - sans lui! Elle était resté assise contre lui, murmurant à son oreille, et il n'a rien fait!

Draco regarda son cul en forme de cœur alors qu'elle marchait vers sa chambre.

Elle le regarda par dessus son épaule. Il devait être une vision - un imbécile à la mâchoire relâchée mélangé avec un homme qui fait rage, très clairement visible sous son pantalon. Puis elle lui a fait un clin d'œil! Elle lui a sourit et fait un clin d'œil avant de se retourner pour aller vers sa chambre.

Le temps semblait ralentir pour Draco.

Je baise le plan! Je baise la phase Trois. Non attends. Je baise Granger! Il allait baiser Granger! Il allait faire travailler ses jambes à nouveau et se lever de ce putain de canapé. Et il allait l'avoir, maintenant!

MAINTENANT ! Draco se criait dessus.

Granger n'était pas allé très loin et Draco la rejoignit en quelques pas de ses longues jambes. Il la saisit par la taille et la plaqua contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte de sa chambre, puis pressa son corps contre le sien.

"J'ai la suggestion parfaite pour toi," Râla-t-il, sa voix enrouée de luxure.

Draco posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant qu'elle puisse répondre. Elle avait parlé, avait fait tous les mouvements.

Il était temps pour elle de voir qu'il était un sorcier d'action!

Elle sembla un peu prise au dépourvu mais l'embrassa bientôt avec le même ferveur. Ses lèvres étaient douces mais fermes. Ils se séparèrent légèrement et Draco glissa sa langue le long de l'ouverture. Granger gémit et le serra un peu plus.

Voilà, c'était plus comme ça.

Draco posa ses mains sur son cul et attrapant ses globes parfaits. Il la souleva, la pressant toujours contre le mur pour qu'il n'ait pas à se baisser pour l'embrasser. Elle entoura ses jambes vêtues de denim autour de sa taille et l'érection de Draco était au ras de son centre. Il se balança en avant, pressant sa bite maintenant palpitante sur elle.

Granger haleta et enfonça ses doigts dans ses épaules alors que Draco continuait de l'embrasser.

Elle avait une petite bouche fantastique.

Sa langue caressait et poussait contre la sienne, le rendant ivre. Il a glissé une main de son cul et il a remonté sa taille menue vers ces seins plantureux qui l'avaient provoqué. Il en prit un à pleine main avant de passer son pouce sur son téton durci et elle gémit à nouveau en pressant ses hanches vers l'avant sur son sexe tendu.

Draco rejeta sa tête en arrière alors que ses yeux roulaient dans sa tête.

S'ils continuaient comme ça, il allait tirer sa charge dans son pantalon. Il essaya de penser aux statistiques de Quidditch et retenu le désastre pour le moment.

C'en était trop, mais il devait attendre. Qu'est-ce que Granger penserait s'il s'en allait avant même qu'ils aient enlevé leurs vêtements?

"À moins que tu n'ai l'intention de me baiser contre ce mur, je pense que nous devrions bouger" Haleta Granger.

Draco lui rendit son regard.

Elle avait l'air meilleure qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant, même toutes habillées pour la quatrième année du bal de Noël. Maintenant, son visage était rouge, ses lèvres étaient gonflées par ses baisers, sa poitrine se soulevait lorsqu'elle reprenait son souffle et ses yeux étaient assombris par la convoitise.

Draco aimait même ses cheveux sauvage, défaits et en désordre. Il a souri.

"Peut-être que c'est exactement ce que je compte faire," Répliqua Draco, prenant doucement sa lèvre inférieure charnue entre ses dents tirant un peu. Elle gémit quand il la relâcha.

"C'est difficile à faire en jeans" Souffla Granger dans son oreille en lui mordillant le lobe. "Plus tard, quand je porterai ma jupe d'école, j'espère que tu vas me baiser contre le mur."

"Merlin, Granger" Grogna Draco contre elle."Tu me tues. Ce que je vais te faire ..."

Granger lui adressa un sourire malicieux qui ma fit ressemblé beaucoup à une Serpentarde. Elle poussa contre sa poitrine, forçant Draco à reculer. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, le haut de sa tête arrivait sous ses épaules. Ses petites mains se posèrent sur l'ourlet de son pull et le tirèrent sur sa tête, jetant le cachemire vert chasseur au sol.

"Mmmm" Elle haussa les sourcils alors que ses doigts commençaient à déboutonner sa chemise."Dis-moi... Dis-moi ce que tu vas me faire, Draco."

Granger commença à marcher à reculons, tirant sur sa chemise pour défaire les boutons.

Draco rit doucement. Il semblait que Granger voulait qu'il parle mal avec elle. Il leva un sourcil à sa petite lionne cochone.

"D'abord, je vais te déshabiller," Répondit-il. "Je vais passer ma langue partous sur toi. Je vais sucer ces seins qui me narguent depuis un moment. Ensuite, je vais lécher ta douce petite chatte."

Granger ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et tira Draco à l'intérieur par sa chemise maintenant ouverte. Sa respiration avait repris et ses yeux étaient un peu sauvages. Elle s'arrêta au pied de son lit et passa le bout de son nez sur sa poitrine nue et il fut renversé par un violent frisson.

"Alors quoi?" Elle a demandé, sa voix basse et rauque.

"Alors je vais te faire venir du bout ma langue avec mon visage entre tes cuisses" Répondit Draco. Il poussa un grognement quand Granger traîna ses dents sur son muscle pectoral. Puis elle taquina son mamelon avec ses dents, transformant son grognement en un gémissement.

Tant de sorcières négligaient les mamelons d'un sorcier, à la grande consternation de Draco, mais Granger excellait dans tout ce qu'elle faisait.

"Avant que tu n'aies le temps de reprendre ton souffle, je vais te baiser. Oh oui, Granger, je vais te baiser si fort et si longtemps? tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu es en train de provoquer."

Pour le moment, Draco n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir ses déclarations. Cette sorcière avait déjà sérieusement mis à l'épreuve son contrôle et son endurance. Il devait s'abstenir de l'embrasser et de la peloter.

"Je crois que le dicton est, les dames d'abord," Ronronna-t-elle en jetant sa chemise au sol.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Granger se laissa tomber à genoux et ouvrit son pantalon et le baissa rapidement. Il se colla à ses chevilles et Granger libéra son sexe qui sorti comme un ressort.

Draco baissa les yeux sur la petite sorcière enivrante, la bouche grande ouverte de choque. Il respirait lourdement maintenant. Il était également certain de ne pas pouvoir le faire avant longtemps.

Il réussit à remarquer que la bouche de Granger était également ouverte, ses yeux absorbant avec avidité sa forte érection, dressé fièrement devant son visage.

Draco savait qu'il avait une queue assez impressionnant, gâté en longueur et en épaisseur - mais rien d'aussi énorme que ce serait ingérable ou bizarre. Il avait déjà eu quelques réactions hésitantes de la part des sorciers, généralement suivies de questions pour savoir si il pouvait y aller doucement.

"Je savais que tu devais être arrogant pour une raison" Souffla finalement Granger, passant légèrement ses doigts sur lui.

Draco frissonna et commencait à fuir du bout. Il était déjà si proche.

La prochaine chose qu'il sut, sa bouche chaude et humide était enroulée autour de sa tête. La langue de Granger courait autour de sa pointe, traçant les crêtes et léchant les gouttes qui avaient commencé à couler.

"Putain Granger!" Draco gémit. Il enfonça ses doigts dans ses boucles rebelles. Elles étaient plus douces que ce qu'il avait imaginé et pas du tout emmêlés.Il y mit ses mains pour pouvoir la toucher et essayer de se stabiliser, pas parce qu'il avait besoin de la guider.

Granger se débrouillait bien seule. Vraiment très bien.

Elle courut le plat de sa langue le long de sa longueur, traçant les veines. Les genoux de Draco se sont presque contractés lorsqu'elle a sucé ses boules dans sa bouche, une à la fois. Quand elle a englouti sa queue dans sa bouche, il a fermé ses yeux. Elle glissait de haut en bas sa petite bouche sournoise, le rendant fou.

C'était mieux qu'il ne l'avait même rêvé. Il a ouvert les yeux. Il devait la regarder le sucer si bien. Il savait que ça le pousserait trop loin pour pouvoir se contrôler, mais il s'en fichait.

Granger était à genoux devant lui et le suçait.

Il ne pouvait pas ne pas regarder sa queue disparaître dans sa bouche élégante et la voir ressortir, brillante de sa salive.

"Je ne vais pas durer" Admit Draco, même si cela le peinait de le faire. Il devait venir. Il pourrait certainement y retourner après. Son temps de récupération était généralement très bon, mais avec Granger, il était certain qu'il serait à nouveau très dure rapidement.

Granger a répondu à sa déclaration en l'avalant littéralement. La petite sorcière relaxa le fond de sa gorge et engloutit toute sa longueur, sa main massant ses couilles. Elle faisait un truc incroyable avec sa gorge qui le massait par vague serré et bougait sa langue en même temps.

"Putain de bordel de merde, sorcière! Je vais venir. HO PUTAIN, J'ARRIVE !"Cria Draco.

Personne n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire une gorge profonde avant, et pourtant les Serpentard était rempli de suceuses de bite très expérimentés.

Au lieu de le relâcher, Granger continua de l'avaler, enterré au fond de sa gorge. Draco n'était jamais venu si fort de sa vie.

Sa princesse Gryffondor prit tous jusqu'à la dernière goutte et le lécha. Quand il se rétablit, Draco vit son sourire satisfait, ce qui n'était pas nouveau pour Granger. Elle avait un sourire très semblable lorsqu'elle savait qu'elle avait réussi un examen ou bien réussi à une tâche.

Super, maintenant il aura sûrement une érection chaque fois qu'elle sourira en cours.

Eh bien, Draco était sûr de savoir comment effacer ce sourire de son visage. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir des talents.

Mais quand même si ça ce n'était que la pipe, putain il venait d'ouvrir la porte de se que les moldu appelaient le paradis.

Suivant: Draco passe enfin à l'action!


	13. Chapitre 13

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par MissFantastic, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre treize

Draco empoigna de ses mains sous les bras de Granger et la jeta sur le lit. Elle poussa un cris de fille délicieusement espiègle en rebondissant sur le matelas, il était ravi que sa lionne aime jouer.

"Tu es vraiment trop habillé" Grogna Draco, bondissant sur elle. Elle cria encore en riant alors qu'il la sortait de son jean. La culotte tanga rouge alla ensuite sur le sol.

Granger continuait de jouer, alors Draco déchira sa fine chemise- riant lui même en même temps. Elle lui manquerait, en particulier la façon dont elle s'étendait sur ses seins? mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il était riche, il lui en achèterait cent autres comme ça. Il la souleva pour attraper son soutien-gorge, elle en profita pour mordre son épaule et il jeta la sorcière riante sur le lit une nouvelle fois. Sa princesse voulait jouer brutalement - il pouvait jouer brutalement. Il adorait ça en faite.

Draco prit ses poignets dans ses mains et les porta au-dessus de sa tête, couchée sur elle. Granger s'inclina et se pressa contre lui en ouvrant ses jambes et les enroula autour de sa taille.

Il était déjà à moitié dur.

"Alors, Princesse tu aime jouer" Ronronna-t-il avant de passer sa langue sur son cou gracieux. Il la sentit frissonner sous lui et sourit.

Il la voulait haletante et criant son nom. Il voulait être celui qui contrôle pour une fois ce soir.

"Maintenant que tu m'as ici, monsieur le grand méchant Serpentard, que vas-tu faire de moi?" Granger haleta en souriant.

"Exactement ce que j'ai dit" il lui rendit son sourire. "Je vais lécher cette jolie petite chatte serré et ensuite je vais te baiser, jusqu'à épuisement. Tu crieras mon nom."

"Veux le parier?" Granger se pressa de nouveau sur lui.

"Absolument" Draco hocha lentement la tête. Il était entièrement confiant, mais il voulait choisir son prix avec sagesse. Peut-être qu'il pourrait réaliser un fantasme. "Si tu cries mon nom alors ... je vais te baiser sur le terrain de Quidditch un soir - de préférence la nuit après que nous aurons battu Gryffondor au Quidditch."

"Et si je réussis à ne pas crier ton nom ... tu dois me prendre salement dans la bibliothèque."

"Humm... intello cochone." Draco sourit. Granger était peut-être la sorcière parfaite. "Deal."

Draco descendit sur ses lèvres gonflées, l'embrassa, caressant sa langue avec la sienne tandis que ses mains parcouraient son corps nu. Il caressa ses seins fermes et rondes, cueillant et tirant doucement sur ses mamelons roses et durs. Ses gémissements lui disaient exactement ce qu'elle aimait et Draco y fit très attention.

Granger était une sorcière réactive et vocale.

Il relâcha sa bouche et se pencha pour sucer ses mamelons, il était doux comme une pêche sur sa langue, ses tétons dure et gonflés par son excitation.

Il avait l'embarras du choix pour les richesses qu'offrait son corps, faisant des va-et-vient entre ses magnifiques globes.

Granger se cambrait et essayait de frotter sa chatte avide, ce qu'il ne permit pas. Jouer avec ses seins rendait non seulement Draco très heureuse, mais la rendait folle.

Après quelques minutes, Granger se tordait sous lui. Draco glissa plus bas dans son corps serré le long de sa taille fine sur son ventre plat. Il plaça ses cuisses bien écartées pour pouvoir correctement admirer son prix.

Ses poils étaient tous partis, à l'exception d'un V soignée menant à sa fente incroyablement serré. Pourrait-il même passer sans lui faire mal? Elle était rose, lisse, humide et parfaite. Il pouvait voir son clitoris, caché sous son petit capuchon. Il écarta ses lèvres gonflées avec ses doigts pour regarder son trou ruisselant.

"Une si jolie petite chatte qui semble si serré " Souffla Draco. Elle sentait le miel acidulé, acidulé mais sucré. Draco passa le plat de sa langue dans sa fente, de bas en haut, la goûtant enfin.

"Yesss" Siffla-t-elle en tenant les draps à côté d'elle.

"Délicieuse" Ronronna Draco.

Il commença à la lécher, passant sa langue le long de chaque pli. Granger se tordait, cherchant plus de friction qu'il ne lui en donnait. Il glissa un doigt dans son trou, la forçant à se cambrer et à se presser contre lui mais il maintint ses hanches.

"Plus" Haleta-t-elle. "J'ai besoin de plus."

Draco inséra un autre doigt, le faisant glisser dedans et hors de son humidité, apprecient de pouvoir tous voir si clairement grâce à son épilation, si c'était une norme moldu ils étaient des genis, il trouvait ça incroyablement eroltique, surtous qu'en relevant la tête il pouvait voir son corps délectable cambrer de plaisir avec ses seins glorieux pointer vers le ciel. Oui elle était la représentation parfaite de la sensualité. Enfin, il a ajouté un troisième doigt.

"Oh, putain" Gémit Granger. Sa poitrine se soulevait maintenant avec sa respiration rapide et elle se cognait la tête d'avant en arrière.

Draco décida que c'était le moment idéal pour attacher son clitoris durci avec sa bouche. Il alterna entre sucer la petite perle dans sa bouche et la fouetter avec sa langue.

Granger émettait une foule de jurons, de gémissements et de supplications. Elle n'avait toujours pas dit son nom cependant.

Les doigts de Draco étaient trempés alors qu'ils continuaient à pomper sur sa chaleur étouffée. Il était impatient d'enfouit sa queue en elle. Il ne voulait pas attendre. Son sexe était de retour avec vengeance.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait déjà été aussi prêt auparavant.

Finalement, il sentit ses murs intérieurs se mettre à trembler autour de ses doigts, les comprimant. Son dos se tendit comme un arc et elle cria sa libération. Draco pompa lentement et la lapa pendant qu'elle venait. Bientôt, son corps tendu devint mou et souple.

Il ne pouvait pas attendre.

Il se leva et planta sa queue dans sa chatte trempée en un grand coups franc qui lui permis de buter au fond d'elle.

"Draco!" cria-t-elle, ses yeux s'ouvrant de son trouble post-orgasme et ses ongles se plantà dans son torse. Là c'était ça - son nom.

Elle a crié son nom.

Draco était trop distrait pour savourer sa victoire.

Elle était juste aussi chaude qu'il l'avait imaginé et tellement étroite! Comme un gant. Il était enterré jusqu'à la garde dans son canal serré. Il sentais son sexe épais qui oeuvrait pour la distendre.

Il resta immobile pendant plusieurs instants, se délectant de la sensation d'elle.

"Putain, tu te sens si bien, Granger," Grogna Draco puis il a gobé ses beaux seins en les tapotant avec sa langue.

Il pourrait rester ici pour toujours.

"Baise-moi, Draco" Le pressa-t-elle, son ton se rapprochant du désespoir. Elle poussa ses hanches vers le haut.

Il manqua de peut de venir dans l'instant! Melin qu'elle était cochone.

Elle était parfaite.

Draco rit et mordit légèrement son mamelon en punition, la faisant gémir et se tortiller. Il commença à pousser lentement, essayant de mémoriser la sensation d'elle - serrant fermement sa queue.

"Plus vite, Draco, olus fort" Plaida-t-elle. Draco aimait le son de ça. Granger le voulait tellement, ce qui le faisait se sentir mieux que jamais. Il était obsédé par elle depuis deux mois. Il voulait qu'elle le veuille tout autant.

"Patience, ma princesse Gryffondor," Réprimanda Draco. Il passa son nez dans son cou, mordillant son lobe d'oreille. "C'est notre première fois ensemble. Je veux prendre mon temps."

Draco commença à expérimenter l'angle de ses poussées et la rotation de ses hanches. Il voulait vraiment trouver ce joli endroit en elle. Finalement, Granger émit un gémissement révélateur et Draco sut répéter cet angle.

"Oui, Draco, juste comme ça" Haleta-t-elle. Ses mains passèrent sur ses bras, sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Ses doigts agiles cartographiaient ses muscles du dos. Ses mains descendèrent sur ses fesses et le saisirent - le pressant plus fort contre elle.

Elle a également serré ses muscles intérieurs de manière rythmique, saisissant sa queue comme un étau, puis le relâchant.

Putain c'était une déesse du sexe. C'était tellement bon.

"Putain Granger" Grogna Draco, accélérant légèrement. Il avait eu l'intention de garder un rythme lent, mais Granger n'aidait pas.

"Baise-moi Draco," Ronronna-t-elle dans son oreille. "Baise-moi avec ta belle grosse Queue. Tu te sens si bien en moi, à me remplir. Donne-moi ce dont j'ai besoin, Draco. Fais-moi crier, fais moi venir. Je sais que tu veux me prendre salement depuis un moment alors vasy donne moi ce que je mérite ."

Draco savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Granger voulait plus vite et il allait beaucoup plus vite maintenant, il etait hors de contrôle. Son rythme avait augmenté avec chaque mot sale qui tombait de ses lèvres pulpeuses.

"Baise moi fort Draco, montre moi se qu'un Malfoy peut faire." Susura-t-elle à son oreille

Et son cerveau à juste court-circuiter, il était devenu sauvage, sans aucun contrôle sur son corps.

Il la baisait à l'instinct, et putain c'était incroyable.

À présent, il entrait et sortait rapidement de son corps avec des poussé fortes et profondes, agitant son lit et faisant claquer la tête de lit contre le mur violament.

Il ne s'était jamais permis un tel abandon.

"Tu es une sorcière si méchante!" Draco réussit à haleter entre deux poussées.

Elle n'était pas passive, elle le rencontrait poussée pour poussée, la respiration difficile. Il la regardait lui répondre, elle était singulièrement concentrée sur lui et sur ce qu'ils faisaient. Draco adorait qu'elle soit si réelle et si crue dans le moment. Ce n'était pas le genre de sorcière qui s'inquiétait de la façon dont la lumière la frappait ou d'à quoi elle resemblait nue et elle était splendide à la lumière des bougies.

"Draco! Je vais venir. Oh, putain!"

Granger hurla et enfonça ses ongles dans ses fesses.

Merlin, elle avait l'air incroyable quand elle est venue. Sa tête rejetée de plaisir, ses yeux bruns noirs de désir et sa peau brillante de sueur.

Elle a tellement serré son sexe qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Cela, combiné avec la beauté de Granger, poussa Draco. Il pensait qu'il était venu fort plus tôt dans sa bouche, mais il avait tort.

Rien n'était comparable au tir de jets chauds et brûlant dans la chatte de Granger, bien que la avoir l'avalé dans sa gorge soit une seconde très proche.

"Hermione!" Cria-t-il avant de s'effondrer sur elle.

C'était étrange. Il a toujours pensé à elle comme à Granger et n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait appelé son prénom.

Draco prit un moment pour ressentir son bonheur post-orgasme puis la quitta pour ne pas l'écraser trop longtemps.

"Je me demandais si tu m'appellerais jamais Hermione," Rit-elle.

"Ne t'y habitue pas, Granger," Taquina-t-il, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il l'attira à lui et la drapa sur sa poitrine. Draco plissa un instant le front, se demandant pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il n'aimait généralement pas les sorcières qui se blottissaient contre lui après une baise, il préférait son propre espace pour récupérer.

Il pensa qu'il voulait probablement sa proximité, pour pouvoir y retourner dans dix ou vingt minutes. Granger était la meilleure baise qu'il ait jamais eu et il n'allait pas la laisser partir pour le moment.

Ils restèrent là un moment sans rien dire. Elle était pas une de ces filles qui voulait combler inutilement le silence.

Elle traçait paresseusement des motifs sur son torse pendant qu'il passait distraitement ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Peut-être que ses cheveux n'étaient pas si horribles après tout.

"Pas étonnant que Krum vienne toujours derrière toi" Sourit finalement Draco."Tu es un putain de coup incroyable."

"J'aime exceller dans tout ce que je fais" Le taquina Granger. "Tu étais certainement ... satisfaisant."

"Satisfaisant?" Draco fit semblant d'être offensé. "Je t'avais dit que tu me supplirait sorcière, et je t'ai fait crier mon nom. Je pense que je devrais te faire porter une culotte verte Serpentard sous tes couleurs de Gryffondor quand je te baiserais sur le terrain de Quidditch."

"Ce n'était pas juste!" Granger soupira, balançant sa jambe sur lui pour s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Ses seins ont rebondi pendant qu'elle bougeait. Draco l'aimait bien comme ça sur lui. Il décida de la prendre comme ça ensuite. immédiatement il a commencé à devenir dur à la pensée.

"J'ai gagné. Tu n'essaierais de ne pas payer ta daite, Granger? Je pensais que les Gryffondors n'avaient qu'une parole."

"Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne le ferais pas", Fit-elle avec une petite moue et il voulait mordre cette lèvre boudeuse. Oui, il était vraiment dur à nouveau.

Il tendit les mains et les referma sur ses deux seins, ils étaient officiellement les beaux qu'il est vue. Elle ne fit qu'une légère pause dans la conversation, posant ses mains sur les sienne pour les caresser doucement, il a aimé à quelle point elles étaient petites comparé à lui.

"J'ai juste dit que ce n'était pas juste. Je n'ai pas crié ton nom en pleine passion, je l'ai crié parce que tu m'as surprise avec ton entré massive."

"Nous n'avons jamais précisé la raison pour laquelle tu devais crié mon nom," Rigola Draco.

Il poussa un peu vers le haut, attirant son attention sur sa queue durcie. Elle s'est ajustée un peu pour pouvoir le saisir entre ses mains, il pouvait sentir son humidité couler sur ses cuisses et gémis doucement alors qu'elle le caressait. "Si tu veux, on peut appeler ça un match nul. De cette façon, je pourrai toujours te baiser sur le terrain et te dévorer le minou dans la bibliothèque."

Granger lui sourit largement, clairement satisfait de son compromis, bien sûr, Granger voudrait prendre son pied dans une bibliothèque.

"Maintenant, monte moi Granger," Commanda Draco de sa meilleure voix impérieuse de Malfoy. Il sourit et souleva ses hanches, la tirant sur sa queue.

Granger gémit alors qu'elle s'installait complètement sur lui. Elle a commencé à se tortiller dans une merveilleuse figure en forme de huit, frottant son clitoris contre lui, ne l'éloignant pas d'un pouce. Il remis ses mains sur ses seins et apprécia le moment.

Il adorait la regarder se faire plaisir pendant qu'il était allongé là.

Être à l'intérieur de Granger était le paradis.

Draco put mieux la voir de ce point de vue.

Il vit sa respiration s'accélérer et ses efforts devenir plus frénétiques. Elle était proche. Ses gémissements s'étaient également intensifiés, il essayait lui-même de se retenir. Il voulait qu'elle vienne, puis il voulait la faire rebondir sur sa queue jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne.

Les cuisses de Granger se crispèrent autour de lui et il sentit ses murs se serrer sous son orgasme.

"Dieux, oui J'adore quand elle frappe partous comme ça !"Cria-t-elle avant que son corps ne se détende.

Draco posa ses mains sur son cul et la souleva, de sorte que seul son bout lui restât à l'intérieur, avant de la repousser sur sa bite lancinante.

Il n'allait pas durer longtemps. Granger l'aida un peu, utilisant ses muscles des cuisses pour monter et descendre de son axe, mais Draco aimait la soulever. Elle était souple et douce après son propre orgasme, souriant sereinement et rassasiée alors qu'il la pilonait à plusieurs reprises. Les muscles de ses bras, ses épaules et ses abdominaux étaient tendus alors qu'il la faisait rebondir de plus en plus vite et fort.

Draco était déchiré entre regarder ses merveilleux seins rebondir furieusement ou la regarder envelopper sa queue, mouillée et glissante avec sa peau lisse, décidément l'épilation intégral était une merveille. Voir son gros menbre englouti dans sa minuscule fente était atrocement exitant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils étaient tous deux magnifiques, ce qui rendait difficile son apogée à retarder. Ça ne prit que quelques minutes avant que Draco ne jouisse à nouveau en elle.

"Putain, Hermione!" Il a beuglé.

Il semblait que lorsqu'il venait au fond d'elle, c'était Hermione, pas Granger.

Suivant: Tant de sexe.


	14. Chapitre 14

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par MissFantastic, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre quatorze

Granger était étendu sur lui, le sexe ramolli de Draco toujours en elle.

Tous deux étaient mouillés de sueur, il était sur le point de suggérer un bain afin de pouvoir réaliser son rêve de baiser Granger dans cette grande baignoire, quand ils entendirent frapper à la porte de leur salle commune. Granger ne bougea pas un muscle, le seul signe qu'elle ait entendu le coup était un soupir qu'elle avait respiré sur sa poitrine.

"Tu attends de la compagnie, princesse?" Draco taquina.

"J'espère que ce n'est pas important," Gémit-elle en le glissant. "Je voulais te baiser encore ce soir, si tu veux bien."

"Oh, je suis partant pour ça, Granger," Draco sourit devant ses taquineries et lui donna une profonde claque sur les fesses alors qu'elle s'éloignait du lit.

Granger haussa les épaules sur une robe et Draco fit la moue en tirant sur son pantalon. Il ramassa sa chemise sur le sol, mais la jeta simplement sur son épaule. Il n'avait aucune intention de se rhabiller, peu importe qui était à la porte.

Draco s'installa sur le canapé, devant le feu. Il ouvrit le livre assis sur la table basse, faisant semblant de lire pendant que Granger ouvrait la porte.

"Bonjour, Ron" Granger sourit au rouqui à la porte. Draco roula des yeux .Il aurait dû le prévoir. Il réussit à réprimer son sourire car elle n'avait pas invité Weasel à entrer.

"Tu n'étais pas au dîner" offrit Weasel, comme excuse pour sa présence. "Je suis venu vérifier si tu voulais passer du temps avec nous ce soir."

"Oh, merci d'avoir pensé à moi, Ron," Granger sourit. "Rassembler tous les étudiants m'a beaucoup fatigué. Les plus jeunes peuvent être de vrais petites bêtes. J'avais besoin d'un peu plus de repos que de dîner. Maintenant, je vais prendre un bon et long bain."

"Et bien, si tu cherches de la compagnie plus tard, tu sais où nous trouver - est-ce que Malfoy est nu?" La belette a demandé.

"Bien sûr que non, Ron," Se moqua Granger, regardant par-dessus son épaule. Draco pensa qu'il était difficile de voir son pantalon du point de vue de la Weasel. "Il porte un pantalon, il est juste torse nu. En fait, il est souvent comme ça."

"C'est ..." Bredouilla un peu la Belette.

"On s'y habitue." Granger agita sa main avec dédain vers Draco. "Je te verrai demain."

"N'hésitez pas à venir me chercher à tout moment, Weasel" Cria Draco, tournant une page de son livre.

Draco entendit un peu plus de bruit de la part de Weasel quand Granger ferma la porte, avec plus d'assurance qu'il le verrait demain.

"Ce n'est pas bien de le taquiner, Draco," Réprimanda Granger. Draco roula juste des yeux en jetant le livre à l'endroit où il l'avait trouvé. "Nous avons manqué le dîner cependant."

En tant que chefs, ils avaient accès aux cuisines. Draco se pencha dans le feu et appela les elfes, il a commandé des sandwiches, des chips et du chocolat chaud. Il apparaîtrait bientôt sur leur table, tout comme les assiettes vides disparaîtraient plus tard.

"Maintenant ... que pourrions nous faire pendant que nous attendons" Ronronna Draco, alors qu'il se dirigeait lentement vers Granger.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la déposa sur leur table toujours vide. C'était une très grande table, avec beaucoup d'espace pour ce que Draco avait en tête, même si leur dîner arrivait avant la fin. Granger rit alors que Draco déliait sa robe et la glissait sur ses épaules.

"Je pense que je vais avoir un apéritif." Draco sourit.

Il s'accrocha à l'un de ses délicieux mamelons et le suça, Granger rejeta la tête en arrière et gémit, en enroulant ses jambes autour de lui.

Il adorait ses seins, ils s'accordaient parfaitement à ses mains et mieux encore dans sa bouche. Il souleva son cul jusqu'au bord de la table et se recula un peu. "Hmmm. Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre que je veux manger."

Draco se laissa tomber à genoux et passa les genoux de Granger sur ses épaules. La table était la hauteur parfaite. La jolie fente rose de Granger était exposée devant lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fourrer sa langue dans son trou, pas qu'elle ne l'en empêche.

Il s'enivra de son goût, la léchant, ravi de l'entendre gémir et l'encourager. Il utilisa ses doigts, ponpant l'intérieur de son canal jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve cet endroit spécial qui incitait Granger à jurer et à se débattre.

Il se mis à frotter cette zones et s'accrocha doucement à son clitoris avec ses dents. Il s'amusait tellement à jouer avec elle, Draco était pris de court quand Granger commença à lui couler autour des doigts. Elle jaillit un peu, et Draco comprit.

"Oui, Draco! Putain, oui!"

Quand Granger fut consciencieusement léché, Draco se leva, il se sourit à lui-même, alors qu'elle était allongée sur la table où ils mangeaient et étudiaient, les yeux fermés et un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Il adorait comme elle se détendait après un orgasme, comme une poupée en chiffon. Draco l'attira à lui et elle l'embrassa profondément, il était surpris, car toutes les sorcières ne voulaient pas se goûter, et il n'était pas sûr qu'elle le ferait.

Sa petite fille était pleine de passion, le prenant, lui raclant les ongles le long des épaules. Elle tendit la main et dézippa son pantalon une seconde fois ce soir-là et, une fois encore, il tomba au sol. Draco l'expulsa pendant que Granger le caressait.

La manger l'avait déjà rendu dur comme un roc.

"Cette table était la hauteur idéale pour se régaler de ton minou" Murmura Draco à son oreille. "Voyons si c'est la hauteur parfaite pour ce que je veux faire d'autre."

Il fit avancer Granger pour qu'elle se tienne devant lui puis la fit tournoyer dans ses bras afin que son dos soit bercé contre sa poitrine. Elle avait compris tous de suite qu'il la voulais douce et docile et c'était parfait.

Il passa ses mains sur son corps, recouvrant ses seins, alors que Granger se tenait en arrière, frottant son cul contre sa queue. Il la dominait complètement, elle était complètement à sa merci.

L'indomptable Hermione Granger le laissait la dominer.

A la pensée il devint plus dure encore. "C'est des mauvaise manières de mettre les coudes sur la table, mais je serai conciliant" Rigola Draco, la poussant doucement vers l'avant. Granger rit et se pencha en avant, les coudes et les avant-bras posés sur la table.

Elle était penchée à un angle séduisant de quatre-vingt-dix degrés, son cul impétueux s'agitant devant lui et ses jambes écartées, il pouvait également voir sa fente, brillante et mouillée devant lui.

Draco frotta sa queue le long de son entrée, gémissant à la sensation d'elle.

"Arrête de me taquiner Draco," Ordonna Granger.

Draco leva la main et lui donna une petite tape sur le cul.

"Ferme-la, espèce d'autoritaire" Sourit Draco. "Ou je vais devoir te punir."

"Mmmm, j'ai tendance à être méchante," Elle dit par-dessus son épaule en lui lançant un regard provocant. "Que vas-tu faire à ce sujet?"

Draco rentra en elle brusquement, la faisant haleter. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'à quel point il se sentait bien en elle. Il la prise brutalement, ce qui était exactement ce qu'elle voulait, si ses gémissements et ses grognements étaient une indication.

Cette fois, Draco put se voir plonger dedans et hors d'elle, sans se laisser distraire par ses magnifiques seins.

Granger agrippait les côtés de la table, essayant de se retenir. La table se déplaçait lentement à travers la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte le mur et Draco sût que leur dîner était arrivé à cause du bruit de la vaisselle.

Il était si proche et Granger sembla se rapprocher elle aussi, sa voix autoritaire lui disant d'aller plus fort. Draco ne retnait pas ses coups et la baisa aussi fort qu'il put enivré par ses gémissements. Il tendit la main vers l'avant et trouva son clitoris. Il sentait ses couilles se resserrer et commença à frotter furieusement sa petite perle dure.

Dès qu'elle a crié son apogée, Draco vint avec elle. Il était surpris d'avoir encore du jus à envoyé, étant déjà venu trois fois auparavant, mais il a quand même tiré ce qui semblait être une charge considérable. Encore une fois, il rugit son nom - Hermione.

Draco s'effondra dans son dos, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

"Je ne t'ai pas fait mal, n'est-ce pas?" Il a réussi à demander. Il avait été si brutale presque violant.

"Non" Répondit Granger. Il pouvait la voir sourire de ce sourire serein et satisfait qu'elle avait après son apogée, la joue appuyée contre la table. "C'était incroyable. J'ai vraiment gagné en appétit maintenant."

Draco sortit doucement d'elle. Il remarqua des marques rouges en formes de mains sur ses hanches où il l'avait saisit. En fait, il semblait avoir laissé aussi une marque sur le dessous de son cul après l'avoir soulevée de haut en bas sur sa queue plus tôt et il grimaça. Merde il l'avait blessé.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Elle a demandé, se tournant pour s'appuyer contre la table.

"Tu vas avoir des marques de ce soir" Dit-il, aussi désolé que possible. Il passa légèrement ses doigts sur les marques qu'il avait laissées sur sa peau hâlé.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça" Elle écarta son inquiétude. Granger se dirigea vers sa robe qu'elle plia en invoquant sa robe de chambre si sexy, ne se sentant pas gêné de marcher nue autour de lui. "Celles-ci auront disparu dans quelques jours au plus. Je suis désolée, ce ne sera pas le cas pour ton dos et ton cul. J'ai bien peur de t'avoir égratigné."

Draco se tordit pour voir son arrière et aperçut plusieurs petites formes de demi-lune dans sa peau venant de ses ongles. S'il avait un miroir, il était certain qu'il en compterait dix et il rit.

"Je peux parfaitement vivre avec ça" Déclara-t-il.

Suivant: Draco utilise sa bouche ... mais cette fois pour parler .


	15. Chapitre 15

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par MissFantastic, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre quinze

Draco trouva son pantalon et le mit, pas tellement pour préserver sa modestie, mais pour protéger son cul éraflé.

Il suggéra qu'ils apportent leur dîner devant la cheminée, car il faisait plus chaud là-bas et ils n'étaient pas bien vêtus. Granger acquiesça de la tête et ils déplacèrent tout par terre.

Elle se jetta sur les sandwichs et les frites avec enthousiasme, laissant Draco sourire fièrement. Ils avaient dépensé beaucoup d'énergie. Leur bouche était pleine et ils se concentraient pour manger.

Les sandwichs partis et les frites pour la plupart, Draco versa du chocolat chaud dans des grandes tasse pour eux deux. Ils s'assirent côte à côte, appuyés contre le canapé devant le feu, en sirotant leur boisson.

"Nous avons enfreint les règles de notre salle commune" Observa Draco en souriant.

"C'est vrai " Rit-elle. "Pas de nudité dans la salle commune. En parlant de règles, j'aimerais établir quelques règles de base pour ça."

Granger fit un geste entre eux.

"Tu fais des règles pour tout, n'est-ce pas?" Draco était un peu exaspéré. Il prenait plaisir à s'asseoir avec elle, à traîner. "Tu ne peux pas te détendre et te laisser porter par le courant?"

"J'aime quand les choses sont claires" C'est défendu Granger. "Une nuit de baise est clair. Mais si tu veux continuer à baiser ..."

"D'accord, d'accord" Céda Draco en soupirant. Il voulait absolument continuer à baisser avec Granger.

"J'ai déjà mentionné combien j'appréciais ma vie privée" A commencé Granger.

"Je sais comment être discret, Granger. Je ne vais pas me vanter d'avoir une putain de baise spectaculaire avec la princesse des Gryffondors." Draco roula des yeux. "Si tu veux garder ça juste entre nous, c'est plus que correct pour moi."

Granger acquiesça " Ce surnom de princesse des Gryffondors est débile, je ne comprends pas ou il on trouvé un truc pareil, et oui je tien à la discrétion et au respect." Tout en parlant elle regardait pensivement le feu.

Draco en conclut qu'elle pensait trop.

"Veux-tu que je fasse le charme contraceptif?" Demanda-t-il en attrapant sa baguette.

"Je prends la potion tous les mois, mais si ça te rassure, ça ne peut pas faire de mal."

Draco secoua la tête. Il lui faisait confiance.

Il ne faisait certainement pas confiance aux autres sorciers, dont certains voulaient épouser un riche sorcier. Le nom des Malfoy était toujours un gage d'immenses fortune, même après le rôle de son père dans la guerre.

Draco faisait toujours le charme contraceptif lui-même, généralement avant de passer sa queue où que ce soit. Il faisait toutes sortes de choses différemment avec Granger, bien sûr, il avait d'excellentes raisons.

Il se blottissait après le rapport sexuel pour qu'elle soit à portée de main lors du prochain round. Il lui faisait confiance pour prendre soin de la contraception, car il savait que Granger ne voulait définitivement pas le piéger dans un mariage avec un bébé bâtard Malfoy.

En fait elle était probablement une des seules femme qu'il connaissait qui se fichait complètement de qui il était et de tous ce qu'il avait.

Draco ramassa les assiettes et les tasses, les remit sur la table pour que les elfes les disparaissent. Quand il revint, les yeux de Granger étaient fermés.

Elle était épuisée. Draco sourit encore et la regarda. Il se sentait fier qu'elle soit vorace, satisfaite et épuisée après avoir été avec lui. Il a découvert qu'il aimait vraiment avoir cet effet sur elle.

Il s'assurerait que toutes ses sorcières soit satisfaites. Il avait une réputation a assuré après tout. Ses compétences lui ont valu de répéter l'action et le bouche à oreille lui a donné beaucoup d'options avec de nouvelles sorcières.

Bien sûr, il choisisait et ne se tapait pas n'importe qui. Il avait également tendance à limiter le nombre de fois où il était avec une sorcière, pas plus de trois fois - à moins que la sorcière ne soit particulièrement habile, alors c'était peut-être quatre ou cinq fois.

Autrement, Elles avaient tendance à devenir collantes- pensant qu'ils étaient dans une sorte de relation et faisaient des scène quand il bavardait avec d'autres sorcières. C'était ce qui était arrivé avec Pansy, elle était un bon coup, plutôt pratique mais c'était tout.

Granger était la meilleure qu'il ait jamais eu. Elle était passionnée, enjouée, coquine, énergique et tellement réceptive.

Draco ramassa Granger et ses paupières battirent. Elle avait le poid d'une plume et il compris pourquoi les Weasley aimaient autant la porter. Elle était adorable peletoner contre lui comme ça et il se demandait comme une fille qui était si cochone il n'y a pas dix minutes pouvais avoir l'air à ce point douce et innocente maintenant.

"Allons te coucher, Princesse."

Granger se blottit contre lui et Draco sentit une étrange chaleur dans sa poitrine qui le secoua alors qu'il entrait dans sa chambre.

C'était probablement à cause de tout ce sexe. Du si bon sexe rendrait n'importe qui chaud à l'intérieur.

Draco se tenait au pied de son lit et scrutait l'épave. Ses draps et ses couvertures étaient éparpillés. Le lit avait besoin d'être refait entièrement et il faisait trop froid pour dormir sans couverture. Il avait peut-être remis la vaisselle sur la table, mais Draco n'allait certainement pas faire le lit de Granger.

Il n'était pas un elfe de maison.

Il se tourna vers la porta dans sa chambre. Il avait un lit parfaitement acceptable, il tira les couvertures et la déposa à l'intérieur, rampant derrière elle.

La pièce était froide et il attira Granger contre lui. Il avait un corps chaud ici, il pouvait aussi bien l'utiliser. Il ne dormait pas souvent avec des sorcières.

Ça ne s'était produit que quelques fois, généralement par accident. Dormir avec des sorcières leur donnaient de mauvaises idées, mais Draco s'endormit, au chaud et respirant l'odeur de Granger, pensant que bizarrement ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout.

.

.

Draco se réveilla confus. Son lit était plus chaud que d'habitude. Il réalisa qu'il s'était accroché autour de Granger comme une pieuvre.

Il se moquait des sorciers contraints de dormir en cuillère à cause des sorcières exigeantes, se disent toujours qu'ils étaient fouettés et émasculés.

Il essayait d'être horrifié, mais Draco ne pouvait absolument pas ressentir ce sentiment. Il avait enlevé son peignoir la nuit dernière, alors ce qu'il sentait était une Granger completement nu. Son bois du matin était pressé contre son petit dos moelleux.

Draco passa ses mains sur le côté de sa cuisse, sur sa hanche et sur sa cage thoracique. Elle était vraiment menu. Un corps fragile pour une femme forte.

Il traîna le bout de son nez le long de ses épaules et toucha sa masse de boucles. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler pourquoi il avait trouvé ses cheveux si désagréables dans le passé. Il a palpé ses seins et elle a gémi dans son sommeil, elle arqua légèrement le dos et il roula un mamelon entre ses doigts.

Granger gémit mais sembla rester endormi. Il tendit la main entre ses jambes et l'explora doucement.

Il la sentait devenir de plus en plus humide, sa respiration s'accélérait alors qu'il taquinait son clitoris, elle commençait à se réveiller et il la carréssa plus fermement, la poussant presque inconsciemment contre lui.

"Oui" Elle haleta et il sentit son corps frémir avec le petit orgasme qu'il lui donnait.

"Ouvre toi pour moi, princesse," Râla Draco, sa voix enrouée de sommeil et de convoitise.

Granger écarta les jambes, il l'aida à tenir sa jambe supérieure pendant qu'il se glissait à l'intérieur d'elle par derrière. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir alors que ses yeux roulaient dans sa tête. Elle était tellement chaude, humide et serrée.

Elle lui allait comme un gant.

Draco la pénétra lentement, toujours un peu endormi. La baiser par derrière comme ça, toujours en cuillère, la rendait encore plus serrée que d'habitude si c'était possible. Il garda une main sur sa hanche mais ramena l'autre sur ses seins. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir garder ses mains loin d'eux de toute façon. Il aimait cette position son petit corps imbriqué dans le sien si grand, sa tête pressé contre son epaule, il se sentait puissant alors qu'il la prenait encore et encore lentement mais profondément.

"Putain, ça fait du bien" Gémit-elle, apparemment encore à moitié endormie elle-même.

"Tu as la plus gentille petite chatte, Granger," Murmura Draco dans ses cheveux.

Il en voulait plus et reprit son rythme après quelques minutes. Il trouva un angle qui faisait haleter Granger et le maintint. Elle serrait ses avant bras avec sa force de pucerons et gémissait tous contre lui. Encore une fois il fut ébloui par sa sensualité et son érotisme.

C'était un beau son pour commencer la journée.

Draco était proche alors il fut soulagé de la sentir se mettre à se cambré et à serrer sa queue. Granger se raidit et gémit sa libération au creux de sa gorge. Il ne se donna pas la peine de se tenir et se laissa aller lui aussi, venant au plus profond d'elle.

"Ho putain, Hermione," Grogna-t-il doucement en venant, son visage appuyé contre sa nuque.

Draco la serra contre lui et ils restèrent allongés, respirant, sa bite toujours enfouie en elle.

"Ce n'est pas ma chambre" Observa-t-elle finalement.

"Nous avons détruit ton lit" Murmura Draco. "Les draps ont tous été déchirés et je ne me souviens pas où ta couverture est allée."

"Merci de m'avoir laissé utiliser le tienne."

"Pas de problème. J'ai beaucoup d'espace."

"Je ferais mieux de me préparer pour prendre le petit déjeuner, sinon Ron risque de venir me chercher à nouveau."

Draco roula des yeux mais la relâcha. Granger se glissa hors du lit et ramassa sa robe par terre. Cela semblait une honte qu'elle se cache la dessous, elle devrait être toujours nue. La robe froissé en place, elle se tourna vers lui, se pencha et lui donna un doux baiser chaste sur les lèvres.

"Merci pour le réveil" Sourit-elle en lui tapotant la joue. "Je te verrai sûrement plus tard."

"A plus tard, Granger" Draco sourit la regardant partir. Il attrapa l'oreiller qu'elle avait utilisé et le tira contre son visage. Fermant les yeux et se rendormant, Draco réalisa que son oreiller sentait son odeur maintenant.

Suivant: Première semaine - Draco est-il un chaton amoureux?


	16. Chapitre 16

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par MissFantastic, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre seize

Draco ne la pas vraiment vu pour le reste de la journée du dimanche. Il avait fini ses devoirs avec Theo et Blaise à la bibliothèque.

Granger était là aussi, plusieurs tables plus loin, assise avec Weasley fille et cette ravissante blonde un peu folle de Serdaigle. Il la vit aussi au dîner, mangeant avec les autres Gryffondors.

Après le dîner, il retourna dans leur dortoir et réalisa qu'il n'était là que pour chercher Granger.

Elle n'était pas là et Draco n'allait certainement pas rester la bêtement à l'attendre. Il n'était pas le genre de sorcier à courir derrière une sorcière. Elle passait généralement le dimanche soir dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, alors Draco se rendait dans la salle commune des Serpentards pour jouer aux cartes.

Il essaya de ne pas penser à Granger, mais c'était dur - et lui aussi.

Lundi, ils ont tenu une réunion des préfets auxiliaires pour discuter de la contrebande du voyage à Pré-au-lard qui avait réussi à se frayer un chemin. Les préfets étaient ravis quand Draco leur a dit qu'il leur faisait confiance pour se débarrasser de toute la contrebande eux-mêmes. Il savait que s'ils étaient autorisés à le garder, les préfets seraient plus vigilants pour les trouver, puisque c'est ce qu'il ferait à leur place.

Granger leur a ordonné de l'alerter immédiatement si quelqu'un retrouvait un quatrième année ou moins avec l'un des objets les plus risqués ou dangereux du jumeau Weasley. Draco et la Belette tressaillirent légèrement, sachant ce que cela entrainerait pour les jumeaux si ça se produisait réellement. Ça permis à Draco de faire un très beau fantasme impliquant Granger en professeur sévère qui l'avait mis en détention pour être vilain, ou il finissaient sur sa table.

Après la réunion, les préfets ont lentement quitté la salle. La belette s'attarda sans raison, Granger lui ayant déjà souhaité une bonne nuit et achevé le programme de patrouille de novembre. Elle et Draco l'avaient fait ensemble la semaine précédente, mais l'un des préfets devait changer de tâche.

Finalement, ils étaient tous seuls. Draco finit de mettre les chaises en ordre et regarda Granger, assis au grand bureau. Elle avait une plume derrière l'oreille et une autre dans la main. Ses dents attrapaient sa lèvre inférieure et elle la mordillait légèrement pendant qu'elle travaillait.

Il sentit qu'il avait admirablement fait de ne laisser à personne savoir qu'il la baisait. Il pensait également qu'il avait fait un excellent travail en ne laissant pas Granger savoir à quel point il était impatient de la prendre encore. Draco avait l'air cool et detendu, même s'il avait été à moitié dur depuis qu'elle avait quitté son lit la veille.

Il n'avait rien fait d'autre que penser à elle.

"A tu fini Granger?" Il a appelé, l'image de la nonchalance.

"Oui, je le pense."

Elle jeta un sortilège de réplication, faisant des copies pour tous les préfets.

"Je les distribuerai demain au petit-déjeuner" Proposa Draco.

"Merci" Elle sourit. Elle a utilisé son large sourire sincère qu'elle avait si souvent avec ses amis. Draco sentit à nouveau cette sensation de chaleur dans sa poitrine et il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Il espérait ne pas couvet quelque chose.

"Tu as beaucoup à faire ce soir?" Elle a demandé, venant autour du bureau. Elle sauta, assise sur le bord, jambes croisées.

"Certains, pas beaucoup" Draco haussa les épaules, regardant ses jambes. Il pouvait voir une bonne partie de ses cuisses, assise comme ça.

"Oui, moi aussi. Je pourrais utiliser une pause avant de reprendre, cependant." Granger utilisait cette voix de sexe basse venant du fond de sa gorge et qui allait directement à son sexe. Draco leva les yeux de ses jambes pour la voir enlever sa cravate Gryffondor et glisser son doigt sur son cou. Elle décroisa ses jambes et les ouvrit légèrement.

"Tu veux faire une pause avec moi, Draco?"

Draco sortit sa baguette de sa poche dans la seconde. Il jeta à la fois des sorts de verrouillage et de silence sur la porte, sans jamais détourner les yeux de Granger. Elle était toujours perchée sur ce bureau et déboutonnait lentement sa chemise blanche, qui lui a révélé un soutien-gorge en satin noir en dessous.

Il fondit sur elle, ses lèvres attrapant les siennes dans un baiser chauffé. C'était très proche du fantasme qu'il avait eu plus tôt.

Il allait définitivement baiser Granger sur ce bureau. Elle lui attrapa les cheveux et le lui rendit avec la même intensité et il soupçonna qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir pensé à ce qu'ils avaient fait samedi soir et dimanche matin.

Il tira sur les longs cheveux bouclés de Granger, la faisant grogner et se saisir de ses épaules. Il passa sa langue le long de son cou, la mordillant et la suçant.

La poitrine de Granger se soulevait et Draco ne pouvait pas résister à ses seins. Il abaissa le tissu soyeux, l'exposant a sa vue, et commença à lui tailler les tétons déjà durs avec sa langue.

Granger haletait et gémissait maintenant, enroulant ses jambes autour de lui et poussa ses hanches vers lui.

Il sentit ses mains à sa ceinture, défaisant son pantalon, il grogna et passa une main sous sa jupe. Il fut surpris de ne pas trouver de culotte et passa ses doigts sur sa fente humide.

"Méchante sorcière, tu as perdu ta culotte" Ronronna Draco, lui mordant le cou à la hauteur de son épaule.

"Oh, j'ai dû les oublier ce matin" Sourit-elle. "Comme c'est bête de ma part ."

Les mains de Granger avaient finalement retrouvé sa queue et elle le libéra de son pantalon qui tomba autour de ses genoux. Elle l'aligna et Draco la pénétra immédiatement. Il prit un moment pour apprécier à quel point elle lui allait bien avant de commencer à bouger.

Il prit ses jambes autour de sa taille et les dirigea vers ses épaules, il avait donc une cheville à chaque épaule. Granger s'allongea sur le bureau, les bras au-dessus de la tête, agrippant le bord du bureau pour s'empêcher de tomber.

Il ajusta son angle à celui qui fonctionnait pour elle et Granger commença à gémir alors qu'il devait se battre et réciter mentalement les statistiques de Quidditch.

La photo devant lui était carrément trop excitante.

Granger se tordait et pleurait alors qu'il entrait et sortait de son étroit canal. Ses seins toujour exposés et rehaussés par le soutien-gorge rebondissaient à chaque coup.

Putains c'était vraiment l'image la plus sexy qu'il n'avait jamais eu le plaisir de voir.

"Dieux oui, Draco!" Elle haleta."Tu es incroyable, pend moi mal. Je vais venir!"

Granger cria sa libération et colla le sexe de Draco si fort qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il n'avait pas besoin de bouger, cependant, parce qu'il venait aussi.

Il est venu fort.

Il s'était branlé la nuit dernière, mais c'était une offense comparé à ça.

Il s'effondra sur elle, reprenant son souffle. Il frotta son visage contre ses seins en souriant.

"Exactement la pause dont j'avais besoin, princesse" Sourit Draco.

"Moi aussi" Sourit-elle en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Draco saisirait toutes les occasions possibles pour être à l'intérieur de Granger.

Il était au paradis.

C'était amusant et chaud comme l'enfer. Granger était un partenaire enthousiaste et créative comme personne.

La première semaine, ils ont partagé un bain très sale le mercredi. Granger s'est illustré en utilisant ingénieusement un charme de tête de bulle pour sucer sa queue sous l'eau. Il avait réagi en modifiant un Levocorpus pour qu'elle porte sa chatte à la hauteur de son visage, afin qu'il puisse la lécher alors qu'elle était dans les airs puis ils s'étaient assis sur un banc dans la baignoire, Granger lui faisait face, le chevauchant et bondissant joyeusement sur sa queue.

Vendredi soir, après une pratique de quidditch particulièrement réussie, Draco revint dans la salle commune et trouva Granger portant l'un des anciens maillots de Quidditch Gryffondor de Potter.

Il est descendu au milieu de ses cuisses et elle ne portait rien en dessous, en un rien de temps, Draco avait déchiré le vêtement offensant et l'avait durement baisée contre la porte d'entrée, toujours complètement vêtu de son kit de Quidditch, juste sa queue était libre de réclamer sa vilaine sorcière.

Après ça Granger l'avait déshabillé devant la cheminée et fini par le monter par terre à même le sol.

Draco ne sentait pas que Granger avait vraiment appris sa leçon, alors il l'avait attachée à son lit et l'avait baisé une fois de plus, lentement, la rapprochant mais ne la laissant pas venir.

Elle était devenue folle, essayant tous ses trucs pour le faire aller plus vite. Merlin que cette bouche adorable pouvait parler salement. Il adorait ça. Finalement, il ne put résister et Granger vint deux fois. Ils s'endormirent épuisés dans le lit de Draco.

Samedi matin, Granger a renversé les roles avec Draco et lui a donné un "réveil humide". Il se réveilla avec ses lèvres enroulées autour de sa queue, mais Il ne la laissa pas l'achever, car il voulait être en elle. Il la tira sur lui, et elle le monta paresseusement jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne, puis elle fit une série de mouvement saccadée entre le pilonage et la vibration avec ses fesse et il vint très fort presque immédiatement. Elle lui a expliqué que c'était un mouvement de danse en vogue chez les moldu appelé le twerk et il a beni Merlin qu'elle soit d'origine moldu.

Samedi après-midi lorsqu'il était au match de Quidditch de Poufsouffle contre Serdaigle, il remarqua à quel point il faisait froid.

Serpentard devait jouer contre Gryffondor le samedi d'après, si il voulait baiser Granger sur le terrain, il aurait besoin de bosser ses charmes.

Dimanche, Draco et Granger ont terminé leurs devoirs tôt et ont passé une après-midi parfaite à baiser un peu partout. Ça a commença sur le canapé de leur salle commune, quand Draco se jeta sur elle et la plaqua contre les coussins. Il l'avait prise fort, une de ses jambes jetée sur son épaule, mais sa lionne s'était défendu et elle avait fini au-dessus, il ne pu résister de lui demander de refaire son truc moldu de twerk et une fois de plus il vit les étoiles. Putain c'était dingue ce truc.

Pendant qu'il se rétablissait, Draco demanda à Granger comment c'était de grandir en tant que Moldu. Il n'avait jamais été très intéressé par les Moldus, mais Granger était une sorcière aussi accomplie que lui et Il se demandait si elle avait eu du mal à s'acclimater.

Elle sembla surprise par ses questions mais lui repondit honnêtement, c'etait très intéressant, finalement elle connaissais un monde qui lui était complètement étranger.

Elle demanda à Draco comment il avait grandi et il se surpris à tout lui dire. Il avait comfiance en sa capacité à garder les choses pour elle. Il a évoqué la nécessité de respecter les idéaux de son père, même s'il ne le voulait pas, comment Il avait voulu rendre son père si fier. C'était bizarre une fois que Draco commença à parler, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Granger était un bon auditeur et n'avait l'air de le juger mais plutôt d'essayer de le comprendre.

C'était étrange de parler à un non-Serpentard.

Bien sûr, ils n'ont pas parlé tout l'après-midi. Ils ont baisé deux fois de plus après le canapé.

Après avoir mangé une collation à leur table, Granger s'approcha et s'assit sur ses genoux. Son dos était contre sa poitrine et ses mains étaient sur la table devant eux. Elle a glissé de haut en bas sur sa queue de manière très sportive et avec enthousiasme. Plus tard, ils ont lutté devant la cheminée, tous deux essayant d'être au-dessus. Draco laissa Granger gagner et la laissa le monter jusqu'à son apogé puis il les renversa tous les deux et la prit rapidement par derrière jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne aussi. Il n'avait jamais pensé que le sexe pouvait être comme ça entre le jeux et le plaisir.

C'était le meilleur dimanche que Draco puisse se souvenir.

Suivant: Les semaines passent ... et quelqu'un paye son pari.


	17. Chapitre 17

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par MissFantastic, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre dix-sept

La deuxième semaine a continué comme la première.

Draco ne pouvait pas se lasser de sa princesse Gryffondor. Il a essayé de se retenir et a échoué lamentablement. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, ils la baiserait constamment, au moins tous les soirs? mais entre les études, les activités et les sorties avec leurs amis respectifs, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux jours.

Le mardi soir avait été très intéressant.

Granger l'avait appelé de sa chambre, disant qu'elle avait besoin d'aide pour quelque chose. À son arrivée, elle était allongée sur son lit, ses seins et sa chatte couverts de crème fouettée. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait accidentellement pris trop de dessert et se demandait s'il en voulait.

Inutile de dire que Draco l'avais léché copieusement et l'avais fait venir dans le processus, puis elle avait sorti une bouteille de sauce au chocolat et recouvert sa queue, elle lui avait carrément bouffé la queue avec appétit, mais il essayait de ne pas trop y penser car il devenait dur instantanément et ça lui avait donné quelques moments gênant durant ses rêveries en cours.

Draco adorait la baiser sur le bureau juste après leur réunion des préfets du jeudi soir. La deuxième semaine, il s'était assis sur la chaise de bureau pendant que Granger le chevauchait. À l'opposé de ses propres fantasmes, Draco était le professeur sévère et Granger l'étudiant, venant gagner un crédit supplémentaire en chevauchant sa bite. Draco avait définitivement envi de faire une habitude des jeux de rôle porno en classe pour le jeudi cochons, comme il l'appelait dans sa tête.

Ils ont passé les vendredis et samedis soirs à discuter et à se faire du bien dans un marathon de sex.

Draco adorait qu'elle soit si impatiente et puisse y aller toute la nuit. Il aimait également le fait qu'ils puissent parler de tout, de leur passé, de leur vie, de leur famille et de leurs amis, il connaissait toutes les positions à ce moment-là et ça ne faisait que deux semaines!

Quand Granger lui montra la «cow-girl inversée», Draco se demanda s'il devait se procurer un livre ou deux qui montrait divers actes sexuels. Honnêtement, il était un peu inquiet de rester à la hauteur de sa créativité.

Et si Granger s'ennuyait avec lui? Bien sûr, elle était très satisfaite à présent, mais il devrait rester sur ses gardes pour s'assurer qu'elle n'ait pas envi de chercher pour plus ailleurs. Il savait avec certitude qu'il y avait au moins une paire de jumeaux Weasley qui lui offriraient un plan à trois. Il était persuadé qu'il y avait plus de sorciers, prêts à faire des choses vides et dépravées à sa sorcière s'il ne la tenait pas satisfaite.

Il était hors de question qu'il laisse cela se produire.

Draco s'était aussi habitué à dormir avec Granger. Ils s'etait endormi ensemble plusieurs fois dans la semaine. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir exactement quand ça avait commencé, mais Draco s'attendait à ce qu'ils restent ensemble et dorment chaque fois qu'ils baisait.

Il se dit que c'était pour Granger.

Les sorcières aimaient les câlins et ce genre de choses, n'est-ce pas? Il essayait juste de rester dans ses bonnes grâces. Sa voix intérieure n'arrêtait pas de faire entendre et de souligner, de façon peu utile, que Draco était celui qui aimait dormir ensemble. Bien sûr, Draco ignora ces pensées.

La troisième semaine de novembre a débuté avec une Granger grincheuse et frappé de cramps, ses mensuels étaient arrivés.

Lundi soir, Draco réprima son envie de fuir sa sorcière folle. Au lieu de ça, il prépara un bain chaud et lui trouva une potion contre la douleur. Puis il s'est enfui.

Mardi soir, Draco a eu des coockies moelleux au chocolat fait par elle et son chocolat chaud pendant ses études. Une fois leur travail terminé, Draco l'emmena dans sa chambre et lui donna un massage et elle insista pour lui en faire un aussi. Une partie de lui ne l'a fait que pour pouvoir se remettre dans son lit, ils ne jouraient pas ce soir là, mais Draco ne voulait pas passer la semaine à dormir sans elle non plus. Donc, après son massage, Draco se blottit autour d'elle, ce qu'elle sembla bien aimer.

Draco savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de jeu pour le jeudi cochon en classe cette semaine après la réunion du préfet, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de regarder avec nostalgie le grand bureau. Après la réunion, il était assis à son bureau - apparemment en train de travailler sur le programme de patrouille de décembre, mais en train de rejouer les moments où ils avaient prise sur ce bureau.

Granger le sortit de ses souvenirs pornographiques en rampant sous le bureau.Il ne l'avait pas vue arriver et il était déjà dur, elle rigola avant de prendre sa queue dans sa bouche. Presque aussitôt que Granger a commencé, Weasel est venue à sa recherche. Mais ça ne l'arrêta pas ça l'a même rendu plus vorace. C'était extrêmement excitante d'avoir une courte conversation avec Weasel, pendant que Granger suçait sa queue, il se débrouillait bien pour garder son calme, mais Granger rendait la tâche difficile quand elle commençait à tirer sur ses couilles. Puis Weasel commenta qu'il avait l'air peiné. Il improvisa et dit qu'il avait contracté un muscle lors de l'entraînement de Quidditch, puis avait ordonné à Weasel de sortir, affirmant qu'il n'était pas le gardien de Granger, il ne dura plus longtemps après ça et se déversa longuement dans sa bouche.

Samedi était enfin le match de Quidditch entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Draco avait eu un très long entraînement la nuit précédente. Ils allaient les écraser! Il était nerveux et ne réussi pas à manger beaucoup. Il regardait Granger accompagner Potter et la Belette au vestiaire, les prenant dans ses bras et leur souhaitant bonne chance.

Pour une raison quelconque, cela tordit un peu ses entrailles, il voulait que sa sorcière le regarde avant son grand match. Les sorcières Serpentards étaient pleines de profonds soupirs et d'étoiles dans les yeux, mais il s'en fichait. Il décida que ça le dérangeait surtout parce que c'était Potter et Weasel. Puis Granger remarqua qu'il se tenait près de l'autre vestiaire et se dirigea vers lui. Weasel avait l'air outrée, mais ce n'était pas nouveau, Potter leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit rire Draco. Peut-être que Potter avait de bons points.

Granger tendit la main pour lui serrer la main. Draco roula des yeux mais tendit aussi la main. Ça lui semblait drôle, elle avait eu sa queue dans sa bouche moins de quarante huit heures plus tôt et maintenant il partageait une poignée de main très sage et civile. Ses petits amis pouvaient toujours les voir, raison pour laquelle elle était si distante.

L'intestin de Draco se serra et il l'attribua aux nerfs. Il voulait rapprocher Granger et l'embrasser, elle embrassait de façon phénoménale, mais ça ébranlerait les Gryffondors juste avant le match.

"Je ne peux pas dire bonne chance, mais je dirai - que la meilleure équipe gagne", Proposa Granger, sortant Draco de ses fantasmes.

"Oh, nous le ferons" Rigola Draco en allongeant son doigt et en caressant l'intérieur de son poignet.

"Je voulais m'assurer de te dire que ce soir, je serais prête à payer pour ce pari que je te dois, sur le terrain de Quidditch." Granger sourit. "J'ai même une culotte verte."

Draco jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et vit que personne n'était à portée de voix.

"Je ne peux pas attendre" Étouffa Draco. Toute sa nervosité s'est estompée, maintenant la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser après son commentaire était de s'enfoncer dans Granger au centre du terrain de Quidditch.

Merlin, ce serait fantastique.

Granger cligna de l'œil, lâcha sa main et s'éloigna. Il la regarda partir, fixant ce magnifique cul. Il ferait un point d'honneur de mordre ce cul plus tard.

Libéré de ses nerfs, Draco vola mieux qu'il ne pouvait se souvenir de l'avoir fait auparavant. Il n'était pas tellement concentré sur la victoire. Il allait baiser la princesse Gryffondor au centre du terrain de jeu ce soir-là, alors vraiment, il avait déjà gagné!

Détendu, Draco d'amusa en jouant et ça à fait toute la différence. Son équipe était en hausse de vingt points quand il a attrapé le vif.

Il a été le héros de la Maison des Serpentards pendant le dîner et la fête ce soir-là dans la salle commune. Il a reçu autant de boissons qu'il le souhaitait, mais il ne but pas beaucoup, car il ne voulait rester alerte pour quand il verrai Granger ce soir-là. Les sorcières Serpentards se jetaient sur lui, l'une d'elle a littéralement jeté sa culotte.

Draco ricana devant le vêtement incriminé et le laissa tomber sur le sol. Granger porte des culottes bien plus affriolantes.

Les sorcières Serpentard étaient plus agressives que d'habitude cette nuit-là. Ce soir au dîner, Dumbledore avait annoncé qu'ils organiseraient un autre bal de Noël cette année pour célébrer la paix. Draco a immédiatement représenté Granger dans une longue robe de soirée blanche et fluide. Puis il s'imagina soulever sa robe et de la baiser contre un mur.

La nouvelle du bal avait mis toutes les sorcières encore plus en alerte que d'habitude. Ells étaient toute à l'affût pour une date. Draco était déjà populaire et, apparemment, gagner le jeu en faisait le choix numéro un pour les sorcières Serpentard. Bien sûr, Draco comptait les minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse retourner dans sa propre salle commune, attraper sa sorcière et la retourner sur le terrain.

Il était presque onze heures lorsqu'il réussit à accomplir toutes ces choses. Granger eut la prévoyance de rétrécir une couverture pour pouvoir se coucher sur l'herbe. Elle portait sa chemise et son écharpe de Gryffondor, comme Draco le voulait - pour qu'il puisse les lui enlever. Il était content d'avoir exercé ses charmes de réchauffement, parce que dès qu'il avait retiré à Granger son pantalon vert de Serpentard qu'elle portait, il commença à neiger.

Il avait Granger en tête pour son premier orgasme.

C'était glorieux.

Allongé sur le dos, il pouvait la regarder monter et voir le but sonner au-dessus du terrain. Elle ressemblait à un ange avec la neige qui tombe autour d'elle.

Il baisait un ange, son ange.

Draco sentit une chaleur étrange le traverser et se demanda si ses charmes de réchauffement fonctionnaient mal. Il supposa que l'excitation de réaliser son fantasme l'avait complètement retourné, donc après que Granger soit venu une fois, il la retourna et la prise par derrière. Il en a profité pour lui mordre son joli cul, comme il l'avait prévu plus tôt dans la journée avant le match.

Ça n'aurait pas pu être plus parfait. Quand Granger se serra autour de lui avec son deuxième orgasme de la soirée, Draco se laissa aller également. Il essaya de penser à une période plus heureuse mais ne le put pas.

.

.

Après une journée de devoirs à la bibliothèque, Draco passa la soirée du dimanche avec ses amis dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Toutes les sorcières continuaient à parler de la danse. Pour une raison quelconque, ils étaient plus agaçe que d'habitude.

Leurs tentatives pour attirer son attention et le suspendre étaient irritantes. Il était juste venu pour passer du temps, sans se faire avoir happer par une bande de sorcières à la recherche effréné d'un rendez-vous dansant. Draco soupira et roula des yeux. Qu'est-ce que ces sorcières pensaient qu'il était? un morceau de viande ou un prix à gagner? Il était heureux de retourner bien vite dans sa propre salle commune et encore plus heureux d'être happé par la sorcière qui se trouvait là.

Suivant: Où est passé Blaise?


	18. Chapitre 18

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par MissFantastic, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre dix-huit

Draco ne pouvait pas croire que c'était presque décembre.

Cette semaine-là serait la quatrième semaine, ou il baisait régulièrement avec Granger. Il ne pouvait pas retirer le sourire ridicule de son visage. Granger était tout ce qu'il voulait dans une sorcière - excitant, créative, insatiable et vraiment drôle.

Il ne pouvait pas compter les crise de fou rire.

Ils avaient organisé une réunion auxiliaire des préfets lundi soir pour discuter du prochain bal de Noël. Draco et Granger auraient beaucoup à faire, avec les préfets. Ils aideraient à tout organiser pour l'événement, avec un groupe de professeurs. Il y avait des décorations à choisir, des invitations aux membres de la communauté à chouetter et un menu à organiser.

Granger semblait tendu à propos du nouveau travail, alors Draco décida de payer sa part de leur pari. En tant que préfets en chefs, ils avaient accès à la bibliothèque à toute heure. Il l'étendit et sur sa table préférée, mit sa tête sous sa jupe et ne sortit pas avant qu'elle soit venue - deux fois. Puis il l'a baisée contre une étagère. Granger a adoré, il n'aimera jamais autant la bibliothèque que son petit ver de livre, mais cette nuit-là augmenta définitivement son appréciation de l'endroit.

Mercredi soir, Granger avait surpris Draco sous la douche, ce qui avait provoqué une longue soirée dans sa chambre à coucher qui s'était étendu jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Malgré la fatigue le jeudi qui suivi, rien au monde n'empêcherait Draco d'attendre avec impatience leur baise dans la classe après la réunion des préfets.

Il décida que Granger devait être puni pour l'avoir gardé éveillé si tard la nuit précédente. En fait, il s'était assoupi en classe plus tôt dans la journée, ce que Granger avait regretté catégoriquement, elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un néglige ses devoirs surtout pas à cause d'elle.

Une fois seule, Draco s'assit impérialement sur la chaise derrière le grand bureau et inclina Granger dessus juste devant lui, il souleva sa jupe et admira son cul délectable. Il ne lui fallut que quelques coups du plat de la main avant que Granger halète et gémisse. C'était si chaud de fesser la princesse Gryffondor, rapidement Draco se libéra de son pantalon trop serré. Après avoir réussi dix coups, Draco la retourna et l'attira sur ses genoux. Elle était si mouillé qu'elle s'est immédiatement empalée sur sa bite tendue. C'était sa bonne sorcière, sa douce princesse, et il lui murmura à l'oreille pendant qu'elle jouissait autour de lui.

Il ne se lasserait jamais de sa sorcière.

Vendredi soir, Draco avait entraîné son équipe, malgré leur victoire du samedi précédent, ils semblaient penser qu'ils étaient trop bien pour pratiquer et qu'ils pouvaient juste se reposer sur leurs lauriers, alors Draco les poussa très fort sous la pluie verglaçante.

De retour dans leurs chambres, il ne voulait rien de plus qu'une douche chaude et le corps encore plus chaud de Granger .

Quand arriva enfin, il trouva Granger dans un de ses pyjama élégant et sensuel endormi sur le canapé, entouré de livres. Elle avait l'intention d'obtenir le plus grand nombre de NEWT possible et avait commencé à étudier il y a plusieurs semaines déjà. Draco sourit devant sa sorcière endormie.

Il devina qu'il devrait se doucher seul.

Une douche fumante plus tard, Draco se sentit beaucoup mieux, elle n'avait pas bougé et le canapé n'était pas très confortable pour dormir.

Il enleva le livre ouvert de sur son corps et le posa sur la table avec les autres puis la souleva et la porta au lit. Elle avait l'air si confortable qu'il décida de se glisser avec elle. Il attira son corps doux et chaud contre le sien et apprécia juste d'être avec elle.

Il décida de ne pas s'inquiéter de la gravité de ses actes.

Son réveil le samedi n'était pas déroutant, Draco étant habitué à se réveiller avec Granger depuis le mois dernier, dans son lit ou dans le sien.

C'était l'un de ses moments préférés, car c'était généralement le sexe du matin. Granger adorait être manger le matin, alors Draco plongea sous les couvertures. Il écarta ses cuisses et se régala d'elle.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait jamais oublier son goût. Bien sûr, elle s'est réveillée au bout de quelques minutes et est venue peu de temps après. Dès qu'elle trouva sa libération, Draco se leva et empala sa princesse. Il ralentit le rythme, car c'était le matin et il a goûté ses seins puis l'a embrassée.

Elle l'a embrassé en retour et ils ne se sont plus arrêtés.

C'était presque accablant, d'être connecté à elle par les hanches et les lèvres. Draco ne lâcha ses lèvres que pour pouvoir se reculer de quelques centimètres et la regarder venir.

Elle était parfaite.

Ses yeux brum-or et chaud brillaient, son regard rencontra le sien et leurs yeux semblèrent se conecter.

Draco se sentit tomber par-dessus bord et vint fort en elle, alors que ses yeux ne quittaient jamais les siens. Il senti son coeur se serrée étrangement, en plus de cette chaleur étrange qu'il avait ressenti plusieurs fois au cours du dernier mois et pour couronner le tous il sentit ses yeux se mouiller.

Ça devenait carrément étrange. Il n'avait jamais réagi au sexe de cette façon auparavant. Draco décida de ne pas s'en faire, il s'amusait et avait le meilleur sexe de sa vie.

Il était heureux.

Leur plaisir a pris fin, car Granger avait prévu des séances de tutorat pour ce samedi donc il opta de descendre au quartier des Serpentard pour travailler sur un projet avec Daphne Greengrass.

Daphne était une sorcière assez sympa et intelligente, mais un peu trop amoureux de Blaise. Cependant, elle était bonne en arithmancie, ce qui était la seule chose qui importait à Draco ce matin-là.

Ils ont terminé leur projet en quelques heures et sont allés déjeuner. Ils discutaient du bal de Noël, enfin, Daphne parlait de la danse et Draco fantasmait sur le fait de baiser Granger au plus vite. Il cessa d'imaginer Granger dans une robe de soirée, pour se rendre compte que Daphne lui demandait subtilement qu'il demande à Blaise de l'inviter à la danse.

"Daphne." Draco la regarda sérieusement. "Tu es une belle sorcière et Blaise est mon amie, alors je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça, mais Blaise n'est pas bon pour toi. C'est un type remarquable, mais il n'est pas le genre à avoir une petite-amie. dors, bouge, et vas de l'avant. Je sais que vous vous ... côtoyez de temps en temps, mais il ne va pas changer de si tôt. Si tu recherche une relation, ou juste quelqu'un qui te sois exclusif, ce n'est pas Blaise. "

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue à le voir" Admit Daphne en essuyant ses larmes. "Il me fait me sentir si spécial pendant quelques jours, puis si mal pendant des semaines. Ce n'est pas bien."

"C'est ce que j'ai dit." Draco acquiesça. Il combattit l'envie de rouler des yeux. Les sorcières étaient tellement attachées, tellement émues à l'idée de baiser. Il était content que Granger ne soit pas collante.

Draco soupira doucement, en pensant à elle. Ils s'amusait tellement ensemble. Il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait maintenant, elle avait quitté le déjeuner au moment où il entrait. Il lui avait lancé un clin d'œil coquain et elle avait levé les yeux au ciel en rigolant. Elle était probablement à la bibliothèque, en train de donner des cours. Peut-être qu'il y irait après le déjeuner et la regarderait.

"Je l'aime tellement" Se lamenta Daphne. Draco acquiesça à nouveau.

L'amour non partagé était une chienne, c'est du moins ce qu'il a entendu dire.

"Ça ne peut pas faire de mal de voir ce qu'il y a d'autre." Draco haussa les épaules. "Essayez d'autres mecs, tu vas peut-être en aimer un."

"Tu ne peux pas choisir qui tu aimes, Draco," Réprimanda Daphne. "Mais tu as raison. Je devrais sortir avec quelqu'un pour voir qui m'attend là-bas - Blaise le fait bien lui."

"Voilà!" Draco l'encouraga. Il n'écoutait plus qu'à moitié, pensant à aller retrouver Granger. Elle ne renoncerait pas au tutorat pour baiser, mais il pourrait la regarder et penser à lui la baisant.

Draco sortit de la Grande Salle et se heurta à Blaise. Son ami insista pour que Draco revienne dans la salle commune de Serpentard pour jouer aux échecs avec lui, ne suggérant pas subtilement qu'il avait quelque chose à raconter à Draco.

Une fois installés dans les fauteuils confortables, les échecs placés entre eux, Blaise jeta un Muffliatoto pour empêcher leurs collègues Serpentards de les surprendre. Ils étaient un peu curieux.

"Alors, tu te tape qui?" Demanda Blaise.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" Draco essaya de rejeter la question. "Je ne suis pas en train de baiser qui que ce soit pour le moment. Serais-je ici avec toi, si je pouvais être quelque part en train de baiser?"

"Bien essayé," Se moqua Blaise. "Les preuves montrent que tu baise quelqu'un."

"Quelles preuves?" Demanda Draco. Il ne pensait vraiment pas avoir échoué, mais il supposait que c'était possible.

Merde. La seule chose que Granger avait demandée était la discrétion.

"Tu as était trop heureux et détendu ses derniers temps" Accusa Blaise. "Des Poufsouffles t'ont croisé dans les couloirs la semaine dernière et tu n'as même pas menacé de leurs lancer un sort. En fait, tu leurs as souri. Parfois, tes yeux se voilent et tu as un sourire idiot collé sur les lèvres."

"Je n'ai jamais l'air idiot," Souligna Draco sévèrement. "Un type ne peut-il pas simplement être de bonne humeur sans raison?"

"Non" Se moqua Blaise, regardant Draco comme s'il était lent. "Ce n'est pas la seule chose. Les sorcières se sont jetées sur toi! Cette nuit-là, quand tu as battu Gryffondor. Tu aurais pu avoir quelqu'un ici, mais tu t'en foutait complètement. Tu aurais même facilement pu faire un plan à trois."

Draco roula des yeux et se moqua, Blaise n'avait pas tort. Les sorcières rampaient partout sur lui cette nuit-là, un trio avec deux filles facile de Serpentard n'aurait même pas été un pourcent aussi incroyable que sa nuit avec sa princesse sur le terrain de Quidditch.

"De plus! Les sorcières ont paradé tout autour de toi depuis que le bal de Noël a été annoncé" A poursuivi Blaise. "Tu n'as même pas fait leur" audition "pour le privilège d'être ton rendez-vous. J'ai eu la bite aspirée par trois sorcières différentes depuis l'annonce cette semaine!"

Draco rit sous cape. Il ferait probablement la même chose que Blaise s'il n'avait pas Granger, mais elle était la meilleure suceuse de queue qu'il n'ait jamais vue.

Merlin savait que Draco n'allait pas mettre ça en péril si une fille léger à deux balles lui coulait dessus.

"J'ai aussi entendu des membres fiables de l'équipe de Quidditch dire que tu as ce qui semble être des égratignures d'ongles sur le dos et d'autres signes révélateurs."

Draco essaya de supprimer un sourire, mais ne réussit pas tout à fait. Granger était une vrai lionne et sa sorcière aimait jouer dur.

"Tu vois! Il y a ce sourire!" Blaise le pointa du doigt. "Tu sais, je suis un peu offensé. Je te parle toujours des sorcières que je baise."

Draco roula des yeux. Blaise était le plus bavard de tous les Serpentards, mais il gardait des secrets comme s'il était sous serment sorcier. Il aimait savoir ce que les autres ignoraient.

"En fait, tu ne m'as pas parlé de la cambrure Millicent la cinquième année quand tu t'es saoulé. J'ai dû en entendre parler de Goyle."

Blaise grimaça. Millicent n'a jamais été la sorcière la plus attirante, souvent comparée à un troll. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, cependant. Draco pensait qu'elle avait juste l'air trop masculine qu'une sorcière lambda.

"Alors, tu as draguer Millie?" Blaise arqua un sourcil. "Est-ce pourquoi tu ne veux pas le dire."

"Ugh, non," Draco fit la grimace. "J'ai promis d'être discret, c'est tout."

Blaise regarda pensivement, vers la cheminée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa mâchoire tomba.

"Putain, tu baisse Granger," Dit-il, impressionné.

Suivant: Uh-oh!


	19. Chapitre 19

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par MissFantastic, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre dix-neuf

Draco se pencha sur l'échiquier et attrapa la chemise de Blaise à deux mains.

"Bordel ferme ta bouche" Siffla Draco. "La seule chose qu'elle à demandé était la discrétion. Si tu en parle à quelqu'un et que tu me fout tous en l'air, je te jetterai un sortilège pour te trancher les boules avant que tu ne puisse même cligner des yeux."

Blaise déglutit difficilement, voyant clairement le sérieux dans les yeux de Draco. La croissance des testicules était bien pire que la régénération osseuse et prenait beaucoup plus longtemps.

"Je ne dirai rien" Jura Blaise avec sérieux. "Mais tu dois me donner quelque chose. Elle doit être exepetionel pour réussir à faire taire un mec comme toi. Elle est comment, dit moi?"

"Spectaculaire." Draco sourit, Blaise avait raison. Il marchait dans les environs comme un idiot depuis des semaines. Il voulait en parler avec quelqu'un.

"Spectaculaire comment, pitié des détails?" Blaise sourit, se penchant en avant, Il était sur le bord de son siège et frétillait carrément.

"De tant de façons…" Draco soupira et sourit. "Elle est amusante parfois même déjanté, créative et enthousiaste. Elle fait des truc avec son corps... Elle est la meilleure que j'ai jamais eu, je pensais même pas que c'était possible d'avoir du plaisir à ce point. Je jure, Blaise, je n'en n'aurais jamais assez d'elle ."

"Depuis combien de temps ça dure?" Blaise souffla, clairement envieux.

"Un mois" Rapporta Draco avec un soupir de contentement. Et ça avait été le meilleur mois de sa vie.

"Sacré Merlin! Combien de fois?" Demanda Blaise.

"Je ne sais pas. Quel genre de mec tient le compte?" Draco roula des yeux vers son ami.

Vingt-huit. Draco savait exactement combien de fois il avait été dans la chaleur humide et serrée de sa princesse. Il avait goûter au paradis vingt-hui fois. Il était exactement ce genre de mec qui comptait et ça n'incluait pas les moments où il avait le visage entre ses cuisses ou quand elle avait ces lèvres pulpeuses enroulées autour de sa queue.

Blaise voulait plus de réponses, plus de détails, mais il ne voulait pas lui donner de détails à propos de sa princesse.

Elle était à lui et à personne d'autre.

Il ne voulait pas que Blaise ait des idées neuve pour ses fantasmes. Enfin, pas plus qu'il n'en avait déjà.

"Est-elle intéressée à avoir deux types à la fois?" Demanda Blaise avec espoir. Draco se hérissa et gronda contre son ami, des idées comme celles-là étaient exactement celles que Draco voulait décourager.

"Ne sois pas un imbécile" Ricana Draco. "Ça n'arrivera jamais."

"Il est toujours un imbécile" Intervint une voix fluette et aiguë. Draco et Blaise regardèrent pour voir Astoria Greengrass se tenir juste à côté d'eux. Elle venait clairement d'arriver là, n'entendant que la dernière déclaration de Draco.

"Que veux-tu, Tori?" Blaise ricana à la jeune sorcière. Draco poussa un soupir aggravé, Astoria, la petite soeur de Daphné, était exactement le type de sorcière qui s'était jetée sur lui toute la semaine. En fait, Astoria était pire que les autres sorcières et elle n'était qu'en cinquième année.

"Je voulais juste que tu saches que Daphne en a fini avec toi, Blaise." Astoria sourit. "Pour de vrai cette fois. Elle n'irait pas au bal de Noël avec toi même si tu la suppliais."

Blaise roula des yeux. Draco savait que son ami ne le croirait que quand il le verrait, il espérait que Daphne prendrait leur conversation à cœur et avancerait. C'était juste triste d'être si obsédé par une autre personne qui ne vous considérait pas.

"Moi, en revanche, je suis libre comme l'air." Astoria regardait Draco. Elle se pencha vers lui, forçant Draco à se pencher en arrière dans son fauteuil pour garder ses distances. La petite nympho ne cessait de s'approcher, cependant! Elle avait pratiquement rampé sur ses genoux. "J'aimerais beaucoup que tu me demandes d'aller au bal, Draco. Je ferais n'importe quoi ...n'importe quoi, pour toi, Draco."

La stupide petite sorcière était pratiquement allongée sur lui, son visage à un pouce du sien. Le ricanement de Draco était collé sur son visage. Il pensait à quoi lui dire pour décourager vraiment la tarte, il était trop irrité pour envisager d'épargner ses sentiments.

Il était sur le point de dire à la vache laitière de se retirer de sa personne quand il vit une sorcière aux cheveux bouclés familier près de la porte de la salle commune, le regardant avec les sourcils levés.

Draco se releva aussitôt, jetant la stupide sorcière au sol. Il ignora ses cris et s'avança vers sa princesse. Que doit-elle penser de lui?

"Granger!" Draco réussit à sortir. "Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici."

"Clairement pas," Répondit-elle froidement, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Merde!

Merde!

Merde! Merde! Merde! Merde!

La voix intérieure de Draco criait. Il n'avait rien fait, mais Granger l'ignorait et une salle remplie de monde n'était pas le lieu idéal pour en discuter. Il avait besoin de lui parler seule.

"Ma chambre est par là, Hermione" Dit Nott en lui prenant le coude. Il semblait fébrile, presque extatique.

"Ta chambre?" Draco avait du mal à garder sa voix ferme. Pourquoi, PUTAIN DE MERDE, Granger allait-elle dans la chambre de Nott?!

"Nous avons essayé de travailler sur notre projet Arithmancy dans la bibliothèque, mais j'ai bêtement oublié le livre que j'ai fait venir expre de mon manoir de Toscane dans ma chambre." Nott sourit, faisant un clin d'œil à Draco derrière Granger. Il ne semblait pas tenir en place d'exitation, se qui était choquant quand on le connaissais.

"Théo a gentiment offert qu'on le récupère dans sa chambre maintenant pour ne pas perdre de temps" Commenta Granger, souriant gentiment.

"Bien sûr! J'ai également un manoir en Égypte et-"Théo se vantait mais elle le coupa "Je sais Théo et oui je déjà visité l'Égypte, on y vas s'il te plaît ?" Elle parlait gentiment mais voulais clairement fuir la situation délicate. Théo avait l'air trop gai pour un homme qui venait de se faire gentiment rembarer et offrit son bras. "Par ici."

Draco, impuissant, regarda sa sorcière disparaître dans la chambre de Nott, les sourcils froncés.

Blaise avait eu raison. Nott était un type pervers, et aimé des sorcières - et il était seul avec sa princesse et un lit! Alors qu'elle avait l'impression erronée que Draco l'avait mener en bateaux, plongeant sa plume dans d'autres pots à encrer.

Merde!

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici?" Astoria ricana juste derrière lui. Draco ne pouvait pas détester cette sorcière plus qu'il ne le faisait à cet instant.

"Elle est préfète en chef et libre d'aller où bon lui semble" Dit sévèrement Draco. "Elle est aussi mon amie, alors je te conseillerais de fermer ta bouche dégeulasse, espèce de salope stupide."

Astoria souffla et s'éloigna indigné. Elle fut bientôt remplacée par Blaise.

"Nott n'arrivera à rien," Calmement Blaise, que seul Draco pouvait entendre.

"Il va essayer, le gars avait l'air de marcher sur l'eau" Draco grinça des dents.

"Et Granger enlèvera ses couilles s'il la pousse trop loin, toi plus que quiconque sais que cette lionne sais se défendre." Continua Blaise, essayant de le calmer.

Draco n'était pas inquiet que Nott la pousse. Il craignait que Granger accepte les avances de Nott. Ça faisait un mois, peut-être qu'elle s'ennuyait avec lui. Peut-être que le voir avec cette autre sorcière était un signe pour elle d'aller de l'avant. Il a vue son regard blessé avant qu'elle ne se reprenne.

Nott était discret et intelligent. Il n'a jamais embrassé et dit quoi que ce soit, comme Blaise, Nott était aussi bon qu'un putain de coffre-fort gobelin pour les secrets. Et il était riche pas autant que lui mais riche quand même, et même si il savait que Granger s'en fichait comme de son premier chaudron, il n'empêche que ça ne pouvait que jouer en sa faveur.

Draco sentit son estomac se serrer. L'idée de Granger - sa sorcière, sa princesse - avec un autre sorcier rendit Draco nauséeux et il eu la sensation que la pièce se rétrécissait.

"Wow, tu l'aime vraiment" Observa doucement Blaise. Draco se contenta de serrer la mâchoire et se tourna pour regarder le feu, plutôt que de lancer inutilement des dagues sur la porte fermée de Nott.

Bien sûr, il aimait bien Granger. C'était une excellente sorcière, d'une grande beauté et le meilleur coup de sa vie. Elle était folle comme l'enfer, amusante, créative, enthousiaste et imprévisible. Elle était aussi drôle, le faisant souvent rire avec son sens de l'humour étonnamment sale. Elle était incroyablement brillante, le stimulait, se disputant avec lui et elle n'a pas reculé, comme la lionne qu'elle était. Draco pensait aussi qu'elle était facile à vivre et à parler, compréhensive et exceptionnellement gentille et il avait entièrement confiance en elle ce qui était normalement impossible pour un Serpentard. Il se sentait… heureux autour d'elle, plus heureux que jamais dans sa vie.

D'accord, peut-être qu'il tenait à elle plus que ce à quoi il pensait auparavant.

C'était une pensée incroyablement dérangeante. Draco savait que Granger aimait le baiser, mais l'aimait elle vraiment? Ou était-elle simplement en train de profiter du sexe sans attaches?

Au putain! Et s'il ressemblait à Daphne, cherchant quelqu'un qui ne le voulait que pour un bon coup? Draco avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir.

"Je n'aime pas que les gens touchent à mes affaires" Réussit à dire Draco vers Blaise. "Je dois partir."

Il s'enfuit de la salle commune de Serpentard. Il s'éloigna du regard compatissant de Blaise, de l'envi de l'attendre devant la chambre de Nott et des l'images de ce qui se passait à huis clos. Il essaya de fuir sa réalisation, à savoir qu'il était tombé amoureux de Granger.

Et vue son agonie et sa panique actuelle, il l'aimait jusque dans son âme qui brulait.

Suivant: Draco a besoin de sa maman


	20. Chapitre 20

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par MissFantastic, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre vingt

Draco fit les cent pas dans les couloirs abandonnés, réfléchissant.

Après une demi-heure de panique et de lamentations sur le fait qu'il allait la perdre, la sorcière qu'il aimait ne l'aimerait plus jamais, Draco se prit finalement en main.

Il était Draco le putain d'héritier Malefoy! Les sorcières tombaient sur lui pour attirer son attention. Il avait entendu des sorcières stupides professant leurs amour et affection d'innombrables fois.

Granger, cependant, était différent. Elle était une sorcière avec de la substance. Et aucun de ses arguments habituel- sa richesse, son titre, sa notoriété- ne suffirait avec elle.

Peu importe!

Il est entré dans la culotte de la princesse Gryffondor, il pouvait aussi se mettre dans son coeur! Tout ce dont il avait besoin était un plan.

Le rythme de Draco devint plus déterminé lorsqu'il élabora un plan pour que Granger l'aime. Les Malfoy ont toujours eu ce qu'ils voulaient. Il retourna dans leur dortoir et arpenta la salle commune, attendant le retour de Granger.

Dans la phase 1, il devait la convaincre qu'il n'y avait aucune autre sorcière dans sa vie, qu'il la désirait elle et seulement elle. Cette stupide tarte de Greengrass avait rendu cela difficile. Granger supposait probablement que lorsqu'il était dans la salle commune de Serpentard, il trempait sa mèche où il le souhaitait chaque fois qu'il se trouvait là-bas le mois dernier.

La phase deux consisterait à garantir l'exclusivité. Il voulait une relation monogame. Il n'en avait jamais eu, mais il savait déjà qu'il ne voulait pas d'autre sorcière que Granger, il savait aussi que l'idée d'elle avec quelqu'un d'autre le rendait malade. Il se demanda comment elle accepterait sa suggestion. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé. Est-ce qu'elle serait d'accord? Draco devra peut-être la convaincre, sûrement même.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était sûr qu'il obtiendrait finalement ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait jamais fait la cour à une sorcière auparavant, en séduisant une fille avec de la romance, des cadeaux et des mots doux

Il raidit sa colonne vertébrale. Il pourrait le faire. Les Malfoy ont toujours gagné! Il avait juste besoin d'être intelligent à ce sujet, d'élaborer un plan et de s'y tenir!

Draco fut coupé dans son monologue intérieur par un coup à la porte.

Il s'est figé. Si c'était Granger, c'était un très mauvais signe.

Elle avait seulement frappé à la porte de la salle commune quand elle pensait qu'il se divertirait avec d'autres sorcières. Le croyait-il capable d'une telle chose? Baisser une autre dans leur salle commune?

L'estomac de Draco se contracta et se retourna alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. Il devait corriger le malentendu immédiatement!

"Granger, laisse-moi t'expliquer-" Draco s'arrêta net. Ce n'était pas, Granger, c'était sa mère!

"Tu ne vas pas m'inviter, Draco?" Sa mère l'a réprimandé.

"Mère! Bien sûr, entre! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Draco s'écarta et fit signe à sa mère d'entrer.

"Je t'ai dit que je prendrais la position de ton père au sein du conseil des gouverneurs de Poudlard alors qu'il est en résidence surveillée" Sourit Narcissa en regardant dans la pièce. "Nous avons eu une réunion ici aujourd'hui et j'ai pensé que je te surprendrais! T'attendais-tu à Hermione?"

"Elle vit ici, mère" Draco se détourna, essayant de maîtriser ses sentiments. "Puis-je t'offrir du thé?"

"Ce serait charmant" Narcissa s'assit sur le canapé, pendant que Draco commandait du thé et des biscuits dans les cuisines. "Pendant que nous attendons, tu peux me dire ce que tu as fait et que tu dois expliquer à Hermione. As-tu fait quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas dû, Draco?"

Draco soupira et se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de sa mère.

Narcissa Malfoy manquait rarement les choses. Elle avait gardé sa place dans leur cercle social compliqué par une observation astucieuse, des alliances stratégiques et une connaissance approfondie de la nature humaine. Draco devait admettre qu'il n'y avait personne de mieux en politique sociale que sa mère.

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui donner un aperçu du fonctionnement interne des sorcières. Sa mère semblait aimer Granger, vue le pris exorbitant du cadeau qu'elle lui avait offert, elle avait même dit qu'elle était le genre de sorcière pour laquelle il devrait mettre tous ses efforts.

"Je n'ai rien fait" Bouda Draco. "Je crois que nous avons un malentendu."

"Alors blanchi-toi" Ordonna Narcissa. Draco entendit leur thé arriver et se leva pour le récupérer sur la table.

"C'est ce que j'essaye de faire" Grommela Draco. Sa mère transfigura l'un de leurs fauteuils en une très belle table à thé devant le canapé. Elle leur versa ensuite une tasse chacun.

"Tu ferais mieux de me dire ce qui s'est passé" Soupira Narcissa.

"Granger et moi avons développé une sorte de… relation au cours du mois écoulé" Expliqua Draco et Narcissa ne cacha pas son bonheur, elle avait l'air ravie. Il ne fut pas choqué par son approbation, il savait que cela ne ferait qu'améliorer ses chances de l'aider à sortir de son problème. "Elle a peut-être l'impression que je ... dispense mon affection à d'autres sorcières."

"Es-ce le cas?" Narcissa le regarda fixement et il se contracta légèrement sous le regard désapprobateur et sérieux de sa mère.

"Non!" Draco protesta. "Il n'y a personne d'autre. Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un d'autre. Nous avions une relation très ... décontractée et ... hum ... amusante."

Draco savait qu'il rougissait, en parlant de ça avec sa mère. Il se sentait comme un idiot, mais ça semblait nécessaire.

"Personne ne sait même" Continua Draco. "Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de l'examen et de l'attention des gens si il savaient que nous couc- euh… passion du temps ensemble."

"Êtes-vous exclusif?" Demanda Narcissa.

Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air déconcertée par les mots de Draco. Il pouvait la voir penser, évaluer la situation afin qu'elle puisse élaborer des stratégies. Si sa mère le voulait avec Granger, sa princesse Gryffondor n'avait aucune chance.

Cela fit que Draco se senti mieux.

"Nous n'avons jamais dit que nous l'étions" Rapporta Draco. Avec sa mère comme alliée, il était sûr de gagner sa lionne. "Mais nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble."

"Est-ce qu'elle voit quelqu'un d'autre? Qu'elle est ta concurrence?"

"Je ne pense pas qu'elle voit quelqu'un d'autre. Granger est trop Gryffondor, elle l'aurait probablement dit si elle le faisait. Il y a beaucoup de concurrence cependant. Elle est une sorcière très convoité."

"Et tu es un sorcier très convoité aussi. Y a-t-il une vraie concurrence, quelqu'un qu'elle aime?"

"Je ne pense pas."

"Bien." Narcissa acquiesça. "D'abord, tu vas clarifier ce malentendu. Dit-lui que tu ne veuc être qu'avec elle. Demande-lui si elle veut être seulement avec toi. Va-t-elle dire oui à l'exclusivité?"

"Je ne sais pas." Draco baissa les yeux sur son thé. Il disait: «Je ne pense pas» et «Je ne suis pas sûr» beaucoup, et ça le faisait se sentir mal.

Il avait appris à ne jamais assumer quand il s'agissait de Granger. Il s'était souvent trompé dans le passé. "Elle n'en a jamais parlé ou demandé le mois dernier. Elle est généralement directe quand il s'agit de ce qu'elle veut."

"Même les fortes sorcières indépendantes peuvent avoir peur du rejet, Draco," Dit Narcissa en lui tapotant le bras. Il a aimé le son de cela. "Ou alors, elle voulait avoir son gâteau et le manger aussi."

Draco n'aimait pas le son de ça.

"Peu importe." Narcissa fit un signe de la main. "Être exclusif est la prochaine étape. Ensuite, tu devrais rendre ça public."

"Mais elle a exigé la discrétion!" Draco protesta.

"La discrétion n'est pas la même chose que le secret, Draco," Dit Narcissa, le regardant de travers. "A-t-elle jamais dit qu'elle voulait que ce soit un secret absolu, que vous ne pouviez rien dire à personne?"

"Bien, non" Admit Draco. "C'est moi qui ai dit que je ne le dirais à personne." Ho putain, il se souvient de son regard dans le vague quand il avait parlé. Il s'était sabordé lui même.

"Les sorciers peuvent être si stupides", Grommela sa mère, il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la referma brusquement. Il voulait son aide. "As-tu déjà pensé qu'en gardant le secret comme ça, tu laissais entendre que tu avais honte de ta relation, que Hermione était ton sale petit secret?"

"Non!" Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent. Normalement, s'il baisait une sorcière sans en parler à ses camarades, c'était la raison.

"Le sexe secret est réservé aux personnes qui font quelque chose qu'elles ne devraient pas, comme des relations avec ton patron ou un homme marié." Narcissa soupira. "Tu veux qu'Hermione sache que tu es fière d'être avec elle et tu te fiche de savoir qui le sait, que tous sache que c'est une vraie relation."

"Et si elle ne veut pas que quelqu'un sache?" Draco était inquiet.

"Ce ne sera pas bon signe." Sa mère secoua la tête. "Si tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est une intimité occasionnelle, elle ne voudra probablement pas rendre ça public."

Draco réfléchit à ça un instant et sentit que maintenant, ce qui lui était familier se crispait. Et si tout ce qu'elle voulait de lui, c'était baiser? Et s'il était son sale petit secret? Comment pourrait-il vivre avec ça? Plus important encore, comment pourrait-il vivre sans Granger?

Draco se secoua de ses inquiétudes. Ce n'était pas un chemin productif à prendre. Peu importait ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant.

Draco la ferait tomber amoureuse de lui.

"Comment Père t'a-t-il fait tomber amoureux de lui?"

Un sourire rêveur apparut sur le visage de sa mère. C'était un peu dégoûtant à quel point ses parents s'aimaient encore, mais Draco savait qu'il devrait gérer son inconfort pour obtenir les conseils dont il avait besoin.

"Nous avions ton âge" Commença Narcissa. "Je voyais plusieurs sorciers, jouant sur le terrain si tu veux, quand ton père a décidé qu'il me voulait pour lui seul."

Draco grimaça. Il détestait penser à sa mère "jouant sur le terrain".

Elle a ensuite parlé de la douceur de son père, de son romantisme et de son écoute. Lucius Malfoy l'écoutait et elle sentait qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire. Il lui a donné des petits cadeaux, rien d'extravagant, juste des choses qu'il savait qu'elle aimerait et lui faire savoir qu'il pensait à elle. Il lui a même écrit de la poésie, le rire de Draco à l'image de son père jaillissant de la poésie lui valut un regard noir de sa mère.

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit et Draco se retourna vivement, impatient de voir sa princesse. Elle avait l'air incroyable, pas complètement décoiffée d'avoir éventuellement baisé Nott.

Merlin, il espérait que rien ne s'était passé dans la chambre de Nott.

"Narcissa!" Granger avait l'air surpris mais heureux de voir sa mère.

"C'est si bon de te voir, Hermione." Sa mère a souri. Elle se leva et alla embrasser Granger. "S'il te plait, viens nous rejoindre Draco et moi pour le thé."

"Je ne veux pas m'immiscer" Reporta Granger.

"C'est absurde !" Narcissa l'entraîna vers le canapé près de Draco, s'asseyant sur la chaise voisine. "Comme je l'ai mentionné dans une de mes lettres, j'ai remplacé Lucius au Conseil des gouverneurs. Nous avons eu une réunion aujourd'hui. Je suis très excité pour le bal de Noël! Le pauvre Draco a été obligé de m'entendre me rappeler des souvenirs de mes propre années d'école, quand Lucius me courtisait et que nous allions danser. "

Attend, sa mère avait écrit des lettres à Granger?

"C'est plutôt excitant, n'est-ce pas?" Granger sourit.

"Tu auras besoin d'une robe!" S'exclama Narcissa.

"C'est tellement difficile de choisir" Soupira Granger en sirotant le thé que sa mère lui avait versé.

"Il y a un week-end à Pré-au-Lard dans une semaine. Je pourrais monter et faire les magasins avec toi, si tu veux" Suggéra Narcissa avec espoir.

"Cela ne te dérangerait pas?"

"Bien sûr que non! Même si j'aime mon Draco, je ne peux pas l'habiller de jolies froufrous. Enfin, plus maintenant. Quand il était bébé, il ne se plaignait jamais et il était si mignon en dentelle et en volants."

Draco renifla, l'air offensé alors que Granger rigolait. C'était la première fois qu'elle le reconnaissait vraiment. Il espérait que son rire signifiait qu'elle ne le détestait pas.

"As-tu une escorte?" Demanda Narcissa comme si elles étaient de vieilles copines. Son ton était aussi décontracté que quand elle avait parlé de robes.

Granger rougit et secoua la tête en sirotant son thé. Draco eu un large sourire.

"Oh, je ne peux pas imaginer que personne ne t'ait demandé!" Sa mère a continué.

"J'ai eu des invitations." Granger sourit. Draco n'aimait pas le son de ça et son sourire s'était dégonflé, comment n'avait-il pas su qu'on l'avais invité, il avait pourtant surveillé ça. "Je n'ai pas encore décidé."

"Bien" Sourit Narcissa avec méchanceté. "Fait-les mijoter."

Granger a alors jeté sa tête en arrière et a ri avec sa mère.

Sa mère à ri a gorge déployer! Du jamais vu.

Narcissa resta une demi-heure de plus. Ils ont parlé de l'école, incluant Draco dans la conversations. Elles ont aussi bavardés et claquaient comme des poules, et n'incluaient pas Draco, il faisait de la figuration. Il passa une grande partie de son temps à les regarder papoté.

Cela a ajouté à sa perfection, que Granger s'entendait si bien avec sa mère et que sa mère l'aimait tout autant. Si la mère de Draco voulait ce match à moitié autant que lui, Draco savait qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour l'aider à l'orchestrer. Narcissa partit avec des câlins et des bisous pour eux deux, ainsi que la promesse de les voir le week-end prochain à Pré-au-Lard.

Suivant: Draco met en œuvre la phase 1 de son nouveau plan!


	21. Chapitre 21

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par MissFantastic, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre vingt et un

Draco ferma la porte derrière sa mère et se retourna pour voir Granger se retirer dans sa chambre et Il fit du jogging pour la rejoindre.

"Granger, nous devons parler" Dit Draco en entrant dans sa chambre. Il parvint à ne pas grimacer au ton implorant de sa propre voix.

"De quoi?" Merde. Elle n'allait pas rendre ça facile.

Granger ne montrait rien. Il ne savait pas si elle était en colère contre lui. Peut-être qu'elle était apathique, ce serait tellement pire que la colère, si elle se fichait pas mal de le voir jouer avec d'autres sorcières.

"Ce que tu as vu ... dans la salle commune des Serpentards, ce n'était pas à quoi ça ressemblait."

"Alors cette sorcière n'était pas drapée sur toi comme une robe bon marcher et collante?"

Granger avait l'air un peu amer et encore plus en colère. Mais au moins ce n'était pas de l'apathie! Il pouvait travailler avec ça.

"Peu importe, tu ne me dois aucune explication. Nous n'avons jamais rien dit au sujet de voir d'autres personnes. Je suis surpris que tu aies l'énergie pour ça, cependant. Je vais aller prendre un bain."

Elle essaya de passer, mais Draco l'attrapa par le bras.

"Moi, j'ai l'énergie? Je t'ai baisée ce matin et je te vois entrer dans la chambre de Nott!"

"Oui, tu m'as baisé ce matin et ensuite je te vois emballé avec une tarte sur qui tous le monde ai passé !"

Merlin, elle avait l'air sexy quand elle était en colère.

"Alors ça te permet d'aller baiser un de mes copains?"

"Je n'ai pas baisé Théo!" Elle a mordu.

Granger était à présent face à face avec lui. Elle était une sorcière si ardente, si passionnée! Merde il commencait à durcir.

C'est pas le bon moment !

"Oh, merci Merlin" Soupira Draco, soulagé, enroulant ses bras autour de sa féroce lionne et la soulevant.

"Oh tu y as vraiment crû mais tu me prend pour qui ! Tu ... tu es un idiot!"

Draco sentit une très forte piqûre dans le cul. Il cria et posa Granger sur ses pied.

Elle lui avait jeté un sort!

Il se frotta les fesses pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain et claquait la porte.

Draco ignora son cul douloureux et la suivit. Elle remplissait la baignoire en ajoutant des bulles.

"Je n'ai rien fait!" Draco se précipita pour lui dire. "Cette idiote m'a sauté dessus et m'a proposé. J'étais sur le point de la repousser quand tu es entré."

Granger renifla d'incrédulité et ajusta les robinets.

"C'est vrai!" Il a insisté. Il la prit et la fit pivoter pour lui faire face. "Je vais prendre une pensine et le prouver. Tu peux demander à Blaise, il était là. Tu es la seule sorcière; il n'y a personne d'autre. Je n'ai pas bécoté une seule sorcière depuis le début de l'école. Pourquoi voudrais-je quelqu'un d'autre, quand je t'ai toi? "

Granger avait l'air de commencer à le croire.

"Comme je l'ai déjà dit, nous n'avons jamais parlé d'être avec d'autres personnes. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être fâché. Je n'aimais juste pas être surprise et me le faire jeter à la figure."

"Et l'idée que tu ailles autour de Nott m'a donné envie de vomir" Admit Draco honnêtement. "Je sais que nous n'en avons jamais parlé, alors parlons-en maintenant. Je vais commencer. Je ne veux pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je veux être exclusif."

Granger se mordit la lèvre un instant. Draco se demanda si une personne pouvait mourir de suspense. Peut-être qu'il pourrait avoir une crise cardiaque. Finalement, elle secoua la tête. Et son coeur a cessé de battre.

il mort pendant quelques secondes il le jurerait.

"Non Draco je suis désolé mais on ferait mieux d'arrêter ça maintenant avant que ce soit ingérable, je ne peux pas avoir une relation exclusive secrète. Cette histoire avait une date de péremption depuis le début et on le savait tous les deux"

N'avait elle rien compris il ne voulait plus de secret, ha non il ne l'avait pas dit il avait seulement parler d'exclusivité, il allait clarifier les choses mais elle le coupa.

"Draco n'inste pas je commence à voir comment tu me perçois avec ces connerie à propos de Nott, mais je ne suis pas comme ça et je refuse de vivre une relation exclusive secrète. " Elle redressa ses épaules et leva le menton fièrement, elle n'était jamais plus belle que quand elle invoquait sa lionne intérieur. "Je vaut mieux que ça, bonne soirée Draco "

Elle lui fit un léger sourir et se retourna pas assez vite pour qu'il ne remarque pas la légère brillance humide de ses yeux. Il avait une nouvelle raison de l'aimer.

Il l'admirait. Elle souffrait apparemment mais rester droite dans ses convictions.

"Hermione écoute moi bien, quand je parle d'exclusivité, je veux dire un couple, plus de secret, plus de possibilités pour toi ou pour moi de voir ailleurs et ce de manière officiel. Tu es à moi et je suis à toi.Je sais qu'elle type de femme tu es, tu es le genre dont on ne peut qu'être fiere d'avoir."

"Ho, alors c'est probablement une bonne idée l'exclusivité."

Draco relâcha un souffle qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il retenait. Apparemment, il le tenait depuis un moment parce qu'il devait prendre une profonde inspiration.

"Une putain de bonne idée." Draco sourit. Il se dirigea vers elle et passa ses mains autour de sa taille. "J'ai une autre bonne idée… le sex de réconciliation."

Granger sourit et Draco sentit ses petites mains explorer sous sa chemise.

Bientôt, leurs vêtements furent enlevés et Granger était sur son dos, sur un tas de serviettes très moelleuses. Draco voulait être en elle, avait besoin d'être en elle tous de suite. Granger était impatiente également et elle le guida vers son centre.

Il entra et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Cette étrange chaleur s'épanouit dans sa poitrine et, cette fois, il la reconnut pour ce qu'elle était.

Putain il l'aimait tellement, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie encore. Il avait peur que ses yeux ne le trahissent. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur, elle n'était pas encore amoureuse vue qu'elle allait le larguer.

Draco se concentra pour glisser lentement en elle, parce que cela la rendait folle. Il passa sa bouche et sa langue le long de son cou, sur ses épaules et - enfin - jusqu'à ses seins incroyables.

Il les aimait aussi. Granger le pressa de continuer, lui disant de la baiser plus vite, et finalement, Draco accéléra autant que nécessaire. Rapidement, sa princesse se serra autour de lui, s'approchant de lui, criant son nom. Rien au monde n'était meilleur que la sensation, la vue et les sons de Granger qui jouissait. Draco la suivit, se libérant au fond d'elle en criant son nom - Hermione. Il l'appelait toujours Hermione quand il venait.

Après un moment de détente dans le bonheur post-orgasmique, Granger fit remarquer qu'ils pourraient être plongés dans un bain qui allait être gaspillé. Il n'avait aucune objections à rejoindre sa princesse dans les bulles. Il la tenait sur ses cuisses dans la baignoire, elle s'appuyant contre lui, il passa ses mains sur son corps nu, la lavant apparemment avec une flanelle, mais surtout la touchant partous.

"Nott est venu vers toi, n'est-ce pas," Devina Draco. Il pouvait être détendu à ce sujet maintenant. Elle avait promis qu'elle ne serait qu'à lui, et Granger a toujours tenu parole, comme le ferait un bon Gryffondor.

"Theo as été un gentleman parfait" Se moqua Granger.

"Alors il ne t'a pas proposé d'aucune façon? Je trouve cela difficile à croire. Blaise et lui seraient à tes pieds dans un instant si tu tordais ton mignon petit doigt." Draco renifla. Il le ferait aussi bien sûr, mais ça elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

"Oh vraiment? Elle a taquiné. "Tu ne m'avais pas dit ça avant qu'on accepte de ne pas voir d'autres personnes."

"Merlin, non. Pourquoi je ferais ça?" Draco rit. Les Serpentards n'avaient aucun problème à retenir des informations pour obtenir un meilleur accord.

"Theo a mentionné quelque chose à propos du bal" A admis Granger. Il le savait! Bien sûr, ce bâtard pervers voulait escorter sa princesse.Qui ne voulais pas? Non, vraiment - qui ne voudrais pas l'escorter.

Draco ne pouvait que demander.

"A propos de toutes ces invitations que tu as eu" Draco passa ses mains sur ses seins et pinça un mamelon. "Qui t'a demandé d'aller au bal?"

"Je ne sais pas si je veux dire," Dit Granger en se cambrant. Elle aimait bien quand il pinçait et malmenait ses mamelons sensibles.

"Et que puis-je faire pour te rendre plus enclin à partager?" Draco ronronna. Une main resta à ses seins, mais l'autre descendit encore plus sous l'eau pour taquiner sa fente. "Dit moi combien, au moins?"

"Neuf" Souffla-t-elle avant de gémir et de se serrer dans ses mains.

Granger se tourna rapidement pour lui faire face et s'empaler sur sa queue. Draco haleta et jeta sa tête en arrière.

Merlin, elle se sentait si bien. Elle la toujours fait.

Il a essayé de se distraire en pensant au sorciers. Neuf sorciers essayaient activement d'obtenir sa princesse, voulais avoir celle qu'il a l'instant, chevauchait sa queue.

Nott en était un, et bien sûr, Weasel a dû demander. Mais qui étaient les sept autres?

Ho putain c'est bon...

Merde! Il ne pouvait pas penser normalement quand elle sautait sur lui comme ça. Draco agrippa ses hanches pour l'aider à aller plus vite. Il haletait et gémissait, elle avait l'air si sexy avec ses cheveux mouillés lui collant la peau, ses seins brillants et savonneux rebondissant, et ses yeux brillants de plaisir.

A quoi pensait-il? Oui, sept autres sorciers. Certains étaient probablement des Gryffondors, peut-être ces idiots de Londubat et Finnigan. Granger arrivait, ses parois le tenant comme un étau. Ça le distraya efficacement, car évidemment ça le fit venir aussi et il se fichait de qui lui avait demandé d'aller au bal à ce moment-là.

Il se fichait de tout sauf de la douce chatte de sa princesse et du fait qu'elle tirait la dernière goutte de lui.

Granger s'effondra contre sa poitrine, essoufflée par ses efforts. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa sorcière et la serra contre lui. Il fouilla dans ses cheveux mouillés et poussa un soupir de contentement.

"Peu importe qui te l'a demandé. Tu vas au bal avec moi" Soupira Draco, ivre de son deuxième orgasme de l'heure.

"Eh bien, c'est dommage que tu ne me l'aies pas demandé." Granger sourit, le repoussant en flottant à l'autre bout de la baignoire.

Draco secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il a avancé sur elle et l'a tirée dans ses bras.

"J'ai été négligent." Il sourit. "Miss Granger, me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'accompagner au bal de Noël?"

Granger rit mais parut nerveuse.

"Les gens sauront pour nous" A-t-elle observé.

"Et alors?" Draco a contesté. Peut-être était-il trop tôt pour lui demander de le rendre publique. Elle venait à peine d'accepter d'être exclusive. "Honte de moi, princesse?"

"Je n'aime pas tout les cancanage que ça implique" Admit Granger, les yeux baissés.

Ca n'a pas tout à fait répondu à sa question. Draco la serra plus fort et utilisa un doigt pour relever le menton, pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Il aimait ses yeux. Ils scintillé avec de flammes quand elle devenait mauvaise. Ils étaient si ouverts et honnête, il pouvais facilement lire à travers ses yeux, maintenant qu'il avait appris à la connaître. Granger aurait fait la pire des Serpentarde. Compte tenu de ce qu'il a vu dans ses yeux, Draco a décidé de se lancer.

"Laissez-les parler. Je serai là à côté de toi, on traversera ca ensemble. C'est ce que font les petits amis et les couples."

Granger le fixa, ne répondant pas. Elle semblait étudier son visage. Elle avait l'air un peu nerveuse, mais surtout réfléchie. Granger réfléchissait sérieusement à ce qu'il avait dit, il n'en attendait rien de moins de sa princesse.

"Un couple?" Elle a demandé.

"Je veux être ton petit ami... officiel" Admit Draco. Il effleura doucement ses lèvres et elle rit. Il ne savait pas si c'était un bon ou un mauvais signe. "Est-ce drôle?"

"Non" Sourit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou, approchait du but elle était définitivement à bord. Granger était à lui . "Il y a une chanson d'un groupe moldu, les Ramones, intitulée" Je veux être ton petit ami " Alors… petit ami, hein? "

"Bien sûr," Draco affecta son meilleur visage hautain de Malfoy. Il était si difficile de ne pas garder le sourire idiot de son visage. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait éclater! Granger était à lui, sa lionne, sa princesse - sa petite amie. "Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je continue à baiser sans engagement, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je suppose que c'était irréfléchi de ma part." Granger hocha la tête avec un sérieux simulé. "Je comprends que les sorciers ont besoin de choses comme l'engagement et les relations quand il s'agit de sexe."

"Quel genre de mec pensais-tu que j'étais? Le genre que tu pouvais baiser, sans aucune condition?" Draco jouait avec elle.

"Aw, laisse-moi me rattraper, Draco," Ronronna Granger en lui mordillant le lobe. Elle se mit à le laver partout, en accordant une attention particulière à sa queue et à ses couilles. Sa princesse a même taquiné son trou interdit avec un doigt savonneux. Draco était surpris, mais il n'aurait pas dû l'être. Elle était une femme vorace après tout, sa lionne. "Un jour moi aussi je reclamerait cette zone sécrète, ma douce" Dit-il la voix rauque.

Elle lui envoya un sourire méchant "C'est une chose que j'ai réservé pour mon petit ami officiel, alors je suppose que tu a bien fait d'officialiser" Elle fini par un clin d'oeil et il manqua de jouir dans l'instant.

Merlin il était béni des dieux, il ne l'avais jamais fait et elle non plus apparemment, il était ravi de découvrir ça ensemble.

Après qu'elle se soit lavé et rincé les cheveux, Draco était prêt à en avoir plus. Il voulait être à l'intérieur de sa petite amie.

Il sortit Granger de la baignoire, l'enveloppa dans une serviette et la porta au lit. Il la coucha doucement au centre et récupéra sa baguette.

D'un geste de sa baguette magique, au moins cent bougies couvraient chaque surface, baignant sa chambre d'une douce lueur.

"Si nous jouons avec de la cire de bougie, je préférerais que ça coule sur toi plutôt que l'inverse." Elle sourit sur le lit, calée sur ses coudes. Elle avait l'air délicieuse, sa peau brillait à la lueur des bougies.

"Ferme-la, petite cochonne" Rigola Draco. "On ne joue pas avec de la cire - enfin, pas ce soir. Ce soir, je vais faire enfin l'amour avec ma petite amie."

Granger sembla soudainement un peu timide et Draco rampa sur son corps.

"Et qu'est-ce que cela implique?" Elle a respiré.

Draco traîna sa langue jusqu'à son cou.

"Je vais te lécher partout," Ronronna-t-il en se mordant le lobe de l'oreille. "Je vais sucer tes beaux seins et enfouir mon visage entre tes jambes. Après que je t'ai fait venir, ma queue va sonder ta douce chatte et ne jamais partir."

Draco s'installa pour prendre ses mamelons dans sa bouche, un par un.

"Ce sera difficile d'assister aux cours avec ta bite en moi" At-elle hoqueté. Putain qu'elle était chaude, elle était parfaite.

"Nous nous débrouillerons." Draco sourit. Il se pencha et la trouva trempée. Il s'abaissa pour qu'il puisse aspirer cette humidité, comme il l'avait dit. Il aimait son goût, son odeur. Il explora chaque creux avec sa langue, attendant qu'elle le supplie avant de plonger ses doigts. Une fois qu'il s'accrocha à son clitoris, Granger joui sous lui.

Draco grimpa sa petite amie souriante et repue. Il s'essuya son visage du revers de la main puis embrassa sa princesse en plaçant ses hanches entre ses cuisses pulpeuses. Il pressa lentement sa longueur de long en large dans sa fente trempée, se recouvrant de son jus. Quand sa langue s'enfonça dans sa bouche, Draco la pénétra - faisant gémir fort Granger.

"Je te sens si bien, Draco" Gémit-elle. "Nous sommes un ajustement parfait."

"Je sais" Draco sourit, effaçant ses boucles de son front. "Parfait."

Draco alla et venait lentement en elle, la touchant et l'embrassant partout.

Cette fois, Granger ne l'a pas encouragé à aller plus vite ou plus fort. Elle était juste là avec lui, la caressant de touches lentes et de doux baisers. Sa princesse passa ses mains sur son dos, ses bras. Elle embrassa ses épaules et son cou.

C'était merveilleux et il espérait que cela ne finirait jamais.

Draco ne voulait pas finir, alors il se retint le plus longtemps possible. Granger, cependant, est venu deux fois. La première fois, Draco lui demanda de le regarder. Il voulait la regarder dans les yeux quand elle venait. La deuxième fois, il n'avait pas à demander, elle le regardait déjà. Draco pouvait voir sa sincérité et son affection pour lui. C'était un peu accablant. Cette fois quand il vint et que sa poitrine lui faisait mal avec cette chaleur, ses yeux larmoyant d'émotion, Draco en savait la raison exacte.

Il aimait Hermione.

Et cela l'avait clairement transformé en abruti transi d'amour, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir que finalement c'est ça le bonheur.

Le vrai.

FIN

Suibant: un court épilogue.


	22. Chapitre 22

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par MissFantastic, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Épilogue

Draco regarda sa petite amie tourner dans les bras de son meilleur ami, Potter.

Il avait eu quelques conversations non-horribles avec Potter au cours des trois dernières semaines. Draco n'allait pas promettre que Potter et lui allaient devenir les meilleurs amis du monde, s'assoyant la nuit et se coiffant l'un l'autre.

Néanmoins, ils semblaient avoir quelque chose en commun et Granger comprit que Draco faisait un effort, ce qu'elle récompensait de la meilleure des manières.

L'école était pleine de scandale quand Draco s'est rendu main dans la main avec Granger au petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin, après qu'elle ait accepté d'être sa petite amie et de l'accompagner au bal.

C'était exceptionnellement divertissant pour lui.

Il y eu des cancan, comme Granger l'avait craint. Comment cela aurait il pu être autrement ? Draco était là pour la soutenir, comme il l'avait annoncé.

Les Serpentards savaient que, s'ils étaient intelligents, ils ne diraient rien contre la petite amie de Draco. Pansy avait été stridente et horripilante. Blaise et Théo étaient pratiquement étouffés par envie et la jalousie. Il en a été de même pour plusieurs autres sorciers et même quelques sorcières.

Weasel devint fou, comme prévu. Il s'est déchaîné pendant une semaine, mais tout le monde l'a mis à sa place - Granger, Potter, Weasley fille- et il s'est calmé.

Draco aimait rendre la Belette inconfortable, profitant de l'occasion pour embrasser et toucher sa princesse quand il était autour de lui mais Granger a vite compris, et a mis un terme à ça. Sa petite amie était parfois trop intelligente.

C'était amusant pour lui car il n'avait jamais eu de sorcière qui l'avait défié auparavant et il adorait ça, c'était un puissant aphrodisiaque dont il n'avait vraiment pas besoin.

Weasley fille ne sembla pas du tout surprise que Draco et Granger formaient un couple. Il semblerait que Granger ait laissé le chat sortir du sac qu'ils baisaient ensemble après la première semaine.

Draco fut heureux de dire à Granger qu'il avait tenu pendant un mois avant de le dire à Blaise. Clairement, c'était lui qui savait se faire discret.

"Elle a l'air ravissante" Observa sa mère, se glissant à côté de Draco au bal.

"Absolument" Dit Draco en souriant. Narcissa et Granger avaient trouvé cette robe ensemble à Pré-au-Lard quelques semaines auparavant puis elles étaient allé chez le coiffeur iu ça mère avait régner avec brio sur sa chevelure qui était maintenant de longue boucboucles interminable et fait des soins des mains ensemble. Les trois d'entre eux avaient ensuite déjeuné ensemble après la séance de shopping/beauté réussi.

Draco a emmené Granger dans la boutique de blagues des jumeaux Weasley après le déjeuner, principalement pour profiter de sa bonne fortune et s'assurer qu'ils avaient bien compris que Granger n'était pas disponible. Il étaient dévasté et lui très heureux.

La mère de Draco et sa petite amie ont conspiré pour lui garder la robe secrète.

Quand Granger sortit de sa chambre ce soir-là avant le bal, la mâchoire de Draco tomba.

Elle était une vision dans une robe de soirée en or. Le tissu était vaporeux et la collait comme une seconde peaux, laissant son dos nue. Elle flatait chaque pouce de la princesse Gryffondor, sa princesse Gryffondor. Il comptait les minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse la ramener dans leur chambre et ramper sous cette robe. Si il tenait jusqu'à la, un couloir désert sera un trop grande tentation.

"Heureux chéri?" Demanda Narcissa, tendant à Draco un verre de punch.

"Extatique" Draco sourit.

"Ne la laisse pas partir, Draco." Narcissa sourit. "Elle est unique ."

"Oui elle l'est " Acquiesça Draco en hochant la tête. Narcissa serra sa main, sourit, acquiesça de la tête et alla circuler dans la foule, elle sautillait presque.

Draco alla réclamer sa sorcière, la faisant sortir des bras de Potter dans les siens. Granger le salua avec un rire et un doux baiser.

"Heureuse princesse?" Demanda-t-il en répétant la question de sa mère.

"Absolument." Elle lui sourit. "Je ne veux pas que ça se termine."

Granger parlait du bal, mais Draco réalisa à cet instant qu'il était entièrement d'accord avec elle. Il ne voulait pas que ça se termine. Jamais.

Pour commencer il allait épouser Granger et être avec elle pour toujours. Ils auraient un groupe d'enfants blonds platine aux cheveux bouclés, étrangement intelligents, qui auraient sûrement des ennuis constamment.

Draco eut un moment de panique.

Et si elle ne voulait pas l'épouser? Il se sortit de ses doutes et sourit à sa princesse. C'était Draco le putain d'héritier Malfoy. Bien sûr qu'elle l'épouserait. Les Malfoy ont toujours eu ce qu'ils voulaient.

Ils vivraient heureux pour toujours.

Tout ce dont il avait besoin était un plan...


End file.
